Finding You In The Galaxy
by Mditty123
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the woods. She runs after him but falls down a hill into a wormhole leading to Sakaar. Bella comes into her powers and the Grandmaster quickly becomes interested. But she doesn't want to be used again. Then the Lord of Thunder shows up. Does she even want to go back home now that she has found her other half?
1. Prologue

I felt like there weren't enough Thor / Twilight crossover stories and definitely not enough that are completed. I promise that I will not start on something else until this story is completed. I am almost finished with it anyway.

I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Prologue

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward says to Bella while breaking up with her in the forest.

"You... You don't want me?" Edward can barely hear her even with his vampire hearing.

"No." Edward kept a cold face while saying this so Bella would understand he meant it.

"Well, that changes things."

"If this is about my soul, take it I don't want it without you!" Bella yelled trying to get him to understand how much she loved him and what she is willing to do for him.

"It's not about your soul Bella. You're just not good for me!" Bella felt like he was deliberately trying to hurt her with each word he said.

Bella knew what he was trying to say. "You mean not good enough for you. What happened with Jasper was nothing." Bella says on the verge of tears. But she didn't cry. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her this way. Depressed, humiliated.

"Nothing compared to what could've happened. I promise never to put you through anything like this ever again. This is the last time you'll ever see me." he kisses her on the forehead and turns.

Edward leaves Bella in the forest running at his super speed.

Bella runs after him.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" Bella yells trying to keep it together somewhat so she can get Edward back to her.

"How could he break-up with me in the middle of the woods and just leave me here?!" Bella thinks.

Bella trips on a log and starts tumbling down a narrow hill. She becomes disoriented.

At the bottom of the hill, there's a wormhole.

Bella rolls through it and then passes out. The wormhole leads her to Sakaar.

I know it starts off like every other Twilight crossover but it will be very different.

This is my first time writing a fanfiction.


	2. Sakaar

I felt like I needed to add more so here it is.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella tumbles through the wormhole in Sakaar's sky. She falls all the way down and lands on a trash pile. She rolls down it. Hitting multiple objects on her way down startled her awake. Laying on the ground, Bella was quickly becoming sore from her crash landing. She knows she'll have a big bruce tomorrow.

She looks at her surroundings trying to figure out where she is. Nothing but trash piles surround her. Off in the distance, she can see buildings which means civilization.

Determined not to freak out she heads towards the buildings.

Bella sees people coming out from behind trash piles to surround her.

She notices they're wearing clothes from material she has never seen before. The people have masks on that cover their face. They're also holding weapons she's never seen before. They look to advanced to be from Earth.

They surround Bella pointing their weapons at her and slowly start closing in on her.

Bella doesn't know what to do. She's never actually fought anybody before. Definitely never threw a punch. And even if she could get her punch to connect with a face, she doubts it will make an impact. She also doesn't have anything to defend herself.

One person with a weapon, that she assumed was a high-tech gun, pushed her making her fall to the ground and hit her head hard.

They close in on her and start to beat her. Punching and kicking her. Pulling her hair. She could even feel someone bite her on her outer right thigh. In another part of her mind, the part that wasn't filled with ultimate fear thought it was weird they weren't using their weapons. " _Why wouldn't they just use shoot her and get it over with."_

Bella could feel a rib crack. She also knew her bottom lip was split when she was running her tongue along it. She could feel her right eye swelling after an especially hard hit. And one person repeatedly jumped on her left ankle. If it wasn't broken, it will definitely have a nasty sprain.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. She knew if she didn't do something soon she was really going to die. With that thought, something inside Bella came out. It was like a switch being flipped. A blue energy force explodes from Bella's body. This energy pushed the attacking group back at least 20 feet from her and knocks them all out.

Bella had no idea what just happened. She was scared out of her mind. She felt like this energy inside her has been waiting to come out for so long.

With the fear that they will wake up soon, Bella starts limping towards the direction of the buildings again, trying not to think about what just happened or else she might have a panic attack.

While limping to her destination all Bella could think was " _I just can't catch a break."_

* * *

After Bella came through the wormhole, a woman got an alert about her arrival. She landed her ship away from the action behind a trash pile to hide. She watched how the residence of the trash land handled the new arrival.

She saw how the group outnumbered her. How they didn't hold back beating her. She saw a man hit the girls eye.

" _If she makes it out of this, she's going to have a pretty bad shinner."_

She didn't help the girl because the women didn't think she was worth saving. " _The girl is of no use to me and she can't do anything that would bring in any money."_ The girl looked weak. And if you are weak, you can never survive on this planet. She thought if the girl couldn't defend herself then she deserves to be beaten.

The women saw a blue energy force come from the girl's body, pushing the group away from her. Somehow the girl was able to knock all of them out with that one explosion of power. At that moment, she realized that there is more to this girl then meets the eye.

The women saw how the girl looked around herself confused and then her left eye widened, her right eye was already swollen shut. She saw the girl was scared out of her mind. Her breathing picked up, the women realized the girl was about to have a panic attack.

All of a sudden, the girl's eye closed and she took a couple deep breaths. After a few minutes, the girl opened her eyes and starts limping towards the direction of the buildings. She knows the girl will eventually make it to the palace.

The women goes back to her ship to video message the Grandmaster. The women was hoping to get a big payload for alerting the Grandmaster to her arrival.

The Grandmaster appears on the women's screen.

"Ah, Scrapper 142, Hello! What is it you found for me today? Is it another contender?" he asks excitedly.

"No, I don't think you want to use her as a contender. But she is special. She's someone to look into and definitely someone to keep around." 142 says knowing for a fact that the Grandmaster will pay big for this one.

* * *

So here it is. Tell me what you think!


	3. The Grandmaster

Thank you for the reviews. This is my first story so is was worried if people would like it.

Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously

" _No, I don't think you want to use her as a contender. But she is special. She's someone to look into and definitely someone to keep around." 142 says knowing for a fact that the Grandmaster will pay big for this one._

Now

Grandmaster's POV

"Well, what's so special about her?" Now I was intrigued.

"I think you would like to find that out for yourself. It will add to the wow factor." 142 said. I could tell she was messing with me.

"She's walking to the city now. She should get there in about two hours with the way she's limping. The Sakaarans living in the trash land did a real number on her. Don't worry though, she got back at them." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I could also hear a little bit of concern when she told me about the girl's injuries. I could also detect a note of the protectiveness 142 has for this girl. I don't think 142 noticed this, herself. " _What is it about this girl that could make my stone-faced Scrapper show the tiniest bit of emotion."_

"I expect a big payment for her, she's special." I rolled my eyes. Even with her concern for the girl, 142 still had her mind on the money. But whatever, I will pay 142 if the girl is worth it.

* * *

I walked quickly to the entrance of my city. Waiting for the girl 142 told me about. I must say I'm very intrigued by the girl who could peak 142's interest.

Scrapper 142 was the one who brought me my champion. She seems more interested in this girl than she ever was in him.

I can see a girl about a mile from the cities entrance where I'm waiting. I'm guessing she's the one 142 told me to keep an eye out for.

The girl was swaying from a pretty bad limp from what I could tell from this distance. She looks to be holding her midsection in a way that seems to be keeping herself held together. I don't know what the Sakaarans did exactly, but they must have really put her through the ringer. I can see why 142 sounded concerned.

As she gets closer, it is becoming easier to scan her body for more injuries. Her hair was a tangled mess and her clothes were torn in several places which were obvious signs form the attack. Her right eye was swollen shut and becoming more pronounced by the minute. She looks like she can barely even walk on her left leg by the way she was trying to keep pressure off it.

Even with all that going on, looking closer at her behind the dirt and bruises already forming, I can see her overwhelming beauty.

She has long elbow length mahogany hair with red highlights becoming more pronounced in the sun. Her left eye shows her chocolate brown almond shaped eyes. And she had the cutest button nose. If there wasn't a cut there, she would have the most beautiful pouty lips that any man would want to kiss. I am even tempted. She had an innocent appeal to her that I just wanted to corrupt.

She was about 30 feet away from me now. I put a concerned look on my face and started waving my hand to make her think I only wanted to help.

She walked up to me uncertainty, not knowing if she could trust me. " _Smart girl."_

I smiled brightly at her while still showing a little concern for her well-being.

"Hello! I was informed of your arrival. I'm so sorry about what happened to you when you landed here. Those Sakaarans have never followed my rule." I told her trying to be as friendly as possible.

She looked confused, with a wrinkle in her brow, which was just adorable.

"Sakaarans?" She asked.

"Ah right, excuse me. Yes, you are on Sakaar. Sakaar is a trash planet surrounded by wormholes. Wormholes are usually hidden on other planets that all lead here. I am the Grandmaster. The original, the ruler and creator of Sakaar!"

End Grandmaster POV

Bella was holding back tears. " _I'm on a different planet! First Edward leaves and now I'm on a different planet."_

"By the way you're dressed and the fact that you have no knowledge of other planets and their inhabitants, I'm guessing you're from Earth."

She nods to answer him. After the complete shock leaves her face, Grandmaster sees the girl is having a difficult time keeping herself from breaking down in front of him.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." She answered in barely a whisper, still looking depressed.

"Well, Bella why don't you come with me?" He asks her, excited about the prospect of getting to know her, or more specifically getting to know what she can do.

"I don't know. I don't really know you." Bella said. She didn't trust him and was trying to turn him down easily but she could tell that what she said angered him.

"Come, I can set you up with a room in the palace. I insist. Where else will you stay?"

Bella goes to speak but he cuts her off before she can. "I won't take no for an answer." He pushed.

Bella felt like he was commanding her and even if she did say no, she knew he would take her by force. If she went willingly, she would have the upper hand.

"What's the catch?" Bella asked, putting on an interested expression trying to play along without seeming suspicious.

"You're observant. You'll find out soon enough. Come." He took her hand and pulled her to what she assumed was the direction of the palace. He slowed down his pace so that Bella could walk next to him with her limp. She thought she saw an annoyed expression pass across his face at her slowness but it was gone quickly so she dismissed it.

Walking through the city, Bella was able to see the people interacting with each other. There was a lot of things she didn't recognize which ensured her that she WAS on another planet. However, the people of Sakaar didn't seem to be that different from the people on Earth. Sure they looked different but the Sakaarans, like the people of Earth, are just trying to live their life one day at a time.

When the Sakaarans saw the Grandmaster and Bella they stepped out of his way quickly and gave a deep bow. They seemed terrified of him. Bella didn't take this as a good sign, but she'll play along until she can find a way to escape. She'll gain his favor even though she doesn't trust him, this way he won't have a reason to doubt her. " _Maybe I can live through this."_

He walked by his retainers not even giving them a glance. Bella thought it was rude how he just ignored their presence, but she guessed he saw a lot of people a day and it could get tiring. They also seemed to let out a deep sigh of relief when he passed. " _What kind of ruler does this make him if his subjects are so terrified of him_."

They made it to the palace entrance with the Grandmaster still pulling Bella by the hand and the guards opened the tall double doors once seeing him to let them in.

Upon entering, Grandmaster pulled Bella through multiple hallways and turned several times. It was like he was trying to make her lose her sense of direction. He was moving so fast Bella hardly had any time to take in the Sakaaran decor in each room.

After about ten minutes of walking, the Grandmaster finally stops in front of a set of metal double doors. The doors were opened by guards inside the room. When the doors opened all the way and they walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at her and the Grandmaster. Once they realized who it was, they quickly stood and bowed. " _So, even if they are a part of his inner circle, they are still scared of him. This is good to know. It means that he easily loses his temper even with those he considers close."_

With his subject's attention on him, it unintentionally brought their gazes to Bella. Bella became uncomfortable with all of them looking at her. Especially in her current state of having a busted up and bruised body. She looked down making her hair fall to hide her face. She could feel her cheeks growing red.

The Grandmaster called everyone's attention to him. "Everyone, good news. We have a new addition to Sakaar. This is Isabella Swan. She came here by a wormhole from Earth. She will be staying here in one of the palace's rooms. If you need her, you can find her in the room next door to mine. Get used to her presence because she will be spending a lot of her time around me. This is her new home so make her feel welcome. Let her get settle in first before you all start surrounding her."

Bella thought this was his way of trying to be friendly and help her get to know Sakaar's people, but she felt his wording was off. If was like he was declaring ownership over her. Bella didn't like it. After introducing her, Bella received the same look from a few different people. This look was telling her they knew something she didn't. It sent a chill down her back.

"You can go back to what you were doing." The Grandmaster added.

Grandmaster helped Bella walk to a woman that was standing beside a chair. Bella guessed the Grandmaster uses this chair as his throne. The woman was keeping watch over all the people, always ready to attack at any moment if needed.

"Bella, this is Topaz. She's a Sakaaran guard and my right-hand man. If you have an issue or problem and you can't find me, go to her."

"Hello." Bella says, smiling to Topaz. Topaz nods at her in return.

Bella looks Topaz over. The women had narrowed eyes and her lips held a smirk that looked somewhat sadistic. She had white tattoos with unusual markings on the outsides of her eyes and on her forehead. She was clothed in black and yellow armor Bella guessed was the Sakaaran guard's uniform.

"I am going to send you with some maids now who are going to take you to your room. They will get you settled in and help you clean up. In about an hour, I am going to send up the healers. They are going to help you with your injuries. Tonight, I will come to your room after dinner and you can ask me any questions you have had since getting here. I will send food to your room for dinner. Be ready once you are done eating." The Grandmaster says, getting her attention back on him. Bella nods her head looking a little dazed. He was demanding but still going out of his way to help her. She has never been taken care of like this before, she's usually the one taking care of others. Except during her time with the Culle-. Bella can't contain the flinch at thinking their name. " _No don't think about them right now. You can wallow in pity when you are by yourself. You need to focus. You are on a different planet and have other things to worry about."_

Expelling the thoughts from her mind, Bella decides that she will go along with what the Grandmaster has set up for her, but she still won't trust him. He just gives Bella the wrong vibe and she can't shake it off.

Once Bella is taken out of the room by two maids, the Grandmaster pulls Topaz off to the side to get out of the other people's hearing range. "Topaz, this is the girl Scrapper 142 called me about. 142 was right. She is interesting and I can tell there is something special hidden inside her. Call the healers to go to her room and to bring their equipment. The trash land Sakaarans really roughed her up as you saw. And get a chair for her and place it next to my throne. I don't want others thinking they can have her. And be nice to her, I want her to think she belongs here. I have a plan and she is a vital part of it. She will become someone very important to Sakaar in the close future."

Topaz didn't quite understand how the tiny, beaten girl would be useful in the Grandmaster's plan, but she accepted and quickly got to work. She didn't want to make Grandmaster mad at her.

Topaz leaves to go about what she was commanded to do. The Grandmaster sits on his throne to think over the day's events and to perfect his plan involving Bella. " _She will be my defense system and my Queen."_

* * *

That was longer then I thought it would be.

I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up soon.


	4. No Way Back

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Previously

 _Topaz leaves to go about what she was commanded to do. The Grandmaster sits on his throne to think over the day's events and to perfect his plan involving Bella._

" _She will be my defense system and my Queen."_

* * *

Now

Bella's POV

The maids help me walk out of the throne room and away from the Grandmaster. They lead me to what I assume is now my room while I'm on Sakaar. The room was easy enough to find from the throne room, just a few turns and up the stairs.

Once in the room, the maids lead me towards the bed and sat me down on it while they prepare my bath.

While they did that, I looked around the room. It was very spacious. You could fit the whole first floor of my house in Forks in here. The room had a white and red color scheme and had a futuristic style to it. The bed was… odd to say the least. I wasn't sure if what I saw real or not, but the bed frame looked to be made out of a carcass of an animal that I've never seen before and I'm happy that such an animal does not exist on Earth. That would be terrifying. There was a fully stocked bar area in one corner but I don't think I will be getting into that. I feel like alien alcohol is much stronger than Earth's bourbon, especially for someone who has no tolerance for alcohol whatsoever. There were two dressers for clothes already fully stocked and obviously the bathroom but that was about it. The only other thing was the giant window that had the perfect view of the Sakaaran city and the trash lands. In the sky, I could see the multiple wormholes that open up to different planets. This made me think of home.

Before I could get too caught up in my thoughts, the two maids returned after preparing everything in the bathroom. They quickly came back to the bed to help me get to the bath.

Up until this moment, I didn't think about how I would handle a bath by myself with all my injuries.

I didn't have to wonder for long on that because as soon as we got to the bathroom the two maids started to undress me.

I immediately started blushing. "Um...You don't have to do this, I can bathe myself." I said, trying to think of anything that would get me out of this embarrassing situation.

"Sorry we can't do that. It's the Grandmaste'rs orders to do anything we can to help you. And no one goes against the Grandmaster's orders."

I feel completely uncomfortable being naked in front of people and now they are bathing me too. The last time I was naked in front of someone was when I was a toddler and my mom was giving me a bath.

I just have to go along with this because with my injuries, I can't really move on my own. And even if I didn't have injuries, these women were stronger than me. I couldn't over power them to make them leave.

Once putting me in the bathtub the maids start washing me. They start with cleaning my hair and then move on to scrubbing my body. Every time they would get near a private area I would try to squirm away, but they just kept pulling me back. They also shaved my legs, armpits, and private area. At that point I started fighting them on it.

"Why do you guys have to do that, I can do it myself. This is all very uncomfortable." I said while trying to squirm away.

"We have to do this because that's the way he likes it. Now stop moving or you are going to get cut!"

" _Who the hell are they talking about! I don't care who likes it this way! IT'S MY BODY_!" I thought, still squirming until I think one of them pinched a pressure point on my neck at that moment because I felt a prick and then my body completely relaxed.

Once they washed me off, they helped me out and dried me off. They put lotion on me but I didn't fight it because I didn't want the same thing to happen again like it did in the bath.

They put me in a dress that was grey and black and had a toga style to it. The dress fit like a glove and showed off all my curves. The dress is held up by a strap over my left shoulder. There was a built in bra that lifted my perky breast nicely. Both of my sides were bare from just under my breasts, down to my hips. There was a strip of cloth covering my belly button. The skirt of the dress was to my mid-thigh in the front and in the back, the fabric fell down to my ankles. After the maids put this dress on me, I looked in the mirror. I felt completely embarrassed. I have never showed so much skin before. Not to mention I hardly every wear dresses, but I guess I should get used to it because all they gave me to wear were dress of a similar fashion, showing just as much skin.

The maids now sat me down in a chair and started on my hair and makeup. They didn't have the same makeup products that Earth has so I have no idea what they used. When they were finished, my eyes looked bigger and more doe like and I had what I guess is lip gloss. For my hair, the girls did a small French braid at the top into a bun. The rest of my hair was flowing free and curly. **(A/N hair is just like 142/Valkyrie's hairstyle)**

Once the maids are finished, they called the healers into the room while I layed on the bed.

The healers set up their equipment and then used a hover device on me that floated over my body. It scanned my body from my head to my toes. They told me this device would tell them what all my injuries were, both internal and external.

The device detected that I had a black eye, busted bottom lip, a cracked rib, a bite on my outer right thigh, a badly sprained ankle, and multiple bruises covering my body.

The device also detected the bite I got from James which I completely forgot about. The healers questioned me on it but I didn't want to think about the past so I told them I got it before I came to this planet and they shouldn't worry about it. They didn't question me but they gave me a look I did quite understand.

With their equipment, they were able to completely heal the black eye, busted lip, the bite mark from the Sakaaran, and all the bruises. The cracked rib and the sprained ankle will now only take about a week to get better thanks to the healers. they just told me I couldn't do anything strenuous. They gave me Sakaar's equivalent to Earth's crutches so I could stay off my foot. They also wrapped my rib.

Once the healers were done, I thanked them and they left just as the maids came in with my dinner.

Once they set the dinner down the maids left me to eat my dinner alone. I take a bite and find that I don't like Sakaaran food as much as I like Earth's food. I might be edible but it's not something I want to live with forever.

I finished my meal 5 minutes ago and now I'm just sitting on my bed with nothing better to do. Then I hear a knock on my door. I get up and go to answer it using my crutches to help me walk. I open the door to see the Grandmaster.

End Bella's POV

No POV

Once the door is fully open, the Grandmaster is frozen in shock seeing Bella. He was stunned at her beauty that is even more enhanced than when he first saw her. Like the healers said, she's now clean and the smaller injuries were healed. Now he was able to get a good look at her.

" _I was right about those pouty lips, they are so kissable."_ He thought. She had a smooth, pale complexion. Her right eye was fixed now and she had the most beautiful brown eyes that can't help but just draw you in. Her dress was amazing. It accentuates her perfect hourglass figure and the dress pushed up her big breast that would distract any male. All in all she was sex on legs yet, somehow she still kept that innocent aura about her.

Once seeing her full beauty, the Grandmaster realizes that he really likes her. He actually wants her as his wife and Queen. Her hidden secrets are just an added bonus.

Once he noticed he had been staring for to long, he looks in her eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Bella was playing the part of the shy girl and acted embarrassed but she didn't like the way Grandmaster was looking at her. It was like he wanted to eat her. She had been there before and it broke her heart so she didn't want to go back. And she really didn't like this man at all.

The Grandmaster goes back to thinking about why he is here. "So do you have you questions all thought up?"

"Um… Yeah, but I only have one." Bella can feel her eyes start to water.

The Grandmaster starts to worry. " _What could the question be that she is getting so emotional?"_

Bella chokes on a sob. "Is there any way I can get back to Earth?"

"I'm sorry, but no." The Grandmaster had to give himself a pat on the back, he almost believed his lie.

Bella slowly shut her door. She fell to the floor and began to cry.

The Grandmaster could hear her sobs through the door. He decided to leave her alone for the rest of the night.

In her room, Bella promised herself this would be the only time she cried over her old life. She cried herself to sleep that night.

In his room, the Grandmaster fell asleep with the image of the crying girl next door.

* * *

Well, here it is. I hope you like it.


	5. She's Something Special

Chapter 4

Previously

 _In her room, Bella promised herself this would be the only time she cried over her old life. She cried herself to sleep that night._

 _In his room, the Grandmaster fell asleep with the image of the crying girl next door._

* * *

Now

Bella found it really amazing how boring it is no a different planet. This is mostly due to the fact that the Grandmaster has not let Bella leave her seat beside him. Her typical routine is the Grandmaster calls her down to the throne room after breakfast. The maids help her get ready. Then she walks to the throne room. After entering the throne room she sits in the chair beside the Grandmaster he pointed out to her, her second day there.

One morning, she tried to move away from the Grandmaster and went to sit somewhere else to try and talk with the people from the Grandmasters inner circle. She sat down in front of a man that looked about her age. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak she heard the Grandmaster yelling her name on the other side of the room. She blushed when she saw everyone was looking at her. She quickly got up and rushed over to his side. She was fuming on the inside. " _Does he not realize how embarrassing that is?"_

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked putting on a friendly face once she was in front of the Grandmaster.

"No. Why would there be something wrong? I called you over here to ask you if there is anything you needed for your room. Are you having any issues with it?" She could tell he pulled that bull crap right out of his ass.

"No. Everything's fine thank you." Bella was trying to be polite as possible.

"Alright well, why don't you sit in this chair. We wouldn't want you getting lost around here."

He then proceeded to tell her all about a contest he created where he would force his prisoners, that he referred to as 'Gladiators', to fight to the death.

He got so excited when he was talking about it. I was appalled at how easily he could talk about murder.

The Grandmaster didn't let her wander off on her own again and Bella didn't ask because she was still trying to gain favor with him. That was how she was made to spend her days on Sakaar.

* * *

Today was no different, the Grandmaster once again called Bella down to the throne room and the maids came to help her get ready.

The maids entered her room and like all the other mornings the maids once again took Bella to the bathroom to do the same routine they have been doing since the first day she got there. Even though Bella is healed more than when she was the first night, she no longer fights the maids because they are still stronger than she is. They have also been doing her hair and make-up the same as her first night in Sakaar. The only thing that really changes is her clothes.

"We talked to the healers and they said you do not have to wear the wrap around your ribs anymore. You also do not need to use your crutches. Just remember to keep taking it easy." Bella just nodded and let them continue.

Today they put her in another revealing dress. She now knows that the Grandmaster has been telling the maids what to dress her in. The dress was skin tight and a dark blue color. It was one shouldered. The top of Bella's cleavage was on display. The dress was cut to show her stomach and backside and there was a small strip that connects the top half to the bottom half. The skirt of the dress was long and reached her ankles. There was a slit on her side going all the way to her hip down to her ankle. And the top and the bottom half was connected by a ring that rested right above the slit. Bella once again blushed at showing so much skin but she was beginning to get used to it.

Bella is on her way to the throne room at the Grandmaster's request, again.

It just so happens that on this day a gladiator escaped from the dungeon. He stole a knife from a Sakaaran guard after knocking him out. The escapee was making his way through the palace trying to find an exit when he saw Bella. He decided to take Bella hostage not even knowing how important she was to the Grandmaster.

Bella was outside the throne room when she sees a man running towards her. He looked panicked. Bella starts to worry when she sees the man is holding a Sakaaran knife. Bella freezes not knowing what do.

The gladiator grabs her and spins her so that her back is to his front. He holds the knife to her throat. Bella lets out a small scream feeling the metal against her neck.

Bella's scream was heard in the throne room by the Grandmaster. He walked to the door and opened it a crack to see what was going on. He saw one of his new gladiators with a knife to His Bella's throat. The Grandmaster was about to get his guards to help Bella when he remembered what Scrapper 142 said about Bella being able to defend herself. He wanted to see how she would deal with this situation. So, he didn't call his guards to help her. He just continued to watch through the crack in the door.

While holding on to her, the gladiator told Bella he needed to use her as a hostage to escape.

"It's a shame I have to kill you when I make it out of here. You are so beautiful, but I'm not fighting in the Grandmaster's games." He said digging the knife a little into her neck.

Bella felt a tear slip from her eye. She thought she would be protected when she was so close to the Grandmaster. She guessed she couldn't completely depend on that. Once again, Bella found herself fearing for her life.

At that moment, Bella remembered what she did to the Sakaarans who attacked her in the trash land her first day. With no other hope of someone coming to save her, she tried replicating what she did then.

She concentrated as hard as she could. It took her multiple tries to achieve the blue energy like she had before. And each time she tried, a flicker of blue light would appear coming from her body a little bigger than the last time.

On her fifth try, the blue energy exploded from her body. The gladiator was forcefully thrown against a wall by Bella's energy. And again, her attacker was knocked out.

Bella backed away to the other side of the hallway until she hit the wall. She slid down to sit, holding herself and shaking.

Bella couldn't believe she was attacked again. She also had a fear of this new power inside her. She has tried not thinking about it since she had gotten here, and it has worked. Until now. Bella has used her power twice now and she still doesn't know what it is or what it will do to her.

The Grandmaster was seeing all this from the crack in the door. There was a look of complete shock of his face. He knew Bella was special, but he never realized how powerful she was. This just pushed him more to proceed with his plan. She would become Sakaar's Queen, his wife, and now she would also act as his defense and an enforcer. He wanted to own her in every way. And he would do whatever it took to get her.

* * *

Neither Bella nor the Grandmaster noticed the figure behind the corner watching as Bella used her power.

It was Loki, who landed in Sakaar when Hela forced him out of the Bifrost. He made it into the palace using his magic without anybody seeing him. He noticed the Midgardian with a knife held to her throat. He felt compelled to help the little women, not knowing why. That was until he saw blue sparks coming from her body. Loki had never been so intrigued by a Midgardian before. He felt like this Midgardian could handle the situation. And he was happy he waited.

Loki was astounded when the man was flung back into the wall by the women's blue energy. He also saw how the girl looked terrified at what she had done. " _So, she has recently received her powers and she doesn't know what is happening to her or how to control it."_

Loki walks over to Bella slowly, trying not to startle her. He kneels in front of her to get her attention.

"Hello." Even though he said this quietly, Bella still looked up at him frightened. But that had more to do with what just happened.

"Don't be afraid. My name is Loki. What is your name?"

"I'm Isabella, but I go by Bella." Bella replied still shaking but feeling a little better knowing the stranger's name.

"I won't hurt you. Actually, it's the opposite. I think I can help you with your powers. I can help you find out what they entail and teach you how to control it."

"Really? You would do this for me?" Bella asked relieved. She didn't know why but she felt a sense of comfort when this stranger said he would help here.

"Of course, I would. I'm offering, aren't I?"

"I… I mean… that would be amazing! Yes, please!"

The Grandmaster saw Loki approach His Bella and converse with her. He didn't like the instant connection he saw between the two.

"Bella!" The Grandmaster called out in an almost believable tone, shocking both her and Loki out of their daze. The Grandmaster just couldn't hide the anger in his voice at the familiarity the two showed.

"Are you ok?!" The Grandmaster runs over to Bella grabbing her and pulling her away from Loki.

"Um, I'm ok. Thank you." Bella couldn't help the shock she felt at the difference between the comfort she felt around Loki and the feeling of agitation that washed over her as soon as she saw the Grandmaster.

"One of your gladiators escaped and tried to take me hostage so he could get out of the palace. This man grabbed the escapee and pushed him against the wall knocking him out." Bella came up with a believable lie so the Grandmaster wouldn't know about her powers. She didn't know that the Grandmaster saw the whole thing.

Loki went along with it realizing Bella didn't want the Grandmaster to know about her power.

The Grandmaster knew this was a lie because he watched the whole thing. He went along with it because if he didn't, Bella would know that he just watched instead of trying to help.

While still holding Bella, the Grandmaster gave Loki a death glare, thinking Loki was trying to take one of his possessions. This was the Grandmaster's way of marking his territory on Bella.

The Grandmaster pulls Bella far enough away from him so he can look into her eyes. "Why don't you go back to your room for now. Calm down after what just happened while I deal with this man. I will call you back down when it is safe."

"Please don't hurt him. He was just trying to help me." Bella quickly cuts in quickly, not wanting Loki taken away. He said he would help her, he can't leave.

"I'll take that into consideration. Go on now. I'll send the healers to your room again."

Bella gives Loki one last look before she walks off towards her room, hardly containing her anger. She didn't like how she was being treated like a child. She hides behind a corner so they couldn't see her anymore but she could still hear them.

Once Bella is out of sight the Grandmaster confronts Loki.

"I don't know who you are, but that girl is off limits! She is mine and she will be the future Queen of Sakaar!" The Grandmaster walks back towards his throne room and motions for the guard to bring Loki to him.

Loki rolls his eyes at the Grandmaster's obvious obsession with the girl he made leave. He could instantly tell Bella didn't feel the same way as the Grandmaster.

Behind her corner, Bella couldn't believe the Grandmaster wanted her as his Queen. He talked about her like he owned her. Bella will have to remember to be extra careful when she is around him. Once they were inside the throne room, Bella could no longer hear them so she continued to her room worrying about what would happen to the man who said he would help her control her power.

And once again, after Bella got to her room, the healers arrived and healed the small cut that was on Bella's neck.

* * *

So, this is it. I will update the next chapter as soon as I am done editing it which shouldn't take long. I split this chapter from the next chapter.

I'm also sorry about this chapter. It is not my best work but it is necessary because Loki shows up. I promise it will get better.


	6. Loki

Chapter 5

Previously

 _Behind her corner, Bella couldn't believe the Grandmaster wanted her as his Queen. He talked about her like he owned her. Bella will have to remember to be extra careful when she is around him. Once they were inside the throne room, Bella could no longer hear them so she continued to her room worrying about what would happen to the man who said he would help her control her power._

 _And again, after Bella got to her room, the healers arrived and healed the small cut that was on Bella's neck._

* * *

Now

In the throne room, the Grandmaster still couldn't believe the connection he saw that grew between His Bella and the man in the 5 minutes they knew each other. He sent Bella to her room because he just needed an excuse to get her away from the man she called Loki. They were getting too close for his liking.

The Grandmaster was also mad at himself because if he was quicker then he could have been the one to calm her down. Then Bella wouldn't need to lie to him and she would have been happy with him, not Loki.

"Topaz, send the healers to Bella's room. And send extra guards to the dungeon to handle the gladiators." The Grandmaster demands before he sits down.

Once the Grandmaster was seated on his throne, the guards pushed Loki to stand before him.

With his silver tongue, Loki was able to convince the Grandmaster to let him stay and give him a room in the palace. And with a little extra insistence, Loki was able to gain entrance into the Grandmaster's inner circle.

"I only have one rule. Do not get attached to Bella. She is special. She is going to be my wife and the future Queen of Sakaar." Loki had to stop himself from making a snarky comment. That would not keep him in the Grandmaster's good graces.

"Of course. I understand. Bella is off limits." Loki agrees but is obviously lying. He made a promise to help her and he still had to figure out the connection he felt between them.

When Loki turned around to walk away, he had to keep the mischievous smile from his face so the guards wouldn't see.

The Grandmaster sends Loki off to mingle with the others in his throne room. He then calls for the maids to tell Bella it is ok to come back down now.

When arriving in the throne room Bella sees Loki and a smile instantly lights her face. She was finally going to get help controlling whatever it was inside of her.

Bella moves to walk towards Loki so they could talk but he holds up his hand signaling for her to stop. He mouthed the words "later".

Bella understood what Loki meant. He didn't want to talk in front of the Grandmaster. He is trying to stay alive just like she is and he is risking his life to help her. She follows his instructions and goes to sit in her usual spot beside the Grandmaster.

Once Bella is in her seat, the Grandmaster quickly goes in for an apology. "I'm truly sorry that happened to you, Sweetheart."

Bella internally growls at the term of endearment and she is impressed with her ability to not let it show. "It's ok. I'll get over it."

The day continues like all other days, Bella sits in her chair beside the Grandmaster. But now, instead of being bored out of her mind, Bella plays the incident of this morning in her head over and over again. She is also storing any questions she has for Loki to ask him later.

When it is time for Bella to go back to her room, she wrote down directions to her room with instructions to come after dinner. She discreetly handed it to Loki as she passed him on her way out. She made sure no one noticed their little exchange, especially the Grandmaster.

Once in her room, the maids brought her dinner and she spent the rest of her time thinking about Loki and her powers until he got there.

* * *

After he finished his dinner that night, Loki followed Bella's directions to her room so they could finally talk.

He knocked on Bella's door quietly not wanting anyone else to hear it besides Bella.

When Bella opened the door, she gave him a bright smile and pulled him into her room so others wouldn't see him.

Inside Bella's room, Loki was finally able to take in her appearance. Loki knows that the bond he shares with Bella is not one of lovers, but he was still male. Meaning he could certainly appreciate what she has to offer. She was extremely beautiful. And the dress she's been wearing clearly emphasizes her curves. Loki was also able to notice that she didn't feel confident in what she was wearing. Meaning she was not used to showing so much skin. He decided he would also help her build up her confidence when he teaches her to use her powers. " _No one this beautiful should be ashamed of how they look."_

"We have to be quiet, the Grandmaster is right next door." She whispered to him, not even noticing the way Loki looked at her.

Loki nodded his head in understanding. If anyone found him in here with her, things could turn out bad. And for some reason, Loki didn't want to have Bella taken away from him.

"You are very smart not to trust the Grandmaster. You have magnificent powers and the Grandmaster, without a doubt, wants to use you for what you can do. I also think he has formed an unhealthy obsession with you."

Bella bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her midsection looking worried. "Yeah, I noticed that too. I'm just trying to play along enough not to get killed."

"He has plans for you and I do not think you will like them. He wants to make you his wife and the Queen of Sakaar. Just make sure to be extra careful around him." Bella had heard the Grandmaster talk about his desires earlier and she feels just as disgusted now as she did then.

She desperately wanted to change the subject, not wanting to think about being in any relationship, let alone an intimate one, with the Grandmaster.

"Let's not talk about that for now. Can you tell me what's happening to me?"

Loki nods his head. "To fully understand your powers, I need to know what brought them out, what was going through your mind when the blue energy exploded out of you?"

Bella thought back to landing on Sakaar and immediately being beaten.

"The first time it happened was when I had just gotten to this godforsaken planet, scared out of my mind, not knowing where the hell I am. Then these people show up with weapons. They cornered me and beat me half to death. I was with some pretty bad injuries. I was just given permission to walk without crutches this morning. My other injuries were healed by the healers and my ribs just healed enough to not wear a wrap anymore."

Loki sees Bella is starting to hyperventilate so he did something that surprised even him. He put his arm around her shoulders and tried to soothe her and get her to calm down. She immediately started taking deeper breaths at the physical contact.

" _What is this woman doing to me?"_

"I was terrified. The fear of dying was too much. Then out of nowhere, something explodes out of me. It pushed everyone away and knocked them out. I just ran after that."

"Is that when you ended up here?" Loki asked trying to get the full story.

"Yeah. The Grandmaster found me at the entrance of the city and he hasn't let me leave his side since."

"Is what happened today the same as what happened on your first day?" Bella thinks on this and comes to a realization.

"Yeah. It was. The escapee told me after he was done using me he was going to kill me. All I could think was 'I made it this far, I can't die here.' He just kept digging his knife into my neck. Then it happened again. The blue energy force exploded out of me. It threw the guy back and knocked him out."

Loki stands up and starts pacing. He is silent for a few minutes trying to process everything, occasionally glancing at her. Then he stops and kneels in front of Bella.

"I know what I am going to say will be confusing and hard to understand. Just try to keep up and I will answer your questions at the end." Bella nodded.

"Bella, you are a very special Midgardian-"

"Midgardian?" Bella asks cutting him off.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Yes, Midgard is Earth, the planet you are from. A Midgardian refers to someone who is an inhabitant of Midgard/Earth. Now please, no more interruptions. Questions will be at the end." Bella nods her head looking sheepish with a big blush forming. She mumbles a "Sorry."

Loki has to keep himself from smirking because of how embarrassed she looks.

"You hold magic within you. I did not think it was possible for Midgardians to hold any type of magic. However, you hold the strongest kind of magic. It is called a shield. There are two types of shields. A mental shield and a physical shield." At this point, Loki grabs Bella's hands. "And I can sense with my magic that you possess both the shield types." He lets Bella go and stands up once again, giving her time to take everything in.

Bella's mouth about hits the floor. She just stares at him unblinkingly.

After a few minutes, she draws into herself. "So, I'm the freak of my species."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that. I would say you are so much more interesting than any other in your world." Loki said trying to make her feel better. He hated seeing her lose what little self-confidence she had.

"Bella while you are definitely an anomaly to the others of your planet, you are too special to be labeled as a freak."

Bella lets out a little giggle. "Thanks, I guess."

Loki felt a sense of pride being able to make her laugh after having such a hard day. And in a rare moment, he smiles back at her. But he quickly composes himself before she notices.

Bella once again gets lost in her thoughts. She quickly comes to her senses and realizes she hardly knows anything about the man in front of her. She has this urge to get to know him.

"So, how did you get here? Or better yet, how do you know so much about my magic and what is happening to me?"

Loki looks towards the window and sees the sun is coming up. He realizes they have been talking all night. "How about this. Why don't you try to get some rest before the Grandmaster calls for you? It won't be long now. I will come back tonight and then I will tell you my story. And in return, you tell me yours."

Bella nods her head. She's excited about getting to know who Loki is. She also has some fear inside of her. " _He wants to know my story and I feel compelled to tell him all of it. Especially the part about_ _ **them**_ _. Will he hate me when he finds out I'm just a pet to be used and thrown away? But, somehow, I get this feeling that Loki wouldn't do that to mean, a feeling that I can trust him."_

They both turn towards the wall Bella shares with the Grandmaster when they hear him yelling to the maids to get his bath started.

"You have to go and head back to your room before your maids show up with your breakfast. Mine will be coming some too. I don't know what he will do if he finds out you were in here and I don't think I can handle losing you." Bella quickly takes Loki's hand and leads him to the door.

Loki lets a smile take over his face hearing this. He doesn't think he will be able to handle losing Bella either.

"Bella, we have to act like we do not know each other in front of others. Word can get back to the Grandmaster. However, I will introduce myself to you. Just act naturally."

Bella nods and in a quick decision, she gives Loki a hug before he leaves. Loki returns it after the shock leaves him and then walks away.

Loki hears Bella murmur a "Thank you" as he's about to turn the corner. This puts a smile on his face

* * *

I'm sorry about this chapter. It's not one of my favorites. I like the plot but I couldn't find a way to word it that made me satisfied. However, it was a chapter that needed to happen. I kept putting this chapter off just because I didn't know how to word things. I promise it will get better from here.


	7. Backstory

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _"Bella, we have to act like we do not know each other in front of others. Word can get back to the Grandmaster. However, I will introduce myself to you. Just act naturally."_

 _Bella nods and in a quick decision, she gives Loki a hug before he leaves. Loki returns it after the shock leaves him and then walks away._

 _Loki hears Bella murmur a "Thank you" as he's about to turn the corner. This puts a smile on his face._

* * *

Now

Bella POV

I woke up with having little sleep but that's fine because I was able to stay up talking with Loki.

The maids come in with my breakfast. They prepare my bath and clean my room while I eat.

All that's on my mind when the maids are getting me ready for the day is what Loki and I talked about last night. And I can't wait to hear his story. I know his story will be difficult. You can tell the hardships he's been through by the pain in his eyes. However, I think hearing his story, and him hearing mine in return will bring us even closer together.

Today they dressed me in a one-shouldered tight-fitting, black dress. There is a cleavage window in the middle of my bust area that shows the curves of my breasts. My abdomen area is adorned with a large golden belt that is separated into three thick stripes. The front of the skirt is pleated and goes down to my mid-thigh. The skirt lengthens in the back to reach my ankles. I think this is one of the more modest dresses I've worn. It still showed a little skin but at least my boobs weren't falling out of my dress. The only shoes they gave me when I got here were two pairs of golden gladiator shoes. There was a pair with heels and a pair without heels. I always go for the ones without heels.

After I was dressed, the maids once again told me I was called down to the throne room by the Grandmaster.

On my walk down, I couldn't help but think about what Loki had said about introducing himself. Wouldn't it be weird if Loki introduced himself to me even after the Grandmaster practically claimed me for himself? It's like Loki's asking for a fight with the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster would definitely pick a fight over that.

I have to do it fast. I must act before Loki does.

Thinking it over, I realized the Grandmaster would refrain from saying anything on the matter if I confronted Loki instead of the other way around.

It wouldn't be suspicious if I was to thank my savior, Loki, in front of all the witnesses in the throne room. No one would question why I would want to thank him. They think he saved my life. It is the proper thing to do.

Loki doesn't have to go back on his word because I will be the one going to him. He will be safe from the Grandmaster.

* * *

I walked into the throne room and immediately headed in the direction of Loki as soon as I spotted him.

Everyone is staring at me, especially the Grandmaster. He seems very confused about the fact that I am not by his side as soon as I walk through the door.

As I walk to Loki, I am acting confident but on the inside, I am really freaking out with all the eyes on me.

Even Loki is staring. I can see it in his eyes. He is trying to figure out if I have lost my mind. " _Didn't we just talk about this? Is she crazy? She's going to ruin everything."_

I came to a stop in front of Loki.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me yesterday. You put yourself in danger for me and I greatly appreciate it." I said, putting on a big smile, explaining to Loki, and everyone else by default, why I was talking to him.

From the corner of my eye, I can see the Grandmaster. He looks somewhat pleased that this is the only reason for my talking to Loki.

"You are very welcome Bella. My name is Loki." Loki responds, seeming to catch on.

"Nice to meet you. I just wanted to say if you need anything just talk to me. I hope we can be friends." Peaking at the Grandmaster again, I see that he is instantly dejected when learning that I wanted to spend more time with Loki. Then he looks mad and jealous that I would even look at another man even though we have nothing between me and him.

"That is very nice of you. Thank you. I'm sure we will be great friends."

I smile then turn around and start walking back to my assigned seat beside the Grandmaster ignoring everyone's stares.

The day continued like normal after that. However, this time the Grandmaster ordered lunch for us so we could eat together.

He is usually gone for lunch. The Grandmaster says lunchtime is when Scrapper 142 comes for meetings. I tend not to question him on things, trying to stay out of his business as much as possible. I think he just wants to eat together so I won't go back over to Loki.

End Bella's POV

* * *

No POV

Time skip to outside Bella's room after dinner

On his walk to Bella's room, Loki thought about materializing to Bella instead of having to sneak past the Grandmaster's room, but there was an issue with that. The discussion of their pasts could get depressing and Bella might want a hug like last night. Loki couldn't deny her anything so if she wanted a hug, she was going to get it. Loki might even need a hug after this but he would never admit it.

Loki knocks quietly on Bella's door once again. She quickly opened it with a bright smile. Loki walked into her room.

"I thought I said I would introduce myself to you in front of everyone." Loki said sitting on the edge of Bella's bed.

Bella bit her lip. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just the more I thought about it, the more unrealistic it seemed."

Loki gave her a confused look.

"I know that the Grandmaster told you to stay away from me. Oh, by the way, thanks for not listening to him. I just kept thinking that a normal person who was supposed to fear the Grandmaster, wouldn't go out of their way to befriend me. Especially after the Grandmaster said not to. With the way I did things, he can't get mad at you because I confronted you first and I announced to the room that I wanted us to be friends."

"That was very clever of you." Loki told her with his trademark smirk. Bella smiled back.

Bella sat next to Loki on the bed. After a few minutes of silence, Bella finally broke.

"Is it time now? Can you tell me your story?"

Loki gave her a weary smile and nodded his head.

Loki was actually scared at this moment. He was terrified at the thought that if Bella learned everything he had done, she wouldn't want to be with him anymore, let alone want to be his friend. He couldn't lie to her. He physically couldn't and it must be because of the mysterious bond they have. Which he would have to think about later.

At that moment, Bella gave him a blinding smile. With that smile, Loki's worries disappeared. There wasn't a judgmental bone in her body directed at him. And it is the same way with him towards her. He could never judge her or hate her for what she had done. Loki knew she felt the same way. With that thought, Loki was able to tell his story.

"I am Loki, prince of Asgard. I am the god of mischief and lies. I was born in Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants. My father was the King. When I was born I was incredibly small, too small for a Frost Giant. My father was cruel and because I was born as the runt of my kind, he cast me aside and left me to die." At this, a tear slipped from Bella's eye. She took Loki's hand and squeezed. Loki gave her a faint smile then continued with his story.

"Odin, King of Asgard found me. He took me to the Palace in Asgard. He and his wife, Queen Frigga, took me in as their son. They already had a son, Thor, who was a little older than me. You might remember him from his time in Asgard. He was part of the Avengers. Anyway, they never told Thor or I of my true heritage and we were both too young to remember…." Loki continued to tell Bella everything.

About the day of Thor's coronation and how he got Thor banished to Earth. Trying to take over Odin's place as King. He told her of falling off the rainbow bridge and ending up in Sanctuary where he was tortured by Thanos. About how he tried to take over Earth and then losing to the Avengers. Then he was put in Asgardian jail after that. How the women I thought of as a mother died in a battle on Asgard while he was locked up. He then went on to explain that Thor busted him out of the prison so he could lead Thor through one of Loki's portals to Malekith's world. He told Bella how he faked his death and in the end, he pretended to be Odin again while Thor left. He also told her about the recent events that landed him in Sakaar. How Hela was let out of Odin's prison when Odin died and while she was chasing him and Thor through the Bifrost, he was knocked out and landed on Sakaar.

Bella was speechless. She couldn't believe everything that he went through. Sure, he made some wrong decisions but she wouldn't judge him for it.

"I'm sorry you went through all that," She stops speaking and stands up. She then jumps on him and wraps her arms around his neck squeezing tight. "but is it wrong that I am happy you are here with me on this horrible planet?" Loki laughs and Bella joins in. Loki enjoys the comfort and acceptance he is receiving from her. It is like a weight is being lifted off his shoulders he didn't know was there. " _Bella actually accepts me for who I am!"_

They pull apart.

"I guess it's my turn now, huh?" Bella bites her lip.

"Well, my mom and dad divorced when I was a baby. My mother took me in the divorce. She was a free spirit and we moved around a lot…" She continued after that.

She told Loki about moving to Forks after her mother got remarried. How when she got to Forks she got involved with the Cullens and stupidly falling in love. Bella still had issues saying their name. She talked about how they treated her like family. Then the James incident happened and later, her birthday party disaster. Bella started crying when she got to the part of Edward breaking her heart in the woods and leaving her. She calms down with Loki supporting her and then tells him about what has happened to her since landing in Sakaar.

Loki was trying to control his anger. Not anger at Bella, never at Bella. The ones Loki was completely furious at were the Cullens for bringing Bella into the supernatural world and then just abandoning her. If he ever saw those monsters, he would drag out torturing them before slowly and painfully killing them. Especially that ex-boyfriend of hers.

Loki finally got her to calm down enough to stop crying.

"You didn't get a lot a sleep last night. Get some rest. We will start working on your powers tomorrow night." He says with a smile.

Bella bites her lip once again, unsure if she was overstepping her bounds for what she was about to ask. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't really want to be alone right now."

Loki nodded and pulled them both back to lay on her bed.

Bella cuddled up next to him and Loki smiled. He was now sure that she wasn't scared of him at all.

There was nothing sexual about them laying together on that bed. It was just one friend comforting another.

But they were more than friends. There was a bond that connected them. It wasn't a bond for lovers. Their bond was like that of close siblings. Definitely not like Loki's relationship with Thor. Bella and Loki's bond was based on trust and understanding between the two. The bond was formed as soon as they met. And it won't go away until one of them is no longer living.

Loki fell asleep thinking about his bond with Bella and torture methods for vampires.

* * *

In the next chapter, things are going to start picking up again. Loki will teach Bella how to use her powers.

I put a lot of description into Bella's outfits so you guys can see the Grandmaster is telling the maids to dress Bella up in sexy skin-tight clothes that make her look like a goddess. The Grandmaster is using Bella's clothes to tell his subjects that Bella is superior to them.


	8. Jealousy

Chapter 7

I know it is shorter than the others but I am going you guys two chapters, two days in a row.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _But they were more than friends. There was a bond that connected them. It wasn't a bond for lovers. Their bond was like that of close siblings. Definitely not like Loki's relationship with Thor. Bella and Loki's bond was based on trust and understanding between the two. The bond was formed as soon as they met. And it won't go away until one of them is no longer living._

 _Loki fell asleep thinking about his bond with Bella and torture methods for vampires._

* * *

Now

Loki was startled awake when he heard a door slam in the next room.

From the hallway, he heard the Grandmaster yell "Have Bella come down once she gets dressed."

Loki quickly shook Bella awake.

"Hey, Bella." Bella wakes up to Loki's voice and smiles.

"Good morning."

Loki couldn't help but smile back in return.

"Good morning. I woke you up to tell you that I accidentally fell asleep in here last night. The Grandmaster is already up so I have to sneak out of here before anyone sees me."

Bella nods but Loki sees the dejected look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Loki asks concerned.

"I hate the fact that you're going to leave and we have to act like we don't know each other just so the Grandmaster is appeased."

"I do too. But, we do not have to act like we don't know each other. If my memory serves me right, you declared our soon-to-come friendship to the whole throne room yesterday. If you are the one to approach me then I do not see how the Grandmaster could call us out on it without looking possessive and overprotective." Loki answers with his mischievous smirk.

Bella gives him a smirk, that looks more like a smile, in return. It wasn't as menacing and a lot more innocent.

Bella remembers their situation.

"Ok, I'll approach you again, but you have to go. The maids will be here soon." Bella says trying to push him out of the bed unsuccessfully.

Loki walks to the door and Bella follows him. At the door, Loki turns around to face Bella.

"I'll come back tonight and then we can start working on your powers." Bella nods in return, excited at the fact she was finally going to learn about her powers.

Loki cracks the door open and looks both ways and sees the coast is clear. He then runs out of the room heading in the direction of his.

Bella walks over and lays back down on her bed, waiting for the maids to once again make their appearance.

She didn't have to wait long. Two minutes later there was a knock on her door and then the maids welcomed themselves inside without waiting for a reply. Bella rolled her eyes. Just like every other day. There's no sense of privacy.

They do their normal routine.

Today they chose a white dress with a skin-tight bodice. The dress is lined with a golden bandeau bra. The white fabric is loose around the bust so the bandeau bra is more noticeable making her breast draw more attention. The skirt is a mini with a pleated style. She wore flat golden gladiator shoes with the dress. The outfit was completed with a golden forearm bracelet. The dress was somewhat sporty and Bella found it would be perfect for practicing her powers with Loki tonight.

"The Grandmaster has called you down for after you were done getting dressed." One of the maids said.

Bella just nodded and left the room. She was used to the routine by now. They really didn't have to tell her anymore, it was the same every morning.

Bella walked through the throne room doors.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Loki talking to someone.

Everyone looked to see the new arrival including the Grandmaster.

The Grandmaster's jaw about hit the floor. " _She looks amazing in that dress."_

When the Grandmaster sees Bella, be can't take his eyes off her full, supple breasts. The dress really made them pop.

Bella sat next to the Grandmaster and became particularly uncomfortable when he wouldn't stop staring at her chest. Bella wanted to piss him off a little for annoying her so much. "I would like to get to know my savior if that is alright with you?"

Bella leaves and heads Loki's direction before the Grandmaster could respond.

"But he didn't save you." The Grandmaster mutters to himself watching her walk away with his anger growing.

" _I saw how she defended herself from the escaped gladiator with her power. Why does she lie and continue to act like Loki is the one who saved her? They have this connection with each other that I hate. I could see it the first minute they looked at each other. There must be something going on between them. I won't let my Queen be taken from me, she's too special. I can't lose her or her power to someone else."_

"Topaz, I want you to keep an eye on Bella and Loki. Something is going on and I want to know what." Topaz nods and throughout the day continues to discreetly watch over the two new friends.

* * *

After leaving the Grandmaster's side, Bella walks over to Loki who is having a conversation with one of the Grandmaster's subjects.

Bella taps on Loki's shoulder and smiles at him when he turns around. "Hello, Loki. If you have some time, I was wondering if we could talk and get to know each other?"

"I would like nothing more." Loki couldn't help but return her smile.

Bella takes his arm and walks them towards a corner with a couch so they could talk.

They both know that everyone is going to try to listen to their conversation and they didn't care. They just liked being together. They just stuck to mundane topics. They both felt it was a good time to get to know each other better.

Loki and Bella talked for hours until the Grandmaster got fed up with their friendly attitude.

" _Bella and Loki are becoming too close. Bella is mine and he is taking all of her attention. She is supposed to be acting this way with me. I have to put a stop to this!"_

The Grandmaster walked over to them trying to act casual to cover up the jealousy he felt.

He came to a stop beside Bella.

Bella and Loki were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't notice the Grandmaster standing there.

This made the Grandmaster furious. " _I am the King of Sakaar, how dare they ignore me in my throne room, in front of my subjects!"_

The Grandmaster coughed to get their attention.

They both looked at him.

"Bella, can I have a word with you?"

"I-" Bella started, but before she could finish the Grandmaster grabbed her arm in a tight grip and pulled her behind him as he walked them out of the throne room and into the hallway so no one would hear their conversation.

Loki was pissed off at how the Grandmaster was forcefully handling Bella.

All he could do was sit and wait until they were done talking. So he just sat where he was, fuming.

* * *

"Please let go. You're hurting me." The Grandmaster didn't even register that she said anything. He was just so mad that Bella wasn't considering his feelings.

He put on a concerned look as he started talking to her, finally letting go of her arm. "Bella, I don't think you should be hanging out with Loki anymore."

Bella began to fume on the inside, but she played her part of the innocent girl well, like a dog would, Bella cocked her head to the side and gave the most adorable curious look.

"Why? Loki is nice to me and we have a lot in common."

The Grandmaster was almost distracted by the beautiful girl's innocent face, but he had a point to make, so he summoned up some courage and was able to stay focused.

"Because you don't know him Bella and you most certainly can't trust him.

"That's not true. I've gotten to know Loki really well when we talked and we are able to understand each other. I haven't had that in a really long time." Bella says, trying to defend her new big brother.

The Grandmaster just shakes his head looking frustrated. "I've known you longer then Loki has so I think I can understand you better than he does. And I do understand you. But I see what the problem is now. I thought you would have been taught this at your age. Bella, not all men are good, some have hidden agendas. Most men will just be nice to you so they can have sexual intercourse with you. But, you see, I'm not like that. I care about you and your wellbeing. I'm just trying to look out for you." Bella was irate. The Grandmaster was talking to her like a dad teaching his teenage daughter about the dangers of men.

"Loki isn't like that." Now the Grandmaster was getting heated too. _"Why can't Bella understand that I just want her to myself?! She is not supposed to be interacting with other men, her attention should be on me! She should be feeling the same way as me, so she should understand."_

"Bella you are a very beautiful women, you just have to remember that you have a brain and you should use it from time to time."

Bella's jaw dropped at what he said. She was speechless. " _I can't believe it. Did he really just say that shit to me?"_

"I think from now on you should just stay by my side. That way you won't be confused about who is good and who isn't. I will tell you, just put your trust in me."

Bella slapped the Grandmaster on the cheek after his little speech. She turned and started to run off to her room but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. He stared at her for a few seconds and then did something that surprised the hell out of her.

* * *

I know this is somewhat shorter than all the others but I really felt this was a good place to stop.

I know I said that this will be the chapter where Loki trains Bella to use her powers but I thought of something else. It is still going to happen but maybe in a chapter or two.


	9. Over The Line

Chapter 8

I know this has been the longest I have gone without posting so far. I'm sorry! I was having trouble writing this chapter for some reason. I'm also supposed to be writing a 15-page paper right now for my English class, but I would much rather do this.

Before I start, I want to say I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. He stared at her for a few seconds and then did something that surprised the hell out of her._

Now

The Grandmaster moved one of his hands to the back of Bella's neck. With force, he pushed Bella's face towards his and then kissed her hard on the mouth.

Bella was frozen in shock for a minute. " _Is this really happening right now?"_

Once she registered that what was happening was real she tried with as much strength as she could to push him away, but the Grandmaster had the upper hand, he was too strong.

He pulled her body closer to his so there was barely any space between them.

Then his tongue darted out of his mouth and he tried to force his way into Bella's.

She clenched her lips and teeth together so he couldn't gain entrance.

" _This is so gross. This man is old enough to be my father. Why would the Grandmaster ever think I would want this? Is this my fault? Did I ever give any indication to him that this would be ok? Why am I constantly being attacked? I am sick of this! I have to do something before he takes this even further."_

As this was happening, all the anger Bella held towards the Grandmaster since she got her and at this moment was being gathered together inside her body. She felt her anger forming together. It was becoming too much to handle inside of herself and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She released it and the blue energy once again exploded from her body.

The Grandmaster was thrown away from her. It was the same wall that she threw the escaped gladiator into.

She assumed he was knocked out like all the rest of her attackers were but she didn't stay to check. As soon as the Grandmaster hit the wall, Bella took off in the direction of her room.

* * *

Bella was running to her room, scared out of her mind. " _What's going to happen to me. Of course, I was just defending myself but everyone is going to take the King's side over mine. Except for Loki, obviously. Is the Grandmaster going to retaliate some way? I know he was obsessed with me but is he really going to let this go? He can't, right? Oh no! The Grandmaster knows what I can do now. What's he going to do to me? Is he going to use me for something, experiment on me? I can't handle this. I need Loki!_

Bella makes it to her room and slams the door behind her. She pulls at her hair, freaking out.

She starts hyperventilating and falls to the ground crying.

* * *

Loki sees the Grandmaster being helped back into the room by his guards half an hour later after Bella and he left. He came back without Bella.

The guards get him to his chair. Loki could hear the guards fussing over the Grandmaster, asking him what happened.

The Grandmaster didn't answer, he just waved them off.

Once they left him alone, Loki could finally get a good view of the Grandmaster without the guards blocking him.

The Grandmaster looked disappointed like someone just took his favorite toy away. He is running his hand over his cheek and Loki saw the way he flinched after touching his check. Once his hands were removed, Loki could see the handprint on the Grandmaster's face.

When the Grandmaster first came in, Loki instantly knew something was wrong when he didn't see Bella with the Grandmaster. The slap mark on his cheek was even more evidence.

Loki saw how the Grandmaster kept glancing his direction like he was keeping watch over him. He also caught Topaz watching him a few times when the Grandmaster was in the hallway. Loki couldn't leave the room right now. It would raise too many questions considering his new friendship with Bella. So, he had to wait until their regular meeting time to check on Bella. " _This wait is going to be torture."_

* * *

In her room, it was almost time for Bella's nightly meeting with Loki. At some point, Bella eventually made it to her bed during the day. Over time she had stopped crying and was now just started at the ceiling. She was somewhat in a state of shock. She couldn't believe all the things that have happened since she got to Sakaar. And the Grandmaster's lip attack really caught her off guard.

Bella turned the maids away when they brought dinner. She lost her appetite and she didn't want to see anyone if they weren't Loki.

There was a knock on the door announcing that Loki showed up at the usual time. His knocking was more frantic than usual.

Bella ran to the door and swung it open. Loki was standing there with a concerned look on his face. Seeing that she was in her room calmed him down a little. But the concern was brought back when he noticed that her eyes were all puffy and red, realizing she had been crying.

Bella was slightly shocked when Loki was the one to initiate the hug but she really needed it.

"I was so worried about you when you did not come back into the throne room. Then I saw the Grandmaster being helped in by the guards. I did not know what to think. What happened?"

Bella began sobbing as she was reliving it. But hearing the concern in Loki's voice made her realize she had someone who cared for her on this godforsaken planet and he's not going anywhere.

Bella snuggled her face into the crook of Loki's neck. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and sat down next to her. Bella cuddled into Loki.

Neither of them said this allowed, but they were both amazed by the fact that they were so comfortable with each other after knowing the other for such a short amount of time.

"He kissed me Loki. The Grandmaster kissed me! I slapped him but he just kept going. He completely caught me off guard and when he tried to take it further my power exploded again. After he was thrown against the wall, I ran." After saying this, Bella continued to sob.

Loki pulled the crying women closer to him, he thought if he was focused on comforting Bella he wouldn't run out of the room and kill the Grandmaster.

Bella pulled away from Loki and looked into his eyes.

"He kissed me and I couldn't do anything about it. Teach me how to defend myself. I never want to be weak again."

Loki couldn't say no. He nodded seeing the determination in her eyes.

"You will no longer be left defenseless, Bella."

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait.

Tell me what you think so far.

Definitely next time, Bella will learn to use her powers. I will post it tomorrow or the next day.


	10. Power

Chapter 9

Finally here is Bella learning to use her powers.

And to those who asked, Thor will be coming shortly after she meets hulk.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Previously

" _He kissed me and I couldn't do anything about it. Teach me how to defend myself. I never want to be weak again."_

 _Loki couldn't say no. He nodded seeing the determination in her eyes._

" _You will no longer be left defenseless, Bella."_

Now

"First, I want to teach you some defensive moves so you will know how to defend yourself without the use of your powers so it can be an option if you ever need it. And if you are going to stick with me, this is going to be a necessity at times."

Bella nodded her head and they quickly got to work.

Bella was clumsy at first, but she was quick to match each move Loki showed her.

After a couple of hours Bella was able to master Loki's techniques.

While they worked Loki noticed Bella was finally smiling. Loki was proud of himself that he was able to get her mind off the incident with the Grandmaster.

-Page Break-

"Now, let's move on to developing your power."

"That was quick. Why so soon? The defense lesson wasn't as long as I thought it would be." Bella asked curiously.

"Because you are ready. You have surpassed my expectations. You can now defend yourself in battle. Just know that we will continue to practice so do not become sloppy." Loki teased her with a wink.

Bella let out a little giggle in return.

"Now first thing to do to get your power to come out, you have to concentrate. So focus."

" _I am really excited to learn to use my powers from the master of magic himself. Loki says it requires a lot of concentration but no matter what happens, I don't want to disappoint him."_

"Now, clear your mind. Which emotions have affected you the most when you used your powers?"

Bella instantly thinks of her anger. Anger towards the Cullens. " _They didn't love me. I wasn't a part of their family. I was just a pet to them."_

That realization triggered something inside of Bella. The anger she was feeling gave her powers strength.

She felt anger at Edward for the way he treated her. Making her feel like she was nothing but a child throwing a tantrum when it wanted things to go its way and never taking her feelings into consideration. Most of all, for leaving her in the forest, telling her he never really loved her and that she was just a pet to play with when bored. He wanted someone who he could mold into the perfect girlfriend. That just wasn't Bella.

She felt anger towards Alice who was constantly belittling the way she looked, how she dressed, and her time of torment playing Bella barbie.

Anger towards Emmett acting like the big brother she never had, then just leaving and always making jokes about the human just trying to make her blush.

Anger at Esme for acting like the mother she always wanted. Well mothers don't leave their children high and dry.

Anger at Carlisle for being the coven leader but never actually taking charge and making decisions for his "family".

Anger at Rosalie for never liking her from the beginning even though Bella did nothing to deserve her hatred.

Anger at Jasper for repeatedly manipulating her emotions so she would be more compliant.

Anger at all the Cullens for manipulating her into thinking they were family and would be together for the rest of eternity.

Bella realized she fell so deeply in love she didn't care about the outcome. She was alienating everyone with her need to be with Edward. She let him walk all over her. Even though his mind reading didn't work on her, Bella let him use her fears of not being good enough against her. She was molded to what he thought she should be. Bella realized too late what she was sacrificing.

The anger was consuming her. It was so much more worse than before. Her power was becoming unstable with her anger. Bella couldn't contain it anymore. The blue energy burst out of her body. It hit Loki and he was thrown back a good 30 feet knocking him against the wall.

After sliding down to the floor he looks up at Bella. He could practically see the rage rolling off of her. Disbelief colored his face. He had no idea how strong Bella's powers truly were or how much anger she was really holding in.

After getting off the floor, Loki walks up to Bella and starts soothing her. He eventually gets her to calm down.

"That was amazing! But you are using up too much energy at once. You want to start off small so you do not drain yourself in battle. That move might be good for a finishing blow but you cannot keep that up the whole fight. Start again and clear your mind. Try thinking of a different emotion. Something that makes you happy. Something that matters to you."

Bella realized she did feel somewhat dizzy after that.

Bella closes her eyes and takes Loki's advice. She thinks of something that makes her happy. Charlie. She remembers all their good times together. Just being around him made her Edward had to come in and cut their relationship off before it could ever really start.

She stopped herself, realizing she was getting off track. So she thought of Loki. He had become her best friend, her brother really. Loki brought out her confidence like no one else ever could. He helped her be the Bella she always aspired to be. Loki was her light on this foreign planet. She made a decision that she would always keep her new brother in her life any way she could.

After the decision was made, Bella instinctively held out her hand and within seconds a medium sized blue orb appeared hovering over her palm.

She opened her eyes and smiled at what she had accomplished. She could feel the energy passing through her palm and into the orb.

She held up her other hand and made the orb roll into her other palm. The orb started taking energy from the new palm.

"Very good, Bella! Whatever you were thinking about worked. You will need to continue thinking about what you were until you get better at calling upon your powers."

Bella blushed not wanted to tell Loki that she was thinking of him and their new found sibling bond to make her powers work. That's just embarrassing.

Loki was extremely impressed with how fast Bella was picking this up. When Loki was younger and more social, he tried to teach others who showed potential how to use their magic. It didn't really work out. While Bella's powers are not quite the same as magic, she is advancing quickly. She is definitely the best student he has ever had.

-Page break-

As the hours went by, they continue working on calling upon Bella's powers. Each time she did it quicker then before.

As the time went on, Loki wanted to see what else she could do with her powers. He discovered that Bella's abilities involved both a mental and physical shield.

Her mental shield is like a force field that can block all types of physical attacks that involve invading her mind. Loki believes that no one would be able to penetrate her mind. He doubted even his sceptre could control her. Not that he would ever try.

"From what you told me, I believe it is the reason Edward could never read your mind. Your ability has always been growing. Coming her and being attacked was such a shock to you, your shield developed."

Bella's physical shield has advanced even more after coming to Sakaar. She can now put a shield around her body and others which protects them from mental attacks like she is.

"It's like I can sense the individual life-forces, they somehow become apart of me when under my shield." She told Loki after achieving to protect him under her shield.

-Page Break-

"Ok. I think it's time. You finally have enough control of your powers to practice them against me."

When he they went back to fighting, Loki was quick to realize that when her main shield was pushed out to protect others, she produces a secondary shield to surround herself automatically. This protects her from attacks while being distracted.

They learned she could also use her powers to pick up objects and people. However, the heavier the object is, the more energy it takes out of her.

They are sparing and Bella gets the upper hand. She ducks down and swipes Loki's legs, knocking him down.

Bella stands above him and offers her hand to help him up. Loki accepts. They are facing each other both breathing heavily and both smiling about what they accomplished that night.

"You are a formidable opponent! You can now hold your own in battle." Loki tells Bella proudly.

"We have been doing this all night. You should get some sleep. Using your powers takes a lot out of you." Loki says once they catch their breath.

"I also know you do not want to talk about it but there is a chance the Grandmaster has something planned. No matter what he does I will always be able to find you know that we have developed out bond. Just know I will always find my way to you."

Bella nods and hugs him tight. "Thank you Loki. You are the best brother I could have ever asked for. I glad you came into my life." She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Loki smiled at her show of affection and hugged her tighter.

After Loki leaves, Bella falls into her bed in a dreamless sleep.

-Page Break-

So this is it.

Heads up, Hulk is coming soon!

Don't forget to tell me what you think. I really love all the feedback.


	11. New Roomates

Chapter 10

I'm really enjoying all the reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **-** Page Break-

Previously

 _After Loki leaves, Bella falls into her bed in a dreamless sleep._

Now

Grandmaster's POV

The Grandmaster is in his room, getting ready for the day.

What should I do about Bella? I don't want her to hate me but she has to know that I am the superior in this relationship. What I say goes. She has to learn to follow what I say, when I say it.

There has to be something I can do to assert my dominance over her.

At this moment, Topaz walks in to go over my schedule for the day like usual.

"Good morning Grandmaster. Today you are in the throne room until lunch. You have your usual meeting with Scraper 142 during lunch. That reminds me. The champion says he wants more fruits, he already ate the ones given to him yesterday.-" I cut Topaz off.

"He already ate all of it? I got him 50 pounds of that stuff. Where is he putting it all?"

I stop suddenly as a thought came to my head.

"Topaz, stop moving and listen to what I am going to say. I have had a brilliant idea." Topaz stops and gives me a quizzical look.

"My champion is going to be given a roommate for awhile." I announce, smiling at my own scheme.

"Once Bella sees the power I hold and that I have someone this dangerous under my thumb, she will come to respect me. She might get scared and even a little hurt, but it's worth the risk."

" _Besides, I'm sure she can defend herself with those powers of hers_." I think bitterly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, the champion is highly volatile? This is more than a little risk putting him with someone else. Especially someone who means so much to you." Topaz mutters the last part. I still heard her anyway.

"She needs to learn her place!" I yell at her, losing my cool.

I take a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Don't worry about the Queen-to-be. And maybe this way, she and Loki will get some space from each other. They look entirely too comfortable in the presence of the other." I said in a calmer tone with a note of jealousy that I can't hide.

Topaz just nods her head, not wanting to get on my bad side. Smart.

"I'll go over to her room right now and tell her the news. Have the maids gather the clothes I have already approved. They can put it in the champions room while he's training." Then I remember about her powers. "Actually, Topaz, gather around 10 to 15 guards, we might need them. Things might get out of hand." Topaz nods. I know she curious about all the guards but I'm not going to tell her yet. Bella is my secret.

End Grandmaster's POV

-Page Break-

No POV

In Bella's room, happening the same time the Grandmaster is getting ready and having his conversation with Topaz.

In bed, Bella is once again awoken by the maids welcoming themselves into her room. They pull her out of the bed not caring that she looked exhausted.

Bella only got around two hours of sleep after Loki left so she is pretty much dead on her feet right now.

The maids don't care. One maid begins feeding Bella her breakfast while the other prepares the bath.

They continue the morning routine basically carrying Bella around.

Bella begins to wake up while they are dressing her.

Today the maids dress her in a sweetheart neckline that plunges somewhat below the breasts showing the curves of her breast making them look rounder. The thin dress strap is wrapped behind the base of her neck. There are rectangular holes on both sides showing the skin of her hips. The skirt is tulip styled and goes down to mid thigh. It clings to her curves perfectly. The outfit is complete with a pair of flat golden gladiator sandals.

As soon as the maids are done and about to leave, there is a knock on the door.

The maids rush to answer it not wanting to keep whoever was on the other side waiting.

Bella is wide awake now. She has no idea who is at the door but there is a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Who could it be? _It's obviously not the maids because they are already here and they just welcome themselves inside. And it's not Loki because he wouldn't risk coming her in the morning._

The maids pull the door open and in walks the Grandmaster not even waiting for an invitation.

He heads in Bella's direction, smiling like nothing ever happened between them.

This sets Bella off, but she had to keep herself together. She didn't know what he had planned for her but it has to be something. She can't just get off scott-free after what she did. Even if she was only defending herself. This is the Grandmaster we're talking about.

"Hello, Bella. I wanted to take you somewhere today. Get a change of scenery."

" _It pissed me off to see who he is just going to act like nothing happened. Well two can play at that game. If he's going to pretend like nothing happened then so am I."_

"That's sweet of you but I'm really tired. I was planning on staying in my room today." Bella says with a fake smile.

"It wasn't a question Bella. We are going." He tells her, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him as they leave the room and start to walk down the hall.

As they are leaving, Bella can see the maids in her room going around and gathering things.

"You have to start listening to me Bella or else our relationship is never going to work out."

Bella has to bite her tongue to not lash out at him. " _We're not in a relationship, psycho."_

Bella tries to fill in the silence so she's not tempted to unleash her power on him.

"I saw the maids in my room gathering things. What were they doing?"

"You will be staying in another room for awhile. They are just gathering your things so they can take it there."

Bella didn't quite know how to react to that. Of course, she was slightly worried. " _It's obvious that he's moving me because of the incident yesterday. I just don't know if this move will be a good thing or not. And what about Loki. He'll clearly notice when I'm not in the throne room today. He said he could find me due to our bond. I'm really depending on that."_

Bella turned around and saw at least 10 guards following them at a safe distance. They looked on edge, like they were prepared to attack at any moment.

"Why are there guards following us?" Bella tried to ask in an innocent voice, trying to pretend like she was completely fine and didn't know what was going on.

"You ask too many questions." Was the Grandmaster's only response.

They continue on in silence with Bella not knowing what else to say and the Grandmaster stewing in his thoughts.

On the way to their destination, the Grandmaster kept turning corners and going down multiply hallways and stairs. Bella was reminded of her first day here when the Grandmaster was leading her to the throne room. " _God, that felt like a lifetime ago. So much has happened."_

They finally come to a hallway that lead to a room with no door, it just had a large arch way as the entrance to the room.

They stop in front of the arch way. The Grandmaster let go of Bella's hand and walked to the wall where she saw a panel. He pushed some buttons on the panel and she hears something shut down. It sounded like an electric fence being turned off.

While he was doing that, curiosity overcame Bella. She looked through the archway and saw a huge bed across the room. There was a giant lump on the bed completely covered by a blanket.

While she was distracted, the Grandmaster walked back over to Bella and gently pushed her inside the room. He then ran back over to the panel and once again pushed some buttons. Whatever it was that was off turned back on.

Bella was confused at what had just happened.

Bella comes out of her shock. "What are you doing? What's going on?"

She goes to leave the room and walk back to his side. The Grandmaster tries to stop her but it was too late. She ran into an electric force field. The shock caused her to fall to the floor. She passed out from the pain.

-Page Break-

Can you guess who's coming next?

Hope you like it.

Tell me what you think.


	12. Hulk

Chapter 11

I want to thank everyone again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Keep it up.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Previously

 _She goes to leave the room and walk back to his side. The Grandmaster tries to stop her but it was too late. She ran into an electric force field. The shock caused her to fall to the floor. She passed out from the pain._

 _Now_

Bella's POV

I come too, still lying on the floor in front of the arch way.

"What happened?" I mumbled confused. Then it comes back to me. The Grandmaster brought me to this room as punishment for using my powers on him after he forced a kiss on me.

I looked to the archway and remember how much the electric shock hurt. It hurt so much, I passed out from the pain. I definitely won't be trying that again.

Then, I quickly remember seeing a huge lump on the oversized bed. I whip my head around to look at the bed.

The lump was still there, completely covered by a blanket so I couldn't see what it was. I could tell it was breathing because the form was moving up and down. So, at least I know it's alive. And I'm pretty sure it's sleeping.

I guess I have a roommate.

I should just probably stay away from that area for now.

I decide to look around my new home that I'll be living in for the unforeseeable future. My first thought is, " _Everything is huge! It looks exactly like the larger version of my room."_

There were a few differences. For one, I could tell that a bed and dresser were added to the room for my use. I know for a fact that it's for me because they are the only things in the room that are my size. Everything is either too tall or big for me.

Like my room, it is spacious. There is a white and red color scheme. The bed with the lump on it is exactly like mine, just in a bigger size and something was sleeping in this one. I can see a bar that looks way more used then mine. Someone must be drinking this like water. There's a dresser right next to my bed. I go over to it, and look through it. Yep, it is holding my skimpy clothes that I've been wearing here. There was also a door leading to the bathroom. Everything is just in a bigger size. The only difference between the rooms is there is a large in-ground hot tub in the corner.

Once I'm done exploring, I decided to sit and wait on my bed for my roommate to wake up.

After waiting for an hour, bored out of my mind, and the lump showing no signs of waking, I decided to work on my powers.

I decided to practice using my physical shield to surround an object and lift it up. I wanted to try something a little difficult so I decided to use my bed.

I get up and walk a few feet and then face my bed. I focus on surround the bed with my energy like Loki taught me. I was able to pick it up quickly, now I just have to practice holding it in the air for awhile. The weight of the bed strains my powers but this exercise will help me get better.

I was so focused on what I was doing that I loudley dropped the bed back to the ground when I heard movement coming from the other side of the room.

From the loud noise, the lump was quickly jumping out of its bed in a fighting stance ready for action. I was finally able to get a good look at him.

He was green and massive. He looked to be at least 7'6. If I'm guessing his weight, I would say he was in the 1,000 range. No wonder the furniture was so huge. His eyes looked crazed and searching the room for a threat. Then they landed on me.

I was a little scared at his sudden appearance. Then when his eyes caught mine, I was flat out terrified.

I say "Hello" in a small whisper not knowing what else to do.

He freezes for a second. I could tell he is somewhat surprised when he sees me, a small slip of a woman, standing in his room. The next moment he is barreling towards me.

I was completely caught off guard as he starts running towards me. Without even thinking, I put up my shield around me on instinct to defend me from his physical attacks.

He's in front of me now and punches.

I wince, waiting for the impact, but it never came. All I felt was a force against my shield.

After the first punch, he freezes. He looks confused, like he didn't understand why I'm not lying on the floor dying from internal bleeding.

Not liking that he couldn't physically hurt me, he began wailing on the shell of my shield.

I felt each punch that landed on my shield. It didn't hurt but it was taking a lot of energy to withstand his punches and I don't know how long I could keep this up.

I have to do something before I lose the energy to keep my shield up.

"STOP!" I yell at him.

He freezes after hearing my voice.

I try to collect my bearings. I'm pretty tired after using so much energy for the shield.

When I don't say anything he goes to punch me again.

"I SAID STOP! Why are you even punching me in the first place?! I didn't do anything to you! I didn't give you any reason to think I was going to attack! I even left you alone when you were sleeping. If I wanted to attack you, don't you think I would have done it when you were sleeping and your defenses were down?" I say getting a little angry.

"But, Hulk smash?" He said, like he was confused why I wouldn't allow him to punch me. He makes this face like he's pouting.

I felt like I was scolding a child. It's kind of weird seeing such a massive beast pouting like a three year old.

He looks to the ground. When I looked at his face, I thought I saw a flash of remorse.

He swiftly turns around and walks over to his bed. He flops down with a big huff, lying on his stomach and burying his face into the mattress.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I say softly, walking over to him and stop a few feet away.

He just huffed.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" I ask him. Now that he's not punching me, I feel more relaxed around him.

He lifts his face from the bed and looks over to me. He seems confused.

"You could say sorry for attacking me for no reason." I encourage him.

He just rolls his eyes and puts his face back in the covers.

A few minutes go by and I think I'm not going to get anything out of him. Then I hear a muffled "Sorry."

I smile widely at my accomplishment of getting him to talk to me. I walk over to the side of his bed.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I put my hand out to him.

He lifts his head a little and sees my hand. He then drops it back down. I don't think I would get anything from him but then he slowly drags his arm towards me. Once his hand is in front of me, he just lays it there and stops moving.

I take that as a sign. I reach over and take his hand in mine. It was a little difficult lifting his hand because of his size, but I managed. I shake his hand doing all the work. When our hands are touching, I can see how his hand surrounds mine. I realize that he can squish me with the slightest squeeze of his hand, but for some reason I feel a sense of safety with him now that we have the introductions out of the way. I feel like letting me touch him was a big step.

I gently lay his hand back on the bed when I'm done.

"It looks like I'm going to be your roommate for awhile. Maybe we should get to know each other." I say. He seems very familiar but I can't remember from where.

He lifts his head from the bed and looks over to me. It seems like he's considering his options. He then nods his head and sits up moving to the edge of the bed.

He doesn't look at me. He just stares at his fingers playing with them.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked nervous.

"What's your name?" I ask softly. I don't want him to feel nervous around me. I want us to be friends.

"Hulk." He says loudly. He seems a lot more confident saying his name.

Then it hits me. I remember him. I give him a big smile.

"Well Hulk, I'm not frightened of you."

He looks over to me with wide eyes.

"Not scared of Hulk?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. I remember you from my home planet, Earth." I tell him.

Now I can see the fear in his eyes. What is he afraid of. Does he think I won't like him anymore now that I know who he is? I decide to continue talking to try and calm him down.

"I remember seeing you on t.v.. You are one of the Avengers! You helped save New York and the world. I didn't recognize you at first because the news didn't get that great of picture of you. I also know you and the rest of the Avengers helped in Sokovia. I want to say thank you for that. You and your friends saved a lot of people."

Hulk looked completely surprised. I guess no one had ever actually thanked the Hulk before, besides the other Avengers. I guess people were too scared of him. I didn't want him to feel this way. He shouldn't have to be isolated from anyone. That was when I made a decision. I will never make Hulk think I am afraid of him. I will be his friend.

"How did you get to this planet, Hulk?" I was really curious to know. Did he get here through a wormhole too or is there a way off this planet?

I guess he decided to give me a demonstration. His hand comes up and he glides it through the air making a swoosh sound. Then his hand changes direction going down and he made a boom sound. Then he said "Quinjet".

"Ok." I don't really know what that means.

"How Belle get here?" I smile hearing what he called me.

"My vampire ex-boyfriend broke up with me in the woods near my house on Earth. Then he left me there. When I tried to chase him, I fell down a hill and through a wormhole that brought me here." I didn't even flinch telling the story. I still felt a little pissed though.

Hulk just nods smiling. I don't think he really gets it.

"Why you here?" He asks me.

"Are you asking why am I here in this room?" Hulk nods again.

"Well, when I got here, the Grandmaster found me and hasn't really let me leave his side. Then yesterday he kissed me so I fought back using my powers. He didn't like that I went against him so here I am." He stiffened when I said kiss.

"No kiss Belle!" I was a little caught off guard by his outburst. He was shaking in his anger.

Without even thinking of my safety, I walked over to him and grabbed one of his hands using my two hands. "Hey, it's ok. I got him back for it. And I got to meet you, so I'm taking it as a win." I said it in a soothing tone, smiling. I liked that he was feeling protective of me. It made me feel safe. I found that I felt protective of him too.

Hulk starts calming down when he feels me touch him.

I got him to calm down but I think he got bored just standing there because he walked away from me and over to the corner of the room that had the hot tub.

I watched as he went up to the hot tub and started to yank his pants off.

"WOAH, WOAH, NO! You can't go in there naked!" I yell as I cover my face so I can't see him. I could feel my cheeks heat up from my blush.

"Why?" He sounded really confused. Like he didn't know why he couldn't be naked with other people present.

"Because I'm a girl! If your going to swim, can you at least put a bathing suit on or something?" I ask, uncovering my eyes realixing that he stopped getting undressed.

He lets out a huff and stomps over to the dresser beside his bed. He pulls out a large pair of shorts. And again he starts to take off the shorts he is wearing now.

"NO, NO, NO! Don't do that here, there's a bathroom right over there!" I turn away from him and my face is once again covered in a blush.

Hulk huffs again and then I hear him purposely stomping his feet to the bathroom like he's throwing a fit.

"Thank you." I call out to him.

He comes out, not even a minute later in his new shorts.

He just walks by me towards the hot tub and gets in.

"Belle too." He said to me after he got situated in the water.

"Me too, what?"I asked confused.

"You want me to come in too?" He nodded smiling.

I wanted to get to know him better and the only way to do that is to keep him happy. So I just said "Ok."

I walked over to my dresser and opened it. I don't know if the maids put any swim suits in here. I started digging around and found a swimsuit at the bottom of a drawer.

Without really looking at it, I take it to the bathroom to change.

Once inside, I saw how tiny the swimsuit really was. Do these people think I'm some sort of Victoria's Secret model.

I tell myself that this is the only way to get to know Hulk. So I put it on.

It looks nice, but it barely covers my private bits. It's a golden bedazzled bikini. The top is two small triangular pieces to cover my boobs. It has thin straps that go around my neck and back. The tiny golden bottoms are brazilian style with thin straps around the waist. I put my hair up in a ponytail at the top of my hand then braided it with a basic braid.

I look at myself in the mirror. All my clothes are revealing, but this one takes the cake. It is skimpy. However, I found myself thinking that I look good in it. It was a bold look and I liked it.

I decided I would wear it so I could go into the hot tub.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to the hot tub where I seen hulk leaning against the side with his head tilted back over the edge and his eyes were closed. His arms were laid over the edge. He looked so relaxed.

As I step into the hot tub, Hulk opens his eyes and looks at me. He gives me a genuine smile and I can't help but smile back.

I'm all the way in and sit across from him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before about the clothes." I apologized feeling a blush coming on.

He just shrugged, not really bothered by what happened.

We were in the hot tub a good hour. At first, I was asking him mundane questions, not wanting to get into the deep stuff so soon into the friendship. At one point, Hulk started a splash fight and I wasn't going to back down. We were splashing each other and I had a lot of fun.

We were still splashing each other when I suddenly felt eyes on me. I quickly turn around and I see a women in the room staring at me and Hulk. When I stop and look over, so does Hulk. Probably wondering why I stopped playing. Hulk wasn't attacking as soon as he saw her, so I'm guessing they are familiar with each other.

That's it. Just to let you know, I was having a really difficult time writing this scene with Hulk not talking a lot.

Can you guess who the women is?


	13. Angry Girl

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _We were still splashing each other when I suddenly felt eyes on me. I quickly turn around and I see a women in the room staring at me and Hulk. When I stop and look over so does Hulk. Probably wondering why I stopped playing. Hulk wasn't attacking as soon as he saw her, so I'm guessing they are familiar with each other_.

Now

Bella's POV

The woman was staring at me probably wondering why I'm here. Hulk probably doesn't have a lot of visitors besides this woman.

Hulk and I must have been too focused on our splash fight because she was able to make cone into the room without us hearing here and I'm guessing she had to turn off the electric fence. She really surprised the hell out of me.

I turn back around to Hulk when I hear him shout out "Angry Girl!"

"Hey big guy. Are you ready for training?" She says, giving him a genuine smile.

He nods quickly to her then jumps out of the hot tub. He runs over to the woman splashing water everywhere as he goes.

"Hulk, be careful! You're getting water all over the floor. You could fall." He just ignores me, completely distracted by the new person in the room. I guess I'm chopped liver now.

I get out of the hot tub and walk over to wall where there is a table holding two piles of towels. On one side of the table, there are towels that look like large rectangular blankets that are the perfect size for Hulk. On the other side are much smaller towels that are my size.

I take a towel in my size and wrap it around my body. Then I pick one of Hulk's towels and walk over to him and the women.

As I get closer to the two, I can finally get a better look at the woman. She has a face tattoo of white vertical lines starting from her forehead to her eyebrows and then they continue from under the eyes to her cheekbones. She has beautiful, shiny black hair that was pulled back out of her face. She is wearing a black armor type of clothing with a black skirt and what looked to be black leggings. She also had was king of technology covering both her wrists. I can tell by her clothes that she's a fighter. Overall, she is very beautiful.

When I get to Hulk's side, I hand him his towel and he takes it looking confused. He gives me a look like he's asking me "What do you want me to do with this".

"Why don't you get dried off and head to the _bathroom_ to change for you training." I say, putting a little emphasises on the word bathroom so he knows to change in there, especially now that we have company.

He rolls his eyes at me while wrapping the towel around himself and heads to the bathroom.

I have a big smile lighting up my face when I see him enter the bathroom.

I turn back to the woman, still with a smile on my face.

She seems a little curious about our bathroom conversation but I ignore that and introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I say as I stick my hand out to her waiting for her to so the same so we can shake.

She nods and seems a little standoffish at first, but then she slowly puts her hand out grabbing mine. She looks a little uncomfortable being blindsided with meeting a new person and I don't think she's used to having conversations with a person who is giving off such a cheerful vibe.

I'm trying to be friendly because I want to make a good impression on her. She is friends with my friend so I want to be friends with her. That way everyone gets along. And Hulk looks so comfortable around her, so there must be something good about her that made him like her.

When I look down at our hands, I can see a tattoo I didn't before on her wrist. It looked like a trident with wings on each side and at the top, there is what looks like an eye. I have never seen a tattoo with a design like this before. " _And why would I have seen it before? I'm on another planet. There are obviously going to be differences between the worlds."_

"You can call me 142." She says to me.

I nod still smiling as we let go of each other's hands.

"I'm going to be Hulk's roommate for awhile."

142 just nods at me. I don't think she really cares.

Before our conversation got anymore awkward, Hulk comes out of the bathroom changed into the shorts he was wearing earlier.

Hulk walks back over to us and they leave together.

I watch as 142 goes over to the panel on the wall once she's out of the room. I then hear what I assume is the electric fence turning back on.

Hulk and I must have been really distracted in the hot tub to not hear her turning the electricity off to get in.

As I'm watching them walk down the hallway, Hulk turns around and waves as he yells "Bye Belle!"

I smile back at him and wave goodbye.

Once they're out of sight, I look over and see the water on the floor. I walk over to the table of towels and I pick up one of Hulk's. I go back over to where I was before and start cleaning up the giant water mess he made getting out of the hot tub that leads all the way over to the room entrance where 142 was standing and then the somewhat smaller water puddles leading to the bathroom.

As I'm cleaning, my mind wanders to Charlie. I can't help but think back to Charlie. I can't help but wonder if he's taking care of himself. Does he think I ran away or is he searching for me? I feel devastated not knowing if he thinks I left him on purpose.

I stop myself. I can't think about home because then I'll just become depressed. And I can't do anything about that when I'm on a different planet then he is. So I go back to mindlessly cleaning, thinking about the task at hand so I'm not thinking of other depressing things.

Once the floor is clean, I decide to get out of my wet clothes. I head to the bathroom and dry myself off. I put on the dress I was wearing earlier but kept my hair in its braided style.

After I'm done getting dressed, I leave the bathroom and stand in the middle of the room looking around trying to find what I should do next.

There isn't really anything to do here with Hulk gone. And I can't really find anything in the room to entertain myself with. However, I do see the large window with a view of the entire city.

So I decide to sit on the couch in front of the window and watch the city living their life while I'm stuck in this room.

It wasn't even an hour later when Bella heard her name being called from behind her.

* * *

That's it. This chapter was a little shorter than the others but don't fret because the next one is longer.


	14. Hug From Hulk

Chapter 13

I just saw Avengers: Infinity Wars…

I can't even explain a little bit of it without giving the whole thing away.

You just really need to see it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Previously

 _So I decide to sit on the couch in front of the window and watch the city living their life while I'm stuck in this room._

 _It wasn't even an hour later when Bella heard her name being called from behind her._

Now

No POV

She quickly spins around and gives a blinding smile when she sees him standing in the middle of her room. Bella's so happy that he finally came to her like he said he would.

"Loki!" She doesn't even question how he got into the room, she's just so happy to finally see him.

Bella springs out of her seat on the couch in front of the window and runs over to him. She jumps at him for a big hug but as soon as she reaches Loki, she passes right through him.

At first Bella is confused when she is not wrapped up in Loki's arms to console her. She wonders if she caused herself to phase through Loki. Bella starts to think that a new part of her power came out at that exact moment and she can now phase through objects.

If it is a new power, she doesn't like it. She wants to be able to give Loki a hug whenever she wants.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle a little as Bella is staring at her hands like they have offended her in some way.

"Bella." Loki calls her trying to get her attention. She looks at him depressed with her big doe brown eyes, still thinking she could never give him a hug again.

"That was not your doing Bella." Bella looks at him confused, cocking her head to the side like a dog. And her big brown eyes really gave her the sad puppy look.

Loki found himself thinking how adorable and innocent she looked just then. He couldn't help the sad smile that came to his face. He really wanted to hug her, too.

"I had to materialize using my magic, I am not physically here. The side effect of me doing this is I cannot make physical contact with anything." Bella nods her head in understanding. She calms down when she realizes she can still give him a hug when they see each other again.

"I am sorry I cannot really be here with you. I could not come here physically because the Grandmaster put a guard outside my room. The other issue is I don't really know where you are located at in the palace. This was the fastest way I could come to you. I had to use our connection so that I would appear in the same place you were at." Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"You don't have to apologize. Thank you for coming to me. And even if you were able to find me physically, you wouldn't be able to get in the room. There's an electric fence that covers the arch way so I can't leave the room. I had to learn that the hard way." Loki got what she meant and he was not happy. Nothing should be causing Bella pain.

"Bella this is the Grandmaster's way of punishing you. He is trying to show his dominance over you after you overpowered him defending yourself."

Bella nods having already figured that out herself.

"Now he is trying to separate us. The Grandmaster has been keeping me by his side ever since he came to the throne room without you this morning. He probably just wants to keep me close so he knows that I am staying away from you. He even told me to come to the gladiator fight with him tomorrow night. I think it is so he knows I am not roaming around the palace looking for you while he is away."

"You have to be careful. Are you going to be ok with him always watching you?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Though I do not think I will be able to come to you again tomorrow night depending on how that goes."

"Ok. Just please keep yourself safe. I can't lose you."

"I know and I feel the same way about you. So you must also be careful."

"I will." Bella really needs a hug from Loki right now.

Loki freezes for a second then looks to Bella.

"Bella, someone is knocking on my door. I think it is the guard checking on me. I have to go. But while we are away from each other I will find a way to bring us back together. Do you understand?" Loki asks quickly, running out of time.

Bella nods with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Loki hates to leave her in this state, but he has to keep up his cover.

He dematerializes before Bella's eyes. She's a little shocked having never seen him do it before. She didn't know that he just vanishes.

She couldn't take it anymore. Bella hated being separated from Loki. She fell to the ground sobbing.

* * *

Bella stayed on the ground for hours, not even realizing that Hulk was walking back into the room after his training.

When Hulk sees her, he freaks out a little and starts looking around the room on high alert. He thinks there is a threat in the room who did this to Belle.

Not seeing anyone, Hulk slowly makes his way over to her.

Hulk was being more careful then he ever was before. He was worried about her. He realized he wanted to comfort her and make her feel better. He felt so protective of her and didn't know why.

Hulk was now in front of her kneeling down. He reached to touch her shoulder and when he made contact, she quickly looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red and there were tear stains on her cheek.

She looked so sad, and Hulk just wanted to make it better.

Bella jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging her to him.

Hulk was so startled, he almost attacked. But then he remember, this was Belle and she's not a threat.

Bella was crying even harder with her arms around Hulk. She felt so relieved to actually be hugged and comforted.

"I miss my brother." Bella said to Hulk between sobs, still with her face against his neck.

Hulk understood now.

He picked her up bridal style so he wouldn't disturb her too much. He carried her over to his bed and laid her down in it. Then he got in next to her and pulled the covers over them.

Bella snuggled up to him and continued to cry until she fell asleep.

Hulk felt her breath even out. Once he knew she was asleep, he was finally able to relax enough to fall asleep too.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

It's almost that time for you know who to show up.


	15. Thor

Chapter 14

Now comes the time you've all been waiting for.

 **Read this before you start this reading.**

I am going to go back in time a little bit, like a week, to explain how Loki got to Sakaar and how Thor will get to Sakaar. So, this chapter begins with Thor and Loki on Earth after their discussion with Odin and Odin has just died which releases Hela.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _Bella snuggled up to him and continued to cry until she fell asleep._

 _Hulk noticed she was finally calming down and he felt her breath even out. Hulk felt a sense of peace when he realized he was the one to calm her down. With a small smile on his face, Hulk fell asleep too._

Now

What you need to know:

Set before Loki arrives on Sakaar. On Earth. Odin has just died.

No POV

"Kneel, before your Queen." Hela demands Thor and Loki.

"I don't think so." Thor says as he throws Mjolnir at her, hoping he and Loki could defeat her before she could reach Asgard.

Hela acts as though she doesn't have a care in the world as the hammer barrels towards her. Mjolnir stops moving forward when Hela grabs on to it. She doesn't even flinch when it connects with the palm of her hand.

Mjolnir begins to tremble in Hela's hand, fighting to try and do what Thor wants of it.

While this is happening, Thor and Loki are completely shocked. Hela should not be able to hold Mjolnir. Only those who are worthy should be able to hold the hammer. Thor can understand Vision being able to use Mjolnir because he possess the mind stone and is rightfully worthy. But Hela just broke out of her prison world Odin put her in. She is nowhere near worthy.

"It's not possible." Thor croaks out in disbelief still holding his hand out to try and call Mjolnir back to him.

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible." Hela replies as she starts crushing the hammer with her hand. As Mjolnir is being crushed, it releases powerful bolts of lightning that surrounds the three. She continues to squeeze until it crumbles to pieces and falls by her feet. As it lands, Mjolnir gives its last bolt of lightning.

As Thor and Loki stare at once was the great hammer, Hela weaves her hands into her hair transforming it into a helmet of horns. Hela then whips out two swords from within her and starts walking towards Thor and Loki.

"Bring us back!" Loki screams towards the sky demanding for the bifrost to open and take Thor and him back to Asgard. He didn't see any other option for them to get away from Hela.

Thor yells "Noooo!" He didn't want the bifrost to open because he knew Hela would just follow them into the bifrost and to Asgard.

He tries to run at Hela and out of the bifrost range so he won't be sucked in, but it was too late. Both Loki and Thor were sucked into the bifrost. Hela jumps in at the last second just as it is about to close.

Thor was ahead of Loki as they traveled through the bifrost and when he turned around, Thor sees that Hela made it into the bifrost just like he predicted she would and she was quickly gaining on them.

"Loki!" Thor calls out to warn Loki that Hela was coming up behind him.

Loki whips around and swiftly pulls out a dagger from his sleeve. He throws it at Hela but she catches it with ease and throws it right back at him.

The force of the blow sends him off balance and Loki is knocked out of the bifrost into space.

Once Loki's out of the picture, Hela sets her sights on Thor. She quickly makes it over to him. As soon as she is in front of Thor, he gives her a right hook on the check. Hela barley even flinches.

Thor goes to hit her again but she blocks his punch with her forearm.

Hela grabs his neck and pushes him halfway through the wall of the bifrost. The bifrost wall shatters and it continues to break as they keep moving upwards.

Hela makes a sword appear again and when Thor sees he is about to die he uses his leg to kick her away from him with as much force as he can. The power of his kick pushes him the rest of the way through the bifrost wall and into space.

With the two pests out of her way, Hela makes it to Asgard while both Thor and Loki were sent into space where they will eventually go through a wormhole that leads them to Sakaar.

* * *

Thor wasn't in space for that long before he was falling out of a wormhole in the sky and landing with zero grace onto a trash pile.

Thor was quickly on his feet after landing, wiping the trash off himself and preparing himself to attack if needed.

Looking around, all he saw was trash so that didn't really give him any hints as to where he was. Thor decided to walk around and see if anyone was living on this planet.

He barely made it over a trash hill before he sees a ship, shaped like an oval attached to a square, flying towards him.

The ship lands and people start to file out and surround Thor. This group was completely covered from head to toe and their faces were hidden by masks.

"Hello! I don't know where I am."

The group just stares at him with their weapons raised.

"Could you help me?"

One man from the group steps up and takes off his mask. "Are you a fighter?"

And like that was an unspoken signal, they all jumped on him at once, beating him with their weapons.

"HAMMER!" Thor yelled, forgetting that his hammer was never going to come when he called again.

After a few more hits, one guy left himself open so Thor used that opportunity. He jumped to his feet and punched the guy. Thor was on a roll now, punching people left and right.

The group didn't like that Thor was defeating them so easily so they brought over a gun and shot it at him.

The gun launched a net over Thor and electrocuted him so he couldn't get away.

At that moment, everyone stops moving when a ship lands next to the group. It wasn't even a minute later when the ships door opened and a woman walks of the ship, drinking and swaying.

"He's mine." The woman tells the group as she continues to walk off her ship. Thor is very intrigued that a woman would dare stop this many men while in her state.

She continues to walk towards them but falls off the walkway into a trash pile due to her inebriated state.

The group all look at each other and just think of her as another drunk so they go back to beating Thor.

She sticks a finger up in the air like she's saying "give me a moment" while still laying on the ground. "WAIT!"

She once again gains their attention as she stands and starts to walk towards them.

"He's mine. So if you want him, you go through me." She tells the group, like there's no room for negotiation.

"But we've already got him." The leader from the group fires back.

The men go back to beating Thor, completely ignoring her. Thor is beginning to lose consciousness as they are still electrocuting him.

"Alright then, I guess I go through you." The woman says. "I like my way better anyway."

The woman bumps her fists together, which turns on her technology connecting her to her ships weapons system. The woman points her hands to the group and the guns on her ship immediately aim where she is pointing.

Without a second thought, the woman shoots her guns and vaporizes the group.

The woman walks over to Thor and takes off the electrocution net restricting him.

Without the constant electricity running through him, Thor is able to shakily begin to stand.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you did not-" The woman cuts him off by reaching over and placing her hand on his neck.

Thor wasn't quite sure what she was doing until he felt a hard pinch on the side of his neck under her hand.

"OW! Damnit. What was that?"

She smiles at him as she pulls her hand back. Thor became worried when seeing her smile. Her smile gave him no sense of comfort whatsoever. _I've seen that smile before. Usually on Loki. It's a smile that always promises pain._

The woman holds up a small rectangular box. She presses the button at the top. Thor immediately felt the excruciating shock that was originating from the device she placed on him. Thor fell over and quickly passed out.

Thor kept going in and out of consciousness as the woman dragged him back to her ship.

* * *

Thor wakes up with his face sticking to the glass window he was laying on. He notices the ground is moving below him. He looks around. Above him on the upper level of the ship, is the woman who saved him then electrocuted him.

Thor hears the woman speaking. "This is Scrapper 142, I need clearance and an audience with the boss" The woman looks at Thor, noticing that he has awakened. "I've got something special."

"Hey, where are you taking me?"

The woman just ignores him.

"Answer me! Hey, I am Thor, son of Odin. I need to get back to Asgard!"

The woman now bends over to talk to him. "Many apologies, your majesty." She replies sarcastically as she pushes the button of the rectangular box. This electrocutes him at an even higher power then before and Thor passes out.

* * *

Bella awakens to a big mass curled up behind her and with a large hand slung over her waist.

She's a little disoriented at first, not remembering what took place last night and how she ended up here. Then it all came back to her. Loki visiting then his sudden exit, then she broke down and Hulk found her that way. Bella smiled when she remember Hulk taking care of her.

Bella looks out the window and sees the sun is high in the sky, so she figures it is around noon.

Bella assumes that the maids won't come to get her bathed and dressed up. " _They are probably too scared of Hulk. Good news for me, I guess."_

Hulk feels Bella moving around in the bed and he slowly awakens.

"I'm sorry you had to come back to the room to find me like that. I just couldn't keep it in anymore."

Hulk just shrugs and get out of the bed. He walks over to a ball and starts bouncing it. _Ok so he doesn't like awkward conversations. That works out for the both of us._

Bella decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

With no maids around, Bella was finally able to bath herself. And now she was going to choose her own clothes. But she forgot her clothes in the room. I peeked out the bedroom door and saw Hulk at the other end of the room bouncing his ball against the wall. Bella quickly darted over to her dresser with her towel wrapped close to her. She opened the drawer and pulled out the first dress she saw and ran back to the bathroom.

She put the dress on. It was a skin tight white, strapless dress coming to just above the mid thigh. The dress is surrounded by lace that goes all the way down to the ankles. The lace is slit up to the hip.

Once Bella was back in the room she walked over to Hulk.

"So when do they bring you lunch?"

* * *

So, that's it. Thor has finally arrived.

Tell me what you think.


	16. Lord Of Thunder

Chapter 15

Just to let you guys know, the man I'm talking about is the Grandmaster and the woman is Topaz. Thor doesn't know this yet so I'm not going to use their name until they are introduced.

Just so you know, the beginning scenes with Thor won't be that different from the movie because Bella hasn't met him yet. BUT IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING SCENES.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _With Thor_

 _The woman holds up a small rectangular box. She presses the button at the top. Thor immediately felt the excruciating shock that was originating from the device she placed on him. Thor fell over and quickly passed out._

 _Thor kept going in and out of consciousness as the woman dragged him back to her ship._

 _With Bella_

 _Once Bella was back in the room she walked over to Hulk._

" _So when do they bring you lunch?"_

Now

When Thor wakes up, he finds that he is strapped to a chair in a dark room. As he fights to get out of the restraints, he feels the chair begin to slowly move forward.

Thor hears a overhead voice begin to talk. "Fear not, for you are found. You are home and there is no going back. No one leaves this place. But what is this place. The answer is: Sakaar. Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and he unknown. It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you. But here on Sakaar, you are significant, you are valuable. Here, you are loved. And no one loves you more than The Grandmaster. He is he original. The first lost and the first found. The creator of Sakaar and the father of the contest of champions. Where once you were nothing, now you are something. You are the property of the Grandmaster. Congratulations! You will meet the grandmaster in five seconds. Prepare yourself. Prepare yourself. You are now meeting the Grandmaster."

Maybe it was because he couldn't defend himself while being restrained to the it was because he was going into the unknown. But for some reason, Thor let's out a high pitched scream. He continues this screaming until he appears in a room and notices he is surrounded by people. He only stops hus high pitched yelling because he notices the other people around him just staring at him. In front of Thor was a man sitting in what appeared to be a throne with two women standing behind the man.

Thor notices that one of the women behind the man is the woman who brought him in.

"He's wonderful. And it is a he?" The man asks the woman who brought him in.

The woman just stares at Thor as she answers. "It is a he."

"I love when you come to visit, 142. You keep bringing me just the best stuff." The man says to the woman who brought Thor in, who he now knows as Scrapper 142. The man then turns to the other woman on his other side. "Whenever we get to talk to Topaz about Scrapper 142, what do I always say? She is the, and it starts with a B." The man says as he is talking to the other woman, now know as Topaz.

"Trash." Topaz replies, glaring at Scrapper 142.

"No. Not trash. Were you just waiting to call her that? It doesn't start with a B!" The man says.

"Booze Hag." Topaz replies. At least this one starts with a B.

The man turns back to 142. "I'm so sorry. No no no, best. I was thinking about best, because I always say you're the best."

"She brought me my beloved champion you know." The man continues as he says this to Topaz.

"You say that every time she comes here." Topaz was getting annoyed.

"What have you brought today? Tell me." The man commands 142.

"A contender. Here" 142 replies as she hands the man the remote that controls the obedience disc. "I already attached the obedience disc. He was lively."

"Wonderful!" The man says smiling at her. "I want a closer look. Can we go closer?" He asks his Scrapper.

Topaz starts to push the throne the man is sitting in towards Thor.

Getting a good look at Thor, the man tells Topaz to pay 142 her commision for finding a gladiator.

"Just wait a damn minute. I'm not for sale." Thor says, speaking for the first time with his voice straining. As he talks, Thor is trying to break out of the restraints that keep him in the chair.

The restraints are handcuffs on each wrist that magnetically attach the handcuffs to the chair's arms. With his godly strength, Thor is able to pull his wrist restraints off the chair.

But as soon as he does, the man holds up the rectangular box and presses the button that makes the device on Thor's neck shock him. This makes Thor drop his hands back on the chair's arms and are once again locked in place.

"Man, he's a fighter." The man says while chuckling.

"I'll take ten million." 142 says to the man.

"Tell her she's crazy." Topaz demands the man.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, transfer the units." The man tells her, getting annoyed by their constant arguing every time they see each other.

After getting paid 142 walks right past Thor as she exits the room.

Thor leans over in his seat as much as he can as 142 walks by. "You'll pay for this." He whispers to her. 142 just keeps walking, ignoring Thor.

"Here's what I want to know, who are you?" The man asks as he gets up from his throne and walks over to Thor.

Thor fights with his restraints once again and is able to lift his hands off the chair as he yells "I am the God of thunder!" With his hands free in the air, little sparks of his lightning flow out of Thor's fingers.

"Wow. I didn't hear any thunder but out of your fingers, was that like, sparkles?" The man asks Thor sarcastically trying to get under his skin.

Topaz appears beside the man and tells him that they have located his cousin. The man nods.

"Come on, I think you are going to like this." He says to Thor as Thor's chair starts to move with the man.

They arrive by the man's cousin. Thor looks over and sees the cousin is strapped to the same kind of chair he is. The man starts talking to his cousin. "Hey cuz... We couldn't find you! What, have you been hiding?"

"No!... I'm sorry!" The cousin begins to whimper clearly terrified of the man before him, even if they are family.

The man nods sympathetically. "Mmhmm. Carlo, I pardon you."

"Oh, thank you!" Carlo nods with clear relief.

The man continues. "You're officially pardoned...from life!"

Topaz hands the man a stick with a big orange ball at the end. The man reaches out and touches Carlo with the stick.

"Aaauugh!" Carlo screams. He turns to Thor yelling "Help me!"

The stick melts Carlo into a bubbling blue mess on the floor.

"Oh... my... GOD! Nasty!" Thor screams in disgust and watches in horror.

"I'm stepping in it! I'm stepping in it!." The man yells, laughing as he scrambles backwards a bit to get away from it.

"Ohhh… the smell!" Thor says turning his head trying to get away from the repulsive smell.

"What does that smell like to you?" The man asks as he turns around to Topaz.

"Burnt toast." Topaz says smiling.

The man continues his discussion with Thor from before. He just begins speaking like he didn't just melt his cousin with a stick. "What happened to my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself. Come on. Follow me."

The chair that Thor is bound to starts to move and fallows the man while he talks.

"My name is Grandmaster. I preside over a little harlequinade called the Contest of Champions. People come from far and wide to unwillingly participate in it. And you, my friend, might just be part of the new cast. What do you say to that?"

"We're not friends, and I don't give a shit about your games! I'm going back to Asgard!" Thor responds.

For some reason the Grandmaster is at what appears to be a DJ stand. He's just over there messing with music as Thor talks.

"Assguard?" The Grandmaster questions and then goes back to his music, ignoring Thor.

This gives Thor time to take in the surroundings of the throne room and the people in it. As soon as he turns to the left, Thor does a double take as he sees Loki surrounded by people and telling a story.

"Loki?" Thor questions aloud to himself.

"Loki! Loki!" Thor calls out to get Loki's attention.

Loki looks up after immediately recognizing the voice of his brother.

Loki tries to play it off to the people around him when he gets up and starts walking to Thor.

"Shhhhh!" Loki says as he gets closer to Thor. He knows Thor will jeopardize everything. Loki can't take that risk with Bella so far away from him.

"Your alive?" Loki and Thor whisper as they banter back and forth.

"Yes, of course I'm alive."

"What are you doing here."

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm stuck in this stupid chair. Where's your chair?"

"I didn't get a chair."

"You didn't get a chair? Well get me out of this one."

"I can't."

"What? Why?"

"I have someone to protect now. I have to keep up appearances until I can save her."

"What? Save who?"

"All you need to know is I have somewhat gained favor of the man called Grandmaster. The bifrost brought me out here weeks ago."

"Weeks ago? I just got here."

Out of nowhere the Grandmaster sneaks up on them and says "What are you whispering about?"

Thor let's out a startled yelp and Loki jumps back a bit.

"Time works a little different around these parts." The Grandmaster tells the two. "On any other world, I'd be like, millions of years old but here on Sakaar…" The Grandmaster just stops talking after that and stares at Thor and Loki.

Then the Grandmaster asks Loki, "In any case, you know this… this… what did he call himself? Lord of thunder."

Thor cuts him off to correct him. "It's God of thunder." He then looks to Loki. "Tell him."

"I've never seen or met this man in my life."Loki tells the Grandmaster holding his hands up as a sign of innocence.

"He's my brother!" Thor yells.

"Adopted." Loki corrects.

"Is he any kind of a fighter?" The Grandmaster asks.

"You take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you." Thor says in a threatening way, starting to lose his patients.

"Oh, listen to that, he's threatening me. Hey Sparkles, here's the deal: you want to get back to ass-place, ass-berg…"

Thor cuts him off. "ASGARD!"

The Grandmaster ignores Thor and continues. "Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win."

"Fine. Then point me in the direction of whoever's ass I have to kick!"

"That's what I call, contender!" The Grandmaster says happily.

Thor's chair starts moving. He is taken to the dungeon with the other gladiators until the time of his fight starts.

* * *

I know this chapter doesn't have any Bella in it and it might not until Thor and Bella meet. I don't know yet. So that's just a heads up.

Tell me what you think.


	17. Dungeon

Chapter 16

Just to let you know, Korg makes his first appearance in this chapter. He is one of my favorite characters.

I want to say again THANK YOU FOR all the reviews, favorites, and follows!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _With Thor_

 _Thor's chair starts moving. He is taken to the dungeon with the other gladiators until his fight starts._

Now

Thor is thrown into the dungeon with the other gladiators and lands on the ground.

Thor leaps up and pounds on the door trying to get back out.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy man!" Thor hears.

"Over here. It's the pile of rocks waving at you." The voice continued.

Thor turns around, now noticing what appeared to be a man made entirely of rocks waving at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Korg. I'm kind of like the leader in here. I'm made of rocks, as you can see, but don't let that intimidate you. You don't need to be afraid, unless you're made of scissors! Just a little Rock, Paper, Scissors joke for you."

"This is my very good friend beside me, Meik. He has knives for hands." As Korg says this, Meik shows off by jabbing his knife-hands in the air like he is punching.

"Your a Kronan aren't you?" Thor questions. He remembered learning of the ancient race of rock-like beings when he was younger.

"That I am." Korg responds.

"How did you end up here?"

"Well, I tried to start a revolution, but didn't print enough pamphlets so hardly anyone turned up. Except for my mum and her boyfriend, who I hate. As punishment, I was forced to be in here and become a gladiator. Bit of a promotional disaster that one, but I'm actually organizing another revolution. I don't know if you'd be interested in something like that? Do you reckon you'd be interested?"

"Has anyone here fought the Grandmasters champion?" Thor asks, ignoring Korg's questions.

Korg doesn't seem to mind, he just points to a body lying on the floor a few feet from them. "Dough has. HEY, DOUGH! Oh yeah, Dough's dead. That's right, anyone who fights the Grandmaster's champion perishes"

"What about you, you're made of rocks?"

"Perishable rocks. Yeah, I just do the smaller fights, warm up the crowds and what not. Wait a minute, you're not going to face the champion, are you?!"

"Yes I am. I'm going to fight him, win, and get the hell out of this place." Thor responds as he walks away from Korg.

"That's exactly what Dough used to say. See you later new Dough." Korg calls out as Thor leaves him for another part of the dungeon.

* * *

Thor is sitting in the dungeon, against the wall.

"Hi." Thor looks up hearing Loki's familiar voice.

Thor chooses not to talk to Loki. Instead he picks up a rock that's on the floor and throws it at Loki. Instead of the rock hitting him, it passes through him. Much like Bella did when Loki appeared in her and Hulk's room.

"You didn't really think I'd physically come to see you, did you? This place is disgusting." Loki says as he looks around.

Thor just continues to ignore him and throws another rock through Loki's form.

"Does this mean you don't want my help? Look, what happened before, I couldn't jeopardize my position with the Grandmaster, it took me time to win his trust. I still don't think he truly trust me, especially considering recent events. He's a lunatic, but he can be amenable. What I'm telling you is, you could join me at the Grandmaster's side." Thor doesn't even look at Loki as he talks, so Loki just continues. "You're not seriously thinking of going back, are you? Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than both of us. She's stronger than you. You don't stand a chance. Do you understand?" Thor just continues to ignore him.

"Say something!" Loki shouts, not liking the silence.

"What would you like me to say? You faked your own death, you stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on Earth to die, releasing the Goddess of Death. Would you like me to go back further than the past two days?" Loki tries to mask it, but that really struck a cord within him.

"You know I haven't seen this beloved champion he talks of but I've heard he's astonishingly savage."

Thor picks up a bottle that was laying on the ground beside him. He throws it and it passes through Loki and shatters on the wall behind him.

"Fine, I guess it's just me and Bella then." Loki says.

"Who's Bella? Is she the girl you were talking about back in the throne room before the Grandmaster interrupted us." Thor asks somewhat intrigued due to the fact that Loki isn't one to be known for caring about others.

"Yes. That's who I was talking about before. You could say Bella is now the only one I truly care about."

"Do you wish to court her?"

"No, it's not like that. She knows all about me and what I've done and would never judge me. Bella is the one who will keep me sane once I get her back." After Loki says this, he dematerializes from the dungeon.

Out of nowhere, Korg runs over and kicks the area of the wall where Loki just disappeared. "Piss off, ghost!"

"He's freakin gone." Korg says as he turns back to Thor.

* * *

 **With Bella and Hulk in their room.**

"Belle, Hulk go fight now." Hulk says as he starts walking out the room.

"Woah, woah! Wait! What do you mean your going to fight. Violence is never the answer." Bella tells him, kind of feeling like she is trying to reason with a five year old.

"But, Hulk has to fight." Hulk says this feeling confused. Like he doesn't really understanding why he wouldn't fight. It's basically all he knows in this form. Well, fighting and anger. But that has lessened recently.

Then Bella sees a couple guards outside the room and they seem to be waiting for someone. One guard put in the code and the electric fence turned off.

Bella stomps over to the entrance to see if she could get some real answers out of the guards.

"What is he talking about? He says he _has_ to fight. Why does he _have_ to fight?!" Bella asks, getting louder as she continues.

"It's for the contest of Champions ma'am. Hulk is _the_ Champion. He always fights." One of the guards replies.

 _Well, I guess I know why the Grandmaster put him in such a snazzy room. He fights for the Grandmaster and wins all his fights._

Bella glares at the closest guard to her and gets in his face. "Well you make sure you get him back to me, alright?!"

The Grandmaster must have told them what Bella did or at least how dangerous she is because she sees the guard she's yelling at trying to hide his flinch.

That brings a slight smirk to her face. Bella likes that it makes her feel dangerous.

With the situation resolved, Hulk says "Bye Belle!" as he passes by her leaving the room. Once he's out, the guards put in the code to turn the electric fence back on.

"Bye Hulk! Try not to kill anyone."

With Hulk gone, Bella moves to start and clean up around the room because of nothing else to do but Loki appears in front of her once again.

"Bella."

"Loki!" Bella goes to run at him once again but stops when she remembers that he isn't physically there.

"I just came to give you an update but I don't have a lot of time. First of all, my brother landed on the planet like we did."

"Wait. You mean Thor?"

"Yes. It seems he was captured and now he's being forced to fight in the contest of Champions. The Grandmaster said it was the only way he would be aloud to be set free. I just came back from visiting him in the dungeon where they are holding the other gladiators."

"Wait, he's going to fight? Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, yes. He'll be fine." Loki says huridley not really caring if Thor gets a little hurt after the little argument they just had. "I just wanted to tell you so you would still be in the know. But I really have to go now."

"Oh ok. Just remember to be careful around the Grandmaster."

Loki gives Bella a slight grin then disappears.

Bella lets out a sigh once Loki's gone and continues to clean up around the room just so she would have something to do.

Once Bella's done, she falls back on Hulk's bed and eventually falls asleep waiting for her roommate to return.

* * *

Another chapter done.

Tell me what you think.


	18. Contest Of Champions

Chapter 17

It's time for the big fight! I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! KEEP IT UP!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _With Bella in her and Hulk's room._

 _Bella gives a sigh once Loki's gone and continues to clean up around the room just so she would have something to do._

 _Once Bella's done, she falls back on Hulk's bed and eventually falls asleep in the clothes she was wearing before._

 _Thor was last left in the dungeon with the other gladiators after his and Loki's talk._

Now

Thor is in a weapons room with the other gladiators choosing a weapon to prepare for his fight. The room is divided in two. One side is for the gladiators, the other is for a bar. There is a wall of lasers dividing the room.

"Oh yuck! There's still someone's hair and blood all over the weapons. Guys can you clean up the weapons once you finish your fights? Disgusting slobs! Oh, Thor. Want to use a big wooden fork?" Korg asks as he and Thor are choosing weapons for their fights.

"No."

"Yeah, not really useful, unless your fighting off three vampires that were huddled together."

"What is your weapon of choice?" Korg askes Thor.

"I had a hammer and it was quite unique. It was made from this special metal from the heart of a dying star. And when I spun it really, really fast it gave me the ability to fly." Thor says, reminiscing about Mjolnir.

"You rode a hammer?"

"No, I didn't ride the hammer."

"The hammer ride you on your back?"

"No, I would spin it really fast and it would pull me off the…" Thor says but was cut off by Korg.

"Oh my god, the hammer pulled you off?"

"The ground! It would pull me off the ground, into the air and I would fly. Every time I threw it, it would always come back to me."

"It sounds like you had a pretty special and intimate relationship with this hammer and that losing it was almost comparable to losing a loved one." Korg says after really thinking about Thor's relationship with his hammer.

Thor pauses then says, "That's a nice way of putting it."

They stop talking when they hear yelling on the other side of the lasers.

"That's the woman who put me in here." Thor says to Korg while looking at 142.

"Oh yeah, that's Scrapper 142. Gotta watch out for those Asgardians, man. They are hard to perish."

Thor looks to Korg. "Asgardian?"

Thor leaves Korg and walks over to the laser wall so he could talk to 142. "Hey."

Before he can get another word out, 142 holds up the rectangular box that controls the shock device on Thor's neck.

Thor gets defensive. "DO NOT zap me with that thing. I just want to talk." Thor says as he holds his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Asgard is in danger." He continues. 142 doesn't care, she just continues to drink the alcohol she bought.

But when she lifts her hand to drink, Thor is able to see the tattoo on 142's wrist that identifies her as a Valkyrie. The Valkyrie were a legendary force of female warriors who he thought were killed long ago.

"My god, you're a Valkyrie. You know, I used to want to be a Valkyrie when I was younger, until I found out you were all women. Not that there's anything wrong with women, of course, I like women. Sometimes a little too much. Not in a creepy way, just more like a respectful appreciation. I think it's great, an elite force of women warriors. About time." Thor finishes his little nervous rambling by giving the Valkyrie a thumbs up with a smile.

"Lord of Thunder, you're up!" One of the guards shout out.

"Please help me." Thor pleads to the Valkyrie.

All she said was "Bye" as she walked away.

She stops when she hears Thor shout out, "Fine, then you must be a traitor or a coward because the Valkyrie are sworn to protect the throne."

142 walks over to the laser wall so she can reply. "Listen closely, your majesty. This is Sakaar, not Asgard. And I'm a Scrapper not a Valkyrie."

Thor was taking too long with his discussion so the guards go over to get him. They shock him so they could weaken him.

"And no one escapes this place. So you're gonna die anyway." 142 continues.

Thor is pulled away from 142 so he can be processed which ends their talk.

* * *

Thor is taken to another room and is once again strapped to a chair. A man (Stan Lee) walks over to Thor holding a device.

"Now don't you move. My hands ain't as steady as they used to be!" The man says.

"By Odin's beard, you shall not cut my hair, lest you feel the wrath of the mighty Thor!" Thor replies, acting tough.

The man turns the device on and it looks like multiple spinning blades.

Thor looks terrified now. "Please, kind sir, do not cut my hair. NO! NOOO!"

* * *

Loki is escorted by two guards to the Grandmaster's viewing room to watch the fight. He is placed on the other side of the couch that the Grandmaster is sitting on.

* * *

Thor walks out of a door that leads him to the area. The man with the scissors cut off all his hair and left little design's on the sides of his head.

Thor was having a difficult time in the armor department. He was able to find a pretty sturdy breastplate but everything else was mediocre. He could only find one shoulder pad. Thor couldn't find the other pair to the shin guard so he was wearing two different colored ones. He has a circular shield to defend himself. And lastly, he had a helmet. For a weapon, Thor found what looks to be a heavy bat.

He looks around and sees there's around 50,000 people in the audience to watch the fight that is about to take place. They all started booing as soon as Thor stepped into the arena.

Thor looks up and sees the Grandmaster's figure appear in hologram form above the arena to announce Thor's opponent.

"It's main event time. The champion! The Defending! I give you, your Incredible, Astonishingly Savage…" The Grandmaster is cut off by Hulk bursting through the stadium door, roaring.

"YES!" Thor screams.

Everyone in the stadium stops cheering and looks confused.

* * *

"I have to get off this planet." Loki mutters to himself up in the Grandmaster's viewing room as he sees the Hulk appear.

Loki jumps off the couch and starts making his way out of the room quickly. He runs into the Grandmaster. "Whoa, whoa, where are

you going? Sit down." The Grandmaster says as he pushes Loki back to the couch.

* * *

"HULK! HULK! HULK!" Hulk starts chanting to get the audience hyped up.

Thor turns to the Grandmaster up in his viewing room. "Hey! Hey! We know each other, he's a friend from work!"

Thor then turns himself back around towards Hulk. "Where have you been? Everyone thought you were dead! There's so much that's happened since I last saw you! I lost my hammer, like yesterday so that's still pretty fresh. Loki, Loki's alive, can you believe it? He's up there!" Hulk glances at where Thor is pointing and sees Loki.

Thor turns to Loki. "Hey, Loki! Look who it is!"

Loki is horror stricken seeing the beast that has caused him so much pain.

"Banner! Hey, Banner!" Thor yells trying to get Hulk's attention.

"No Banner, only Hulk!" Hulk yells.

"What are you doing? It's me! It's Thor." Thor yells as Hulk starts to come after him.

Hulk jumps a good 30 feet in the air over to Thor. Thor moves away at the last second.

"Banner, we're friends. This is crazy, I don't want to hurt you." Thor says.

Hulk goes after him, ignoring what he said.

Hulk turns around and hits Thor with a hammer he brought out with him. Thor is flung back into the stadium wall.

Thor gets up and is able to get Hulk's hammer. Thor uses the hammer to deck Hulk in the face. This sends Hulk tumbling into the wall.

The crowd is stunned. They've never seen anybody able to take on the Hulk.

After knocking down Hulk, Thor approaches him.

"Hey, big guy. Sun's getting real low. I won't hurt you anymore. No one will." Thor says softly in an attempt to copy the Black Widow and calm Hulk down.

Thor reaches out his hand to Hulk like he has seen the Black Widow do. At first, Hulk seemed to go along with it. But as soon as Thor reached his hand out, Hulk took the opportunity to grab Thor's hand and flatten him into the ground repeatedly, like a rag doll.

* * *

In the viewing room, Loki is cheering. "YES! That's what it feels like!" Remembering what Hulk did to him after the battle of New York.

Loki can see the Grandmaster giving him looks. "I'm just a big fan of the sport."

* * *

Thor is quickly back on his feet with Hulk's hammer in his hand. "All right. Screw it. If he wants a fight, he's going to get a fight." Thor mutters.

Thor is able to get in hit after hit.

"I know you're in there, Banner. I'll get you out. What's a matter with you? You're embarrassing me! I told them we were friends!"

Hulk becomes even more angry not being able to get to hit Thor back.

Thor goes to hit Hulk again with the hammer but Hulk catches it. Hulk moves the hammer out of his way and punches Thor clear across the arena. He then jumps over to where Thor and lands and starts punching him in the face, over and over again.

Then, something comes over Thor. He feels like a light switch is flipped inside his mind.

Thor eyes becomes a bright blue color. And his body is covered in sparks of lightning. Thor pushes the power if the lightning into his fist as he pushes Hulk.

This sends Hulk flying away from Thor which disorients Hulk. But he quickly comes to his feet.

Soon they are both running at each other again and as soon as the connect an blast of lightning knocks Hulk to the ground.

This has swayed the audience. They have now started chanting "THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER!"

Both Thor and Hulk are walking to each other once again. However, this time, the device that shocks Thor is turned on by the Grandmaster. The device shocks Thor which weakens him. This gives the Hulk the opportunity to finish the fight.

As his finishing move, Hulk jumps into the air a good 60 feet. He comes down hard on top of Thor and gives him the finishing blow causing Thor to black out.

* * *

I'm sorry everyone. I know my fight scenes aren't that good. I'm hoping you can look past that and continue to read the story.

Tell me what you think!

Next chapter Thor and Bella finally meet!


	19. They Finally Meet

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _As his finishing move, Hulk jumps into the air a good 60 feet. He comes down hard on top of Thor and gives him the finishing blow causing Thor to black out._

Now

 **In Hulk and Bella's room**

Thor is brought to the room, still unconscious, by guards. Four maids followed behind. The guards lay Thor on the floor so the maids could tend to his wounds.

Hulk is led back to the room by another set of guards.

Hulk walks into the room, not even paying attention to the maids surrounding Thor.

Hulk's eyes immediately seek out Bella. He spots her in his bed fast asleep. This almost brings a smile to his face.

Hulk doesn't want Bella to be awoken so he turns to the maids and brings a finger to his lips. "Shhhh! Belle sleeping."

Out of fear the maids nod and try to be as quiet as possible.

Hulk lays down in the bed. Bella is quick to roll over next to Hulk and snuggle up to him in her sleep. Hulk eventually falls asleep too.

* * *

It's a while later when Thor awakens with a gasp, startling the maids who were tending to him. The maids quickly run out of the room.

Thor sits up and looks around.

Hulk is startled out of his slumber as he sees the maids running out of the room. He watches Thor take in his surroundings.

Thor turns around and sees Hulk getting out of his bed.

"Are we cool?" Thor asks, not wanting a rematch after the last fight.

Hulk just gives a grunt of approval. He wouldn't fight with Belle in the room, especially when she's sleeping.

Hulk walks over to Thor as they both look out the window.

"So, how long have you been like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like this. You know big, green... stupid."

"Hulk always Hulk."

"How'd you get here?"

"Winning."

"You mean cheating. We're they wearing one of these shock discs on their neck when you won?" Thor says rolling his eyes and getting a little heated. "How did you arrive here?"

Hulk looks out the window and points off into the distance. "Quinjet."

Bella awakens hearing voices. She can see Hulk is talking to someone but his body is covering their figure. So, Bella quietly gets out of the bed and makes her way over to the two.

Neither of them notice Bella until Hulk feels her touch his side. Bella peeks around Hulk to get a better look at their visitor. When she does she freezes.

Bella's never seen such a handsome man in her life. He's tall, about 6'2. His muscles are bulging. And even from this distance and the clothes covering him, Bella can tell that he is firm in all over. _This is a man._ He has the deepest blue eyes she's ever seen. He's got a beard that she wouldn't mind feeling when they're kissing. And for whatever reason, Bella feels a pull to him. She can't fight the feeling of just wanting to be close to him. He hasn't even looked her way yet but she's getting goosebumps at the sight of him.

"Hi Belle!" Hulk yells once noticing her presence. This stops Bella from staring at the man but also brings his attention to her.

Bella blushes once she notices he's the one staring now.

Thor is stunned by the woman in front of him. He's entranced by her beauty. She was on the shorter side compared to him, about 5'4. The top of her head would barely reach his chin. She had thick mahogany hair and eyes to match. Her body had an hourglass figure, any women would be jealous of. Her stomach was flat and breast were bountiful. She had thick but firm thighs he just wanted to wrap around him. She seemed to be oblivious to her beauty. _But there is no worry, I will help her realize her true worth._

Thor also feels the pull to Bella. He's never felt anything like it. Thor says nothing of it but stores the information away for later.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You're Loki's brother, aren't you?" Bella says sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Uh, I'm Thor. Yes, Loki is my brother. Are you the Bella he spoke of?" Thor says, shaking himself out of his daze.

"I guess I am." Thor grabs her hand intending to kiss the backside of it attempting to turn on his charm.

But as soon as their skin makes contact they both feel an electric spark going up their arms all the way to their hearts. Heat bubbled up inside both of them. They both looked to their intertwined hands in confusion. At that moment, Thor realized he was hanging on to her hand for too long so he let go. They both felt a sense of loss instantly, like they lost a part of themselves.

Thor clears his throat. "Anyway I'm getting us out of here. You guys are going to love Asgard. It's big, golden, shiny. And once we are done saving Asgard we can use the rainbow bridge to get you guys back to Earth." Thor says gathering his things getting ready to break out of the room.

Bella perks up hearing this. She could go home to Charlie. And she wouldn't mind helping Thor get his home back. But does she really want to never see Loki again. She was almost positive that once back on Earth she wouldn't be allowed to see Hulk again. And even in the few minutes they have known each other, Bella was quickly finding she had a connection to Thor.

Bella quickly made her decision. She would help Thor and Loki save Asgard and its people any way she could. Then she will figure out what to do after everything's done. She will also talk to Loki about it to get his opinion.

Bella brings herself back to the previous conversion. "Earth hate Hulk." Hulk says.

"Earth loves Hulk. They love you. You're one of the Avengers. One of the team. One of our friends. This is what friends do, they support each other." Thor countered.

"Your Banners friend."

"I'm not Banner's friend, I prefer you." Thor replies trying to get on Hulk's good side.

"Banner's friend!". Hulk shouts.

"I don't even like Banner. 'I'm into numbers and science and stuff.'" Thor says trying to imitate Banner.

"Thor go. Hulk and Bella stay." Hulk is not having any of Thor's shit.

"No, no, no, no. Asgard's people need me. I need your help to prevent Ragnarok." Thor says trying to explain to Hulk how important his mission is.

"Raggnnnokk?" Hulk asks, pronouncing it wrong.

"It is Ragnarok, and it is the prophesied death of my home world, Asgard. It is the end of everythi-" Hulk cuts Thor off with a big yawn and lays back in his bed.

Thor gets angry at Hulk's dismissal. "Fine you stay here but I'm going." Thor says walking away from Hulk and Bella and out the the room through the arch way. Bella tries to stop Thor but it's too late. Once he steps across the entrance he is shocked by an invisible barrier and yells while falling to the ground.

Hulk laughs loudly at his friend's obvious pain. "Thor go again."

"Hulk stop laughing. It's not funny. What if that was you." Bella scolds Hulk while rushing over to Thor to see if he was ok. After checking him over she helps him stand up.

Bella stares Hulk down.

Hulk gives and angry huff then quietly says "Sorry."

Bella smiles brightly at him for his apology and heads to the bathroom deciding to give the boys some time alone and change out of the clothes she's been wearing for two days.

Thor watches Bella leave and is becoming more and more interested in the girl who is not scared of Hulk and can actually somewhat tame him.

Thor sits on the floor and tries to take the shock disc off his neck. He tries until it shocks him for tampering with it.

Hulk walks over to Thor. "Sad Thor." Hulk says as he flicks Thor.

"Stop it."

"Sad Thor." Hulk repeats as he flicks Thor harder.

"Stop it." Thor says louder.

Hulk pushes Thor over as he says, "Thor sad."

"I'm not sad you idiot. I'm pissed off! I'm angry! I lost my father! I lost my hammer!"

Hulk just scoffs at him.

Thor kicks a shield at Hulk finally retaliating.

"Stop kick stuff. You're being bad friend!" Hulk cries.

"YOU'RE being a bad friend!"

"You're mean."

"You're stupid! You know what we call you behind your back? We call you the STUPID Avenger!"

"Your stupid Avenger!"

"You know what, earth does hate you." Hulk walks away and angrily sits on his bed.

Thor takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I said those things. You're not the stupid Avenger. Nobody calls you the stupid Avenger and your a good friend." Thor says as he sits next to Hulk.

"It's ok." Hulk says.

"You can't just go around throwing shields at people. You could have killed me."

"I know. Sorry. I just get so angry all the time. Hulk always... always angry."

"I know. We're the same, you and I. Just a couple of hot-headed fools."

"Yeah, same. Hulk like fire, Thor like water."

"Well, we're kind of both like fire."

"But Hulk like real fire. Like... raging fire. Thor like smouldering fire."

They both stop talking when they see Bella enter the room. She blushes when she sees Thor looking her over.

She's wearing a two piece. The top is Sweetheart style with a low plunge between the breast. The top cuts off two inches below the breast so the entire stomach is showing. The mini skirt goes down to just above the mid thigh. It lengthens in the back to reach the ankles.

Thor isn't embarrassed to say he stared at her and enjoyed the view.

Bella caught him staring and followed his line of sight back to her body. She looked down blushing.

Trying to cut the tension, Bella says "So, what do we do now?"

* * *

So they finally met! What did you think? Do you guys think I should add something else to it?

I really hope you liked it.


	20. Heimdall

Chapter 19

So here it is. Hope you enjoy!

It's time for Heimdall everybody!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _Trying to cut the tension, Bella says "So, What do we do now?"_

Now

Thor clears his throat and attempts to stop staring at the beauty that is before him. " we need to find a way out of this room. But first, I need to talk to Heimdall."

Thor realizes he needs Heimdall's help. So he closes his eyes and calls to Heimdall. "Heimdall I know you can see me. I need you to help me. Help me see."

Bella gasps when Thor opens his eyes. They are a pure golden hue. Bella couldn't help but to remember the Cullens. "Thor, are you ok?"

Thor didn't answer, it's like he couldn't hear her.

 _However, in Thor's mind, when he opened his eyes he appeared in Asgard in front of Heimdall._

" _I see you, but you are far away." Heimdall tells Thor._

" _What's going on here?" Thor asks looking around Asgard._

" _Come see for yourself." Heimdall leads Thor around a corner where some Asgardian citizens are hiding from Hela's soldiers. "I'm providing refuge in a stronghold built by our ancestors. But our only escape is the Bifrost."_

" _You are talking about evacuating Asgard?"_

" _We won't last long if we stay. Hela draws her power from Asgard and she grows stronger everyday. Hela is ravenous. If I let her leave through the Bifrost, she'll consume the Nine Realms and all the cosmos. Asgard needs you."_

" _We're working on it. But I don't even know where the hell I am or how to leave."_

" _You're on a planet surrounded by doorways. Go through one."_

" _But which one?"_

" _The big one." Then Asgard disappears around Thor and he's back in the room with Bella and Hulk._

Thor closes his eyes once more and when he opens them again his blue eyes are back. He sees Bella in his face trying to get his attention. "Thor, are you with me now?"

"Always." Thor says with a big smile not even comprehending what Bella is talking about.

"Um, are you sure because you just went into a daze there and it sounded like you were having a one sided conversation.

"Oh, I was talking to Heimdall and he showed me a way to get off this planet and back to Asgard."

"How?"

Thor walks over to the window with Bella and Hulk following him. "Through there." Thor says pointing to the biggest wormhole in the sky.

"Ok but how are we supposed to get up there."

"I have not figured that out yet. But first I have to get this disc out of my neck so they can't shock me while we're escaping. I've tried taking it off but it just shocks me."

"Well, who put it there?" Bella asks.

"The woman who put it there is the one that found me in the trash pile place and saved me from a bunch of Sakaarans. I don't know her real name but the Grandmaster calls her Scrapper 142. Before my fight with Hulk, I learned that she is actually a Valkyrie from Asgard. I tried to tell her that Asgard was in trouble but she didn't seem to care. Maybe if I could talk to her and tell her what happened with Hela returning, she will help."

Bella's eyes light up. "We know her. I've only met her once but she comes to the room everyday to pick up Hulk for training."

Thor and Bella devise a plan to get Scrapper 142 to stay in the room to talk. Hulk wasn't much help, he got distracted too easily.

* * *

Later in the day, Scrapper 142 comes into the room looking for Hulk.

Hulk is by his bed waiting for her. "Angry girl." He calls out playfully.

They play fight for a little until Hulk is on the ground.

Scrapper 142 looks around the room and sees Thor and Bella by the bar. They were obviously hiding until she was in the room.

Scrapper 142 No longer has a smile on her face. They can tell she's angry being set up like this. She starts to leave the room.

"You're so thick-headed that you can't tell when someone's hiding all the way across the universe and wants to be left alone."

"We need to talk." Thor says.

"No we don't. You want to talk to me. There's a difference."

She continues to walk towards the entrance. Thor turns around to Hulk and tells him "I need her to stay."

Hulk nods and walks over to his bed. Hulk breaks off the top part of the bed. The part the looks like the head of the animal carcass. He throws it at the arch way to stop 142 from leaving.

Hulk says "Stay."

"Alright." 142 says turning around and walking over towards the bar. "Hears the deal, I'll listen to you till this is empty." She says holding up a 64 oz jug of alcohol.

142 takes the top off and starts drinking, so Thor starts talking.

"Asgard is in danger and people are dying. We need to get back there and I need your help...wow." Thor stops when he sees 142 has finished the jar in less the five seconds.

"Finished. Bye." She drops the jar, shattering it and goes to leave once again.

In a finale attempt, Thor says "Odin is dead." This stops her. "Hela, the Goddess of Death, has invaded Asgard."

"If Hela's back then Asgard's already lost." 142 says.

"I'm going to stop her."

142 turns around with an incredulous look on her face. "Alone?"

"Nope. I'm putting together a team. It's me, you, Bella, and the big guy."

"No. No team. Only Hulk." Hulk says as he picks up a ball and tosses it against the wall.

"Ok, it's me, Bella, and you."

"I think it's only you two." 142 says as she tries to leave once again.

Thor runs in front of her. "Wait, just listen. The Valkyrie are legend. Elite warriors of Asgard sworn to defend the throne."

"I'm not getting dragged into another one of Odin's family squabbles."

Thor is confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your sister. Her power comes from Asgard, same as yours. When it grew beyond Odin's control she massacred everyone in the palace and tried to seize the throne. When she tried to escape her banishment he sent the Valkyrie in to fight her back. I only survived because… Look, I already faced her once back when I believed in the throne and it cost me everything. That's what's wrong with Asgard. The throne, the secrets, the whole golden sham." 142 goes to walk away again but Thor grabs her arm.

"I agree. That's why I turned down the throne. But this isn't about the crown. This is about the people and they're dying and they're your people, too."

"Forget it. I have."

"Okay and thank you." Thor says.

"For what?"

"For this." Thor holds up the device that controls the disc attached to his neck that he took from 142's pocket. Thor presses the button at the top that disarms the device. Thor is able to pull it off his neck now. "You know what, go ahead and stay here. Enslave people for that lunatic Grandmaster. Keep drinking. Keep hiding." Thor turns to Hulk and claps his hands together and Hulk throws a ball to him. "But I choose to run towards my problems and I am taking her with me." Thor says pointing to Bella.

Thor then throws the ball at the window as hard as he can. However the window just cracked instead of breaking. The ball bounced of the window and came back to hit Thor in the head which knocks him over. Thor played it off and got right back up like nothing happened.

Thor walked over to Bella and picked her up. He then ran out the window with her in his arms trying to shield her away from the glass.

* * *

There you go. Another chapter. What do you think?

Tell me what you think.


	21. Quinjet

Chapter 20

Another chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _Thor then throws the ball at the window as hard as he can. However the window just cracked instead of breaking. The ball bounced off the window and came back to hit Thor in the head which knocks him over. Thor played it off and got right back up like nothing happened._

 _Thor walked over to Bella and picked her up. He then ran out the window with her in his arms trying to shield her away from the glass._

Now

They slid down the side of the building and then jumped to the building across from them and they slid down that one.

As they were going they heard Hulk yell "FRIENDS STAY!"

However, Thor didn't account for the second person when he jumped out the window. He and Bella started falling to the streets below them.

They both started to scream.

Not knowing what else to do, Bella just went on instinct. When they were ten feet off the ground Bella calls upon her force field to surround them. Thanks to the force field they smoothly land on the ground.

Thor looks to Bella. She just turns to him and says "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I guess so." Thor replies, smiling back to her.

They realize that they don't have much time before someone realizes they're gone and they know Hulk is following them so that brings even more attention to them. Thor grabs Bella's hand as they run through Sakaar's streets.

They stop for a second hearing cheers behind them shouting "Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!"

Thor and Bella start running again as Hulk starts to chase after them.

They know Hulks close behind because they hear a bunch of crashes. These streets are too small for Hulk to be running around in.

Thor and Bella make it to a junk yard where they see the Quinjet.

Thor grabs Bella on the hip with one arm and jumps on top of the Quinjet to get to the opening hatch at the top. Thor jumps in and then he helps Bella down.

Thor walks over to the control console and starts pressing buttons. He sees a handprint scanner and puts his hand to it.

"Welcome. Voice activation required." an overhead voice says.

"Thor." He says.

"Access denied." Thor looks confused.

"Thor, Son of Odin."

"Access denied."

"God of Thunder."

"Access denied."

"Strongest Avenger."

"Access denied." Bella sees that Thor is somewhat offended by this.

"Strongest Avenger!"

"Access denied."

Then it's like a light bulb goes off in his head and his irritation shows. "Damn you, Stark. Point Break."

"Welcome, Point Break." The Quinjet turns on.

All of a sudden the Quinjet starts shaking. The next second the back end has been completely ripped off and Hulk is standing there.

"FRIENDS STAY!"

"NO NO NO NO! STOP!" Thor yells as Hulk starts walking towards the front of the Quinjet. But Hulk is too big to walk around in the Quinjet so as he moves forward he is tearing the Quinjet apart.

"STAY!"

"HULK STOP BREAKING EVERYTHING!" Thor yells as he starts pressing buttons.

Bella runs over to Hulk to try and get him to calm down enough to stop destroying the ship.

Thor hits a button and a video pops up of Natasha trying to get Hulk to take the Quinjet back to the helicarrier after Sokovia.

"Hey big guy." Immediately after hearing Natasha's voice, Hulk stops destroying the ship and looks to the video. Bella can see the pain written all over his face. She can also see that the women in the video looks nervous. Like she knows this conversation is not going to end well.

The woman continues "We don't know where Ultron's headed but you're going very high, very fast so, I need you to turn this bird around, ok? We can't track you in stealth mood so I need you to help me out, ok?" Hulk reaches out to the video where the picture of Natasha is displayed. Once the video is cut off Hulk starts punching himself. The transformation of Hulk to Banner has begun.

Hulk is roaring. Bella can tell there is an internal battle going on inside him. "NO BANNER!"

Bella sees Hulk's form start to shrink as he continues to beat himself and run into things completely destroying the quinjet.

After a few minutes Hulk starts to slow down becoming winded. He falls to the ground. Bella sees he is now the size of the average human man and he has lost his green complexion.

Thor squats down next to Bruce checking on him. "Banner are you ok?" Thor asks quietly trying not to startle him.

Bruce is startled anyway by the soft touch Thor gives him on his back.

Thor thinks he is about to transform again so he tries using Natasha's mantra to keep him calm.

"Shhh, shhh. Breathe. The sun's going down. The sun's going down. That's it, breathe. I won't hurt you." Thor says smiling. Bella thinks Thor is going crazy with his randomness.

Winded Bruce looks up. "Oh, Thor. What happened to your hair?" This struck Bella as odd that this would be Bruce's first question but he does seem pretty out of it.

"Some creepy old man cut it off. It was very traumatic." Thor says, not even phased by the question.

"It looks, it looks good." Bruce says still trying to catch his breath. Bella couldn't hold in her laugh at their conversation.

Bruce looks behind Thor to Bella standing there. She waves at him embarrassed because of her outburst.

Bruce waves back looking confused.

Then the questions began "Where am I? Where's Nat? And what about Sokovia?"

"Sokovia?" Thor questions back not understanding why Bruce is so confused about the events that happened so long ago.

"Sokovia, the city, Sokovia did we save it?" Thor begins to realize that Bruce doesn't remember.

"Banner listen, Sokovia, Ultron, that was two years ago." Thor tells him calmly trying to break it to him gently, hoping Hulk won't come out when Bruce hears this.

"What are you saying, I've been Hulk for two years?" Bruce feels more confused than he ever was before.

"Yes, you have and from what I heard it was quite an adventure." Bella tells him bringing attention back to herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Bruce asks politely as he can with everything that he is learning.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan. I got to Sakaar awhile ago. I'm also from earth. I've been staying in a room with Hulk for the past couple of days."

"Really?" Bruce asks in disbelief.

"Yes. During that time, I was able to get Hulk to trust me and we have been having discussions over what he's been doing for the last two years. I must say, he has grown quite protective of me and I him. I know this is a lot to take in right now but I'm sure we'll get along great." Bella told him smiling, trying to be as friendly as possible. Bella really wanted to get to know this side of Bruce Banner.

Bruce smiles to her then comes back to reality."Did you say Sakaar? I've never heard of it before. Is that in Africa?"

Thor takes this one "Um, no. Sakaar is a trash planet, and you got here through a wormhole, like Bella did and like I did. The only way off this planet is through a wormhole."

Bruce stands up holding Hulk's pants tightly around his waist and staggers to the control system. He was trying to take everything in.

With him standing, Bella is finally able to get a good look at his appearance. She can see that Bruce looks to be in his mid forties with salt and pepper hair. He was holding Hulk's pants around his waist which were definitely too big for him now. He looked entirely drained of energy, like he had just finished a triathlon.

At the control system Banner places his hand on the quinjet handprint scanner.

"Voice activation required." The overhead voice said.

"Banner." Banner saves to access the quinjet.

"Welcome, Strongest Avenger."

"Ah, what?" Thor says to the control system incredulously.

Bruce ignores Thor as he commands the control system to bring up the ship's log.

Bruce cringes when he sees a video pop up of Hulk in the quinjet crash landing on Sakaar.

Outside the Quinjet, an alarm is sounded and the Grandmaster's form is projected on his palace for all Sakaarans to see.

"Sakaar, here-ye, attention please. It's bad news, bad news today. My beloved, exalted Champion and future queen have turned up missing. Take to the streets. Celebrate my champion and your queen-to-be."

"Who's that?" Bruce questions Thor.

"That is the Grandmaster. He kind of runs this place. He is looking for you, or Hulk, to continue being his champion in the gladiator fights and he is looking for me to be his future queen." Bella answers instead of Thor.

Bruce gives her a surprised, yet angry look. " _I guess he still feels protective of me even if he doesn't remember who I am_." Bella thinks.

"Yes, that is all true. You actually lived in his house." Thor continues.

"I did!?"

"Yeah, quite a lot has happened. You and I had a fight recently." Thor states trying to quickly catch Bruce up on what's been happening.

"Did I win?"

"No. I won. Easily." Thor answers quickly, not giving Bruce the full details.

"That doesn't sound right."

"Well, it's true."

" _Men_." Bella thought rolling her eyes.

"You know, the biggest muscle in the body is the brain." Bruce points to his head.

"I've got more muscle, so technically more brain!"

Bella can't hold in a giggle at that. Thor gives her a fake glare.

"It seems that that criminally seductive Lord of Thunder has stolen them away." The Grandmaster's broadcast continues.

"Seductive GOD of Thunder! And she's mine." Thor mutter to himself but the others still heard him.

Bella's heart skips a beat hearing this.

Getting back to reality Bella tells the boys "The Quinjet is too damaged. We have to find another way off this planet. And Bruce is going to need some clothes."

* * *

So, they've finally escaped the room.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Tell me what you think.


	22. Bruce Banner

**Chapter 21**

 **Another chapter is done. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

" _Seductive GOD of Thunder!_ _And she's mine." Thor mutter to himself but the others still heard him._

 _Bella's heart skips a beat hearing this._

 _Getting back to reality Bella tells the boys "The Quinjet is too damaged. We have to find another way off this planet. And Bruce is going to need some clothes."_

Now

Thor goes digging around the Quinjet to find something to cover Bruce up.

Bruce is lost in his thoughts. He then starts hyperventilating. "Thor, I think I'm freaking out."

Thor gets that "oh shit" look on his face. He picks up a random outfit and runs to Bruce giving him the clothes.

"These are Tony's clothes. Is he here?"

"No, he's not here. I need you to stay calm, ok?" Thor then starts saying the sun thing again over and over. "The sun's going down. The sun's getting real low. The sun's going down. The sun's getting real low."

Bella wonders why he keeps doing that.

* * *

The Grandmaster calls Loki and Scrapper 142 to the throne room.

Once they enter, the Grandmaster starts his speech. "I'm upset! Very upset. You know what I like about being upset? Blame. Right now, that's the mindset that I'm in. And you know who I'm blaming?"

"Grandmaster, I-" Loki is cut off by the Grandmaster.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me!" When the Grandmaster says this Topaz walks over to him and holds up to him the melting stick.

The Grandmaster looks to Topaz curiously. "Why are you handing me the Melt Stick? He was interrupting. That's not a capital violation. Now, where was I? My beloved little queen-to-be and my precious champion have come up missing and it's all because of that Lord of Thunder. It's all because of him," he looks to Loki saying" YOUR brother - whatever the story is, adopted, or complicated, I'm sure there's a big history - and" he looks to 142 saying "YOUR contender!"

Loki with his silver tongue tried to calm the man. "My dear friend, if you were to give me twelve hours I could bring them both back to you."

142 seeing this as a way to earn more units says "I can do it in two hours."

"I can do it in one." Loki fires back.

The Grandmaster cuts in. "Let's stop there. You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution. But for now, I'll settle for this sweet little "who's gonna get him first?" So you're on the clock!"

Loki and Scrapper 142 walk out of the throne room. When they get to the hallway Loki stops 142. "What have you done?"

"I don't answer to you, Lackey."

"It's Loki! And you will answer to the Grandmaster!" Loki then pulls 142's arm stopping her from walking away.

The two fight, jabbing each other back and forth. 142 ends it by punching Loki in the head.

Loki pulls out a dagger. "Why would you help my brother escape with that green fool and Bella?"

142 also pulls a dagger on him. "I don't help anyone!"

They go back to fighting again and Loki is able to see 142's Valkyrie tattoo. "You're a Valkyrie… I thought the Valkyrie all died gruesome deaths?"

142 pushed Loki up against the wall choking him. "Choose your next words wisely!"

"Terribly sorry. Must be a very painful memory…" As Loki says this, he puts his hand to the woman's forehead and used his magic to bring forth the memory that 142 has been supresing for so long.

 _Memory:_

 _The Valkyrie army are all riding on their winged steed towards Hela. They were sent by Odin to drive Hela back to her prison. The Valkyries engaged in combat with Hela. Hela created a vast amount of weapons that she used to kill the Valkyries as they descended on her. 142 was one of the last Valkyries, managing to avoid death when another Valkyrie sacrificed herself._

Once the memory was over, 142 fell to the ground. Not liking what Loki made her remember, she knocked him out.

She dragged Loki all the way to her room and tied him up.

* * *

Thor, Bella, and Bruce exit the Quinjet and start walking through the streets. Thor's still saying Natasha's mantra to Bruce to call him down.

"Would you stop saying that!" Bruce yells at Thor, finally having enough with the mantra.

"Listen, we know you are going through something right now but we need your help." Bella says to Bruce trying to calm him down. She could see parts of his face turning green as Thor was explaining what has been going on.

Bruce sits down on some steps in an alley, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"We just need you to stay calm." Replies Thor.

"Calm?! I'm on an alien planet."

"It's just a planet. You've been on a planet before."

"Yeah, one."

"Well, now you've been on two. That's a good thing. It's a new experience."

"My neurons are firing faster than my brain can handle the information. The whole thing is totally different this time. In the past, I always felt like Hulk and I each had a hand on the wheel. But this time it's like he had the keys to the car and I was locked in the trunk."

"Alright well you're back now, that's all the matters." Thor says trying his best to comfort his friend.

"No that's not what matters. What I'm trying to tell you is that if I turn into the Hulk again Banner may never come back and we're stranded on a planet that's designed to stress me out!"

"We're not stranded. I'm going to figure out a way to get us home."

"Thank you."

"No. Not your home. My home. Asgard."

"What?!"

"Listen, my people are in great danger. You, Bella, and I have to fight this really bad, powerful being that also happens to be my sister."

"That is so wrong on so many levels. I don't want to fight your sister. That's a family issue."

"No, no, no. She's an evil being."

"I don't care what she is. I'm not fighting anymore brings. I'm sick of it. I just told you, if I turn into the Hulk I'm never going to come back again. And you don't care."

"I do care. I'm putting together a team. The Hulk is the fire."

"Wait you're just using me to get to Hulk."

"What?! No!"

"You don't care about me. You're not my friend." Bruce says acting the same way and saying the same thing that Hulk was saying earlier in the room.

" _No matter how much they both deny it, Bruce and Hulk are very similar."_ Bella thought.

"No! I don't even like the Hulk. He's all like… _Grr, smash, smash._ I prefer you." Thor says imitating Hulk, feeling like he has had a very similar conversation before.

"Thanks."

"But, if I'm being honest, when it comes to fight evil beings he is very powerful and useful."

"Yeah, well Banner's powerful and useful too."

"Is he though?"

"How many PhDs does Hulk have? Zero. How many PhDs does Banner have? Seven."

"Fine you don't have to fight anyone."

Bella's tired of listening to their back and forth and decides to step in.

"Bruce, you need to understand, it's not just Bruce Banner and the Hulk. It's one person in that body of yours. You need to accept that. When you let him out, you need to keep your thoughts. Keep your mind even when it's not your body."

"I can't Bella! I'm not him!"

"Of course you are! What is it you're afraid of? Is it the guilt? Is it because then it means that all those lives that were lost and the destruction he caused would be yours too?" Bella could see the fear in Bruce's eyes. Bella knew she hit a nerve but he needed to understand this.

"You're right, Bella. I've been scared of the truth for years. I guess I just have to come to terms with it.

"Guys we're in danger here, so we have to move." Thor says, loving the way Bella handled the situation.

They all walk to the end of the alley and Bella realizes something.

"Thor, you and I are going to need disguises. If we're going to be walking around like this, someone's going to recognize us." Bella says.

* * *

 **That's it. Another chapter done. Tell me what you guys think.**


	23. Revengers

**Chapter 22**

 **Somebody asked if I was going to write a sequel following the events of Infinity Wars. I will be writing a sequel. However, it WILL NOT follow the events of Infinity Wars. I already have the sequel planned. It will have the other Avengers though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _They all walk to the end of the alley and Bella realizes something._

" _Thor, you and I are going to need disguises. If we're going to be walking around like this. Someone's going to recognize us." Bella says._

Now

Thor finds a disguise which is just a blanket wrapped around his head and holds in front of his face.

For Bella, Thor found a bright pink blanket situated around her face so only her eyes were showing. Too many people could recognize her because the Grandmaster presented her to the Sakaarian people as his queen-to-be.

"What are you doing with those." Bruce asks.

"We need a disguise. We're fugitives." Thor says.

"Well I need a disguise too."

"You don't need a disguise. Everyone on this planet only knows you as Hulk. Bruce Banner is your disguise."

Bruce ignores him and finds sunglasses in Tony's clothes. He puts them on. "I'll be Tony Stark."

"What." Thor replies as he wraps a blanket around his head. "No, you're not Tony. You're Bruce Banner."

"Then why'd you dress me up like Tony?"

"Because you were naked."

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"Listen, we're going to find a way off this damn planet." Thor says as he puts one arm around Bruce's shoulder and grabs Bella's hand. He steers them both towards the street.

As soon as they're in the streets they see a parade going on celebrating Hulk. Everything's green. People are dressed like Hulk. There's even a giant Hulk head.

Banner gets caught up in the crowd and disappears from Thor's side.

"Banner! Banner!" Thor calls out as he grabs a hold of Bella's hand. They start walking through the crowd searching for Bruce.

Once they get to the middle of the celebration, Bella spots Bruce. "Thor, there he is. By that incredibly ugly beast."

Still holding Bella's hand he runs over to Bruce in order to save him from the thing. Thor hands Bella over to Bruce and then stands in front of the both of them in full protection mode. He was getting ready to fight, however the beast was electrocuted with the same device that Thor used to wear.

The beast falls to the ground in pain and standing behind it is Scrapper 142.

"Hi." Thor doesn't really know what else to say. He's just trying to think of a way to get away from 142 thinking she is here to take all of them back to the Grandmaster.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here in the middle of this celebration?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you all were leaving. What's with the blanket on your head?"

"It's my disguise."

"I can see your face. If you were going for a disguise then you should have made the blanket look like Bella's." 142 points out seeing that Bella's blanket is covering everything except her eyes.

142 starts to walk away. Thor, Bella, and Bruce just watch her leave. 142 turns around and tells them to follow her.

As they follow behind 142, Bruce starts asking questions about her. He doesn't remember the time he spent with her as Hulk. "What's on her face? Are those the people she killed? She's so beautiful and strong."

142 hears this and turns around. "Who is this guy?"

"Uh, he's a friend." Thor says.

"I feel like I know you." 142 says to Bruce.

"I feel like I know you, too."

As they continue to walk down the hall, 142 stops and turns to them. "Look, I've spent years, in a haze, trying to forget my past. Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink, and to forget... and to die, one day."

"Well, I was thinking that you drink too much and it was probably gonna kill you." Thor tells her.

"I don't plan to stop drinking. But... I don't wanna forget. I can't turn away anymore. So, if I'm gonna die, well, it might as well be driving my sword through the heart of that murderous hag."

"Good." Thor says.

"So, I'm saying i want to be on the team. This team of yours, it got a name?

"Yeah, it's called the... uh... Revengers!" Thor says looking to Bruce and Bella for confirmation. Bella just shrugs her shoulders.

"The revengers?"

"Yes. Because I'm getting revenge. You're getting revenge." He then looks to Bruce and Bella. "Do you guys want revenge?"

"I'm undecided." Bruce says.

"I'm just here to help whatever way I can." Bella puts out there.

"Also, I've got a peace offering." 142 walks over to the door to her room and opens it.

Thor, Bella, and Bruce look inside and see Loki tied to a chair.

Once Loki sees then he says "Surprise."

* * *

 **So, the team is finally together.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter, Thor and Bella are finally going to have their heart to heart. I'm really excited for you guys to read it!**


	24. Soulmate

**Chapter 23**

 **The moment you've all been waiting for. Thor and Bella are FINALLY having their heart to heart. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

" _Also, I've got a peace offering." 142 walks over to the door to her room and opens it._

 _Thor, Bella, and Bruce look inside and see Loki tied to a chair._

 _Once Loki sees then he says "Surprise."_

Now

Thor throws a small ball thing he found at Loki to see if this is another one of his tricks.

"Ow."

"Just had to be sure." Thor says.

Loki then sees Bruce walk in. "Hello, Bruce."

"Last time we saw you, you were trying to kill everyone. What are you up to these days?" Bruce asks.

"It varies from moment to moment."

Bella walks into the room she sees Loki tied up in the chair. She runs over to him and gives him a big hug and then starts to untie him.

Thor, Bruce, and 142 huddle together on the other side of the room to talk without Loki's prying ears.

"Sakaar and Asgard are very far apart. Our best bet is a wormhole just outside of city limits. We refuel on Xandar and we can be back in Asgard in 18 months." 142 tells the two men.

"Nope. We are going through the big one." Thor says as he points out the window to the biggest wormhole in the sky.

"The Devil's Anus?" 142 asks.

"For the record, I didn't know it was called that when I picked it."

"That looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Bruce calls out.

"We need another ship. That wormhole would tare mine to pieces." 142 adds.

"She's right. We need one that can withstand the force of that wormhole."

"I don't mean to impose." Loki throws out with Bella behind him, still trying to get him untied. "The Grandmaster has a great many ships. I may have even stolen the access codes to his security system."

"Suddenly you're overcome with an urge to do the right thing." Thor says.

"Heavens no. I've run out of favor with the Grandmaster. I've been trying to find a way to get off this planet with Bella." Bella smiles behind Loki hearing this. "In exchange for codes and access to a ship I'm asking for safe passage through the Anus."

"You're telling us you can get us access into the garage without setting off any alarms?" Thor clarifies.

"Yes, brother. I can."

Bruce walks over and pulls 142 and Thor away from Loki to talk once again. "I was just talking to him a couple minutes ago and he was totally ready to kill any of us."

"He did try to kill me earlier." 142 says.

"Yes, me too. On many, many occasions. There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes. So, I went to pick up the snake to admire it and he transformed back into himself and he was like, 'Yeah, it's me!'. And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time."

During this time Bella and Loki have their own conversation.

"So, did you figure it out yet?" Loki asks Bella as she's uniting him.

Bella gives him a questioning look waiting for him to continue.

"Thor…" Loki implies.

"What about Thor?" Bella had no idea where he was going with this.

"You know. Your soul mate bond with Thor." Bella freezes, no longer untying Loki.

"Um, Bella. You ok?" Loki was concerned by her reaction.

"What did you just say?" Bella asks, barley above a whisper.

"Did you figure out that you and Thor have a soul mate bond? I thought it was obvious. Are you seriously telling me you didn't know."

" _Why is she freaking out like this?"_ Loki could see the bond as soon as he saw the two walk into the room so he didn't understand why Bella was freaking out. " _Surely she noticed it."_

Bella doesn't respond, she just runs out of the room hearing Loki call her name. She couldn't deal with the others right now. She had to think this through.

Bella slides down the wall, curling into herself getting lost in her thoughts.

" _I knew I felt a connection with Thor but I didn't want to get my hopes up. But mates?! Why did we have to be mates? Is he going to leave me now, too?! Of course I love him, I can't deny that. And I don't want to fight it, but this is to good to be true. What had pushed me over the edge to my breakdown? That stupid word that Edward would always say. Now I knew it meant nothing. It was just another word._ _ **Mates**_ _."_

She knew that Thor wasn't Edward. Thor is so much better. He is perfect and I'm broken beyond repair. Thor deserves better. And there is always that pessimistic thought that if he didn't want this I would be so much worse then when Edward left. If Thor was gone, I would never recover.

" _I thought I was getting better and with one stupid word I'm back to square one."_

Back in the room was Thor, Bruce, Valkyrie, and Loki who was still semi tied up.

Thor, Bruce, and Valkyrie stop talking when they see Bella run out.

"Bella!" Loki calls out concerned, struggling to get himself untied.

He became frustrated. "Can someone please untie me? Quickly. I have to go after her!" He shouts half demanding and half pleading.

Bruce and Valkyrie freeze with a surprised look on their face. They couldn't believe Loki was showing this much concern.

Thor was looking out the door, facing an internal war of whether to go after her or not. Thor was just now realizing this but when he wasn't with Bella he was concerned and worried about her. He felt the need to protect her, to look out for her, and to always be with her. The one thing he never wanted to do, or more like couldn't do, was hurt her. Thor wanted more then to just bed her, he wanted a life with her.

"Thor if you are not going to untie me then run after her you fool!" Loki said through gritted teeth.

Before Loki could finish, Thor was out the door and running down the hallway.

He stops when he hears haggard breathing. Thor turns the corner and sees Bella sitting on the floor with her arms holding herself together. Thor notices she's having trouble breathing. " _She's having a panic attack!"_ He rushes over and kneels down in front of her.

"Bella, take deep breaths and try to calm yourself." Thor tried to make his voice as soothing and comforting as possible even though he was freaking out on the inside. She was still having difficulty.

"Bella, can you look in my eyes?"

She shakes her head and closes in on herself more.

"Bella. Isabella. Please baby." Bella looks up quickly at his term of endearment.

"That's good. Now listen to my voice. Take deep breaths and try to calm down." He said once again while wrapping her in a hug.

A few minutes later, Bella was back to her normal breathing.

"I'm sorry I freaked out." Bella said quietly. Thor almost didn't hear her.

"Its ok, but can I ask you why?" Thor leaned back against the wall with her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"I just wasn't expecting it. Did you know?" She turned to look at him.

Thor looked right back into her beautiful brown eyes. "Know what?"

Bella averted her eyes and bit her lip. Thor had to fight back a groan seeing this.

"... That we have a soul mate bond." Thor's eyes widen.

" _Now it all makes sense. I remember the stories mother told Loki and I about soul mates as children. She told us what to look for so we would recognize our mates when we met them. I should have seen the signs. In the beginning, I couldn't understand how I could feel so strongly for someone I had just met. But she is my soulmate."_

"I didn't know, but I should have. And I'm sorry I've been so distracted. As soon as we met I felt a spark between us, an instant connection."

Bella began smiling as he was explaining remembering she felt the same things.

"I'm so happy to know that I wasn't the only one who felt all that." Bella braced herself for what she was about to say.

"I love you, Thor." His electric eyes light up at my admission.

"I-" Bella cuts him off by holding her hand up. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"But I have a lot of baggage. I don't deserve you. You're so perfect, you could have anyone you want." Thor's eyes turned fierce.

"Don't ever say that again! Do you not see how amazing you are. You obviously don't understand how beautiful you truly are. I love you and once all of this was over I was going to see if you wanted to be together with me. I decided to do this from the first moment we met. This was before I even noticed the soul mate bond. I want you. I want this. I want us to be together. Is that something you would also want?"

Bella nods eagerly with tears in her eye.

Thor pulls her to him and he kisses her. Once bella got over her surprise, she snaked her hands around Thor's neck and wrapped her hands in his hair. She pulled him closer to deepen their kiss.

The kiss was so much more than Bella could ever hope it would be. It was filled with so much passion and romance. This was a kiss of pure love. It was also a promise. A promise that said they would get through this and face anything that came their way.

Bella couldn't help but compare Thor's kiss to Edwards. It was like they were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Bella realized that this was a real kiss. What she did with Edward was child's play. Thor left her lips tingling. She also liked how Thor was the same temperature as her.

They pull back to catch their breath and smile at each other. Bella blushed.

"You know, Dr. Strange told me he saw great change in my future. That destiny had plans for me. I told him I had plans for destiny, but I wasn't expecting you."

Bella felt her heart flutter as she giggled.

Thor helps her up and they hold hands walking back to the room.

Once back in the room they all begin planning. Loki gets lost in his thoughts. Even though he and Bella had just recently met, he knew that she was born to be Thor's mate and also his sister. She wasn't just there for Thor, she was also there to help Loki. He just knew it and he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his new sister. Even Thor. Loki felt that Bella would be the one to unite his brother and him. And if something would happen to her, it would divide him and Thor forever.

* * *

 **So, they finally had their first kiss. They're finally together!**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	25. Escape

**Chapter 24**

 **HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYBODY!**

 **It's time for Thor and Loki to have their heart to heart.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _Once back in the room they all begin planning. Loki gets lost in his thoughts. Even though he and Bella had just recently met, he knew that she was born to be Thor's mate and also his sister. She wasn't just there for Thor, she was also there to help Loki. He just knew it and he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his new sister. Loki felt that Bella would be the one to unite he and his brother. And if something would happen to her, it would divide him and Thor forever._

Now

After the planning is done and they're about to break off into the teams Loki pulls Bella to the side. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out like that. I thought you knew."

Bella nods as she pulls him into a hug. "It's okay. I was just caught off guard. Thor and I worked everything out. Everything's good now." Loki hugs her in return. He thought he broke his bond with her by upsetting her. He didn't think he would be able to handle not having her in his life.

"But we do have a small issue. I can't wear this into battle." Bella says as she points to the dress she's been wearing.

Loki nods in understanding. He takes her hand and pulls her out into the hallway. He uses his magic to conjure her up new battle clothes. The clothes appear on Bella's body. It's black, skin tight armor. It's strapless and has a sweetheart neckline. There is a black panel skirt four inches above mid thigh. The look is completed with a black cape and golden gladiator shoes. (A/N: Think of it like Wonder Woman's outfit but all in black.)

"This is great Loki. Thank you. And when we split up remember to be careful."

"I will as long as you are careful. Remember everything I taught you and you should be fine."

They both walk into the room as the others are ready to go their separate ways.

Thor walks over to Bella and pulls her to him kissing her softly. "Please be careful."

"I will. You and Loki watch out for each other, too."

At this point 142 grabs Bella by the arm and pulls her out the door with Bruce at her side. "You guys can make out later. We have a job to do." 142 says teasingly. Bella just blushes and follows behind them.

* * *

Bella, 142, and Bruce make it to the dungeon room. 142 was able to lead them around the guards that they saw on the way.

Once at the dungeons entrance, 142 uses a gun to blast down the door. After they got inside, 142 could disable all the obedience discs.

"We're looking for Korg." Bella calls out to the prisoners.

"Who's asking? I mean, I know you guys are asking but is anyone else asking?"

142 throws the gun she was carrying to Korg. "The Lord of Thunder sends his best."

Now, with a gun, Korg and the other prisoners can fight their way out.

"The revolution has begun!" Korg calls out to the other prisoners.

With the escaped prisoners on the loose they will cause enough distractions.

* * *

 **With Thor and Loki**

"Listen, we should talk." Thor says to Loki as Loki's trying to put in the correct codes in for the door to open.

"I disagree. Open communication was never our family's forte." With that, the door is open. "No thanks to Odin." Loki muttered the last part.

Hearing about his dead father, Thor grabs Loki's shirt and pushes him against the wall. But then he takes a deep breath as a certain face comes to mind and let's go of him. "Bella wouldn't want us to fight."

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked. I told her of our history."

Thor smiles at that, completely agreeing. "I wish I could trust you." Thor says wistfully.

"Trust my rage." Loki gritted out through his teeth. "I've seen the way she looks at you. I know about the bond, but if you hurt her…"

"I swear to you, I mean her no harm. She's my everything now and I won't be letting her go."

As they move on to the next door Loki says, "Good, that is one less thing I have to worry about.

At this time, Loki put in the correct codes to get to the next door to open. When it does, Thor and Loki are met with a dozen guards blocking the entrance to the elevator that leads to the shop garage. With their guns the two are easily able to shoot the guards and move on.

In the elevator, Loki says "Here's the thing. I'm probably better off staying here on Sakaar. Odin brought us together. It's almost poetic that his death should split us apart." Loki says as he tries to figure out how Thor really feels about him without having to actually ask.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"...Did you just agree with me?"

"Come on, this place is perfect for you. It's savage, chaotic, lawless. Brother, you are going to do great here."

"Do you truly think so little of me?" _Is this how he truly feels._ Loki couldn't hide the hurt he felt from what Thor said.

"Loki, I thought the world of you. I thought we were going to fight side-by-side forever, but at the end of the day you're you and I'm me and maybe there's still good in you and I saw that when you are around Bella. I just want you to live up to the man she thinks of you as."

"The truth is, I could never leave Bella and I know she would be hurt if we made her choose if we split up so I'm not going to make her choose."

As the elevator comes to a stop Thor says "Hey, let's do get help."

"What?"

"Get Help."

"No."

"Come on. You love it."

"I hate it."

"It's great. It works every time."

"It's humiliating."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"We're doing it."

"We are not doing 'Get Help'."

As the elevator doors open Loki has his arm slung around Thor's neck to put his weight on him as Thor drags him over to the guards shouting "Get help! Please! My brother is dying! Get help! Help him!"

The guards let down their defences to help the injured man and when they do Thor picks Loki up and throws him at the guards knocking them all down.

"I still hate it. It's humiliating." Loki says as he gets up.

"Not for me, it's not." Thor says smiling. "Now, which ship are we taking?"

"That one. The Commodore."

Thor nods and walks over to grab the key to the Grandmaster's ship off the key hanger.

Neither Thor nor Loki noticed one of the guards attach an obedience disc to Loki's back.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Thor and Loki have finally talked things out.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **HAVE A HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**


	26. Change Of Plans

**Chapter 25**

 **I saw Ant-man and Wasp Sunday. It was amazing! Definitely a must-see!**

 **Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

" _Not for me, it's not." Thor says smiling. "Now, which ship are we taking?"_

" _That one. The Commodore."_

 _Thor nods and walks over to grab the key to the Grandmaster's ship off the key hanger._

 _Neither Thor nor Loki noticed one of the guards attach an obedience disc to Loki's back._

Now

As Loki walks away from the guards lying on the ground towards Thor the guard pulls out the obedience disc remote and activates it. Loki crumbles to the floor stunned by the shocks.

After grabbing the keys Thor turns around and sees Loki convulsing on the floor. He runs over to find out what is wrong and sees the obedience disc on his back. Thor tries to take it off but like the one that was on his neck, it wouldn't budge.

Thor is still trying to get it off when the elevator doors open and three dozen guards rush into the room.

The guard with the remote is too far away and the other guards are closing in on them. Thor starts to panic. He can't fight these guards off and hold on to Loki at the same time. Thor rolls Loki over and looks to him trying to hide the worry in his eyes but failing.

"Ggggo. I'll get ooout of this. I aaaalways do. Take the ssship and find the ooothers. Keep Bella ssssafe." Loki says still convulsing. Thor hesitates. Loki sees this but knows that Bella needs Thor. "Go."

Thor only hesitates for a second this time and then nods his head. He stands up with the keys still in his hands and runs over to the ship Loki pointed out to him earlier.

Half of the guards run after Thor as he makes his way to the ship. The other half walk over to Loki and surround him.

While still on the ground Loki can see Thor make it to the ship and take off. He lets a smile grace his face knowing that Bella and Thor will protect each other.

Just as the guards close in on Loki, the elevator doors are opened again and the escaped prisoners led by Korg walk into the room. They quickly take out all the guards with their stolen guns, unknowingly saving Loki.

"Hey, what's this?" Korg says as he finds the remote for Loki's obedience disc on the ground and presses the button to turn it off.

Korg sees the man on the ground stop convulsing and walks over to him. "Hey, man. We're just about to jump on that ginormous spaceship. Wanna come?"

"Well, you do seem like you're in desperate need of leadership." Loki says after finally catching his breath.

"Why, thank you." Korg says as he follows behind Loki to walk towards the spaceship.

"Hello everybody. Can I have your attention! I am in need of an army. The goddess of death has taken over Asgard and the Lord of Thunder and I are going to fight to take her down. Will you all help me in my quest?"

"Sure. Why not." Korg answers for his followers.

* * *

Thor has just taken off in the spaceship out of the garage and is now flying through the city trying to make it to Bella, Bruce, and 142.

Thor hears the Grandmaster make an announcement once again on the PA system. "Loyal Sakaarans, the Lord of Thunder has stolen my ship and my favorite champion along with your Queen-to-be. Sakaarans, take to the skies. Bring him down. Do not let him leave this planet."

As the Grandmaster finishes, six spaceships come up behind Thor and start shooting at him.

Behind those six spaceships is Bella, 142, and Bruce riding in 142's spaceship. 142 shoots one of the six ships down.

"Nice shot." Bruce calls out.

"Thanks."

142 presses a button on her seat which turns on the communication to Thor's ship. "Open the doors." She calls out to him. A few seconds later the ships doors open.

142 aligns her ship under the Grandmaster's and opens her overhead door. "I hope you two are tougher then you look." She yells to Bella and Bruce.

"Why?!" Bruce yells out. Right after he finishes both Bruce and Bella are ejected out of their seats and into the air.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Devil's Anus

**Chapter 26**

 **I made a new cover. Check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _142 presses a button on her seat which turns on the communicator connecting her to the Grandmaster's ship. "Open the doors." She calls out to Thor. A few seconds later the ships doors open._

 _142 aligns her ship under Thor's and opens her overhead door. "I hope you two are tougher then you look." She yells to Bella and Bruce._

" _Why?!" Bruce yells out. Right after he finishes both Bruce and Bella are ejected out of their seats and into the air._

Now

They are launched 30 feet above 142's ship when they hit the Grandmaster's ship. They both grab on to the ledge for dear life so they wouldn't fall back down.

Bruce is able to pull himself up first and then quickly makes his way over to Bella to help pull her up.

As soon as Bella and Bruce are safely inside of the ship, the ship is hit in the back by Topaz in her ship.

"Shouldn't we be shooting back or something?!" Bruce yells to Thor from the back of the ship as Thor is flying the ship.

"Yes, we should. Where are the guns on this ship?" Thor calls out to his communicator connected to 142's ship.

"There aren't any. It's a leisure vessel. The Grandmaster uses it for his good times, orgies and stuff." 142 tells them through the communicator.

"Did she just say the Grandmaster uses this ship for orgies?" Bruce asks Thor.

"Yeah. Don't touch anything." Thor says disgusted. "Bella stay up here by me."

Bella has finally calmed down from her flight to get into the ship. She starts looking around and notices Loki isn't there. "Thor, where's Loki?"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I tried to save him and bring him with me but the guards were coming in and there was too many too fight while keeping Loki protected. And he told me to go so I could protect you. He said he would meet up with us but I have no idea how. And I feel terrible for leaving him there even though he told me to go." Thor told her rambling. Bella could see the guilt rolling off of him from having to leave his brother behind.

"Hey, you did what Loki wanted you to do and if I know one thing, it's that Loki will always find a way back to us. Just have faith in him."

At this time they see 142 fly over them. Her ship is being shot at by Topaz. One of the shots hits 142's ship engines. They see 142 climb out onto the top of her ship with her sword. Then they see the shot from Topaz's ship that blows up 142's ship.

"No!" Bruce, Bella, and Thor all yell together.

Their sadness doesn't last long because they see a figure jumping from the ship at the last second before it explodes and it is heading straight for them.

It's 142 and she has grabbed onto the side of the Grandmaster's ship so she wouldn't fall to her death five hundred feet below.

At this moment two more ships come up behind them and start shooting.

"Come inside!" Thor yells to 142 as she is still hanging on to the ship's window outside.

"In a minute." As she says this, 142 climbs on top onto the top of the Grandmaster's ship and starts running towards the back. She jumps off the Grandmaster's ship and onto the spaceship that is shooting at them. She took down the ship easily with her sword.

"I should probably go to help." Thor says after watching 142. "Here take the wheel." Thor says to Bruce as he stands up.

"No, I don't know how to fly one of these."

"You're a scientist. Use one of your PhDs. You should be able to figure it out. Bella can help." Thor says as he shoves Bruce into the pilot's seat. He then leans over to Bella and gives her a peck on the cheek and leads her to the co-pilot seat before he runs to the back of the ship and jumps out.

"None of them are for flying alien spaceship!" Bruce yells out to Thor as he jumps out of the ship. Bella sits next to Bruce in the co-pilot seat to do whatever she can to help Bruce.

"You've been here a while. Do you have any idea how to fly one of these?" Bruce asks Bella as he works on steering the ship.

"No idea. But how hard can it be." She says sarcastically looking at all the buttons and knobs.

When Thor jumps out of the spaceship he drops down onto another ship. With his godly strength he is able to rip apart one of the spaceship wings taking it out of commision. And when it's destroyed he leaps to the next ship.

While he's doing this Thor sees 142 on another ship. Seeing the gun on the top of the ship, an idea comes to her. She turns the gun towards the back of the ship so it is shooting the spaceship behind them and not in the direction of the Grandmaster's ship which Bruce and Bella are in. This strategy takes out three ships.

Back in the Grandmaster's spaceship Bruce is still doing his best to fly the ship. "Okay. There's gotta be a gun on this ship somewhere." Bella hears Bruce say so she starts pressing the buttons on her side to see if one of them is a gun.

Bella sees a button which looks like something is exploding. Seeing this as the best option she presses the button. Immediately after pushing the button the Grandmaster's voice is heard in the ship singing. "It's my birth-day! It's my birth-day!" Fireworks start shooting out the back of the ship. This works to somewhat conceals where the ship is. Bella and Bruce look at each other smiling.

They see Topaz's ship caught in the fireworks. Bruce sees they are heading towards a large piece of metal in a trash pile and at The last second Bruce turns The Grandmaster's ship. Topaz's ship runs into the large metal piece and it destroys her ship killing Topaz with it. Bella and bruce high five each other.

Thor and 142 land on a ship together behind the Grandmaster's. Thor throws the pilot off the ship and 142 starts steering the ship towards the Grandmaster's ship.

When they are under the Grandmaster's ship they both jump up twenty feet in the air and they land gracefully in the Grandmaster's ship.

"Guys we're coming up on the Devil's Anus." Bruce yells over his shoulder to Thor and 142 in the back.

142 and Thor walk toward the front of the ship. "I should take over." 142 says to Bruce.

"Yeah ok." Bruce stands up and pulls Thor and Bella to the back of the ship with him.

"You guys were incredible the way you were jumping from ship to ship. You were amazing!" Bruce yells excitedly at Thor.

" **You** were amazing! The way you were flying. Where'd you learn to fly like that?" Thor says back just as excited.

Bella can see the adrenaline rush has caught up to both of them.

"Hey guys, can I ask you a question?" Bruce asks the two nervously.

Thor and Bella both nod, a little caught off by his tone changing so quickly.

"Remember when I said it would take something really big to turn me back into the other guy?"

They both nod again.

"Do you think a wormhole would do it?"

"I don't know. It was your theory." Thor says.

"Yeah, just a theory." Bruce replies "More like a very educated guess."

"It's still just a guess." Thor says but Bella can tell he is starting to become worried.

"But what if I swing back the other way and I get stuck as the other guy forever?!"

"What?! Why are you telling us this now?" Thor asks as he grabs on to Bella and hugs her close to him with her back to his chest bringing them both a little comfort.

"I'm guessing it's because we're about to go through a giant wormhole, right?" Bella asks Bruce.

"Yeah, she's right. A wormhole that's called the Devil's Anus!"

"Here we go!" 142 calls out from the front.

Right as she says this, they are all thrown to the floor due to turbulence. Thor positioned himself so he would break Bella's fall.

Bruce looks to the two. "Am I still ok?! I'm not green or anything, am I?!"

They look back to Bruce and nod seeing he's fine.

"Ok, I'm just going to buckle in now." He says.

"Yeah. We should all do that." Bella says as she pulls Thor by the hand to the front following behind Bruce.

* * *

 **Asgard is coming soon!**

 **Another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and Tell me what you think.**


	28. Asgard

**Chapter 27**

 **Here's the next chapter. I'm updating early. Hope you enjoy! Remember to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

" _Here we go!" 142 calls out from the front._

 _Right as she says this Thor, Bella, and Bruce are all thrown to the floor due to turbulence. Thor positioned himself so he would break Bella's fall._

 _Bruce looks to the two. "Am I still ok?! I'm not green or anything, am I?!"_

 _They look back to Bruce and nod seeing he's fine._

" _Ok, I'm just going to buckle in now." He says._

" _Yeah. We should all do that." Bella says as she pulls Thor by the hand to the front following behind Bruce._

Now

They all sit in a seat and buckle up as they fly through the Devil's Anus. Thor and 142 work together to fly the ship. It was a bumpy ride and Bella could tell Bruce was having a hard time containing Hulk whenever she looked at him. Thor and 142 continued their teamwork until they flew through the blinding pink light.

* * *

The Grandmaster's spaceship came out on the other side of the wormhole filled with blinding pink light. Once out of the wormhole, Bella sees Thor looking out the window.

"We're here." Thor tells Bella and Bruce. Looking at Thor's face as he looks out the window, Bella could almost feel his sense of longing for home.

Bella looks out the window to see Asgard for herself. She was really curious about where her soulmate grew up. Looking at Asgard from a distance was really amazing. It wasn't what Bella was expecting. Asgard wasn't round like Earth and it didn't revolve around a sun. It was flat like a large piece of land was taken from somewhere else. And there was a waterfall surrounding all of Asgard with the water falling down into space.

"I never thought I'd be back here." Bella turns as she hears 142 murmur.

"I thought it would be a lot nicer." Bruce says once flying over the golden observatory as Bella was thinking the same thing.

As they got closer they all saw how Asgard was in shambles. Black smoke filled the once pure air. And the golden palace had lost its shine.

Bruce backtracked. "I mean, not that it's not nice. It's just, it's on fire."

142 completely ignores Bruce. "Here up in the mountains. Heat signatures. People clustered together." She says looking at the hologram on the spaceships console. "She's going for the Asgardians civilians hiding there." 142 says as she sees a big green dot headed for the heat signature in the mountains.

"Okay, drop me off at the palace and I'll draw her away." Thor tells the others.

Bella hearing this looked to Thor with obvious worry in her eyes. "And get yourself killed?"

"The people trapped down there are all that matters." Thor stands up from his seat and walks over to Bella lifting her chin up with his finger so their eyes would meet. "You have to trust me." He tells her. Bella nods but is still concerned. "While I'm dealing with Hela, I need you three to help get everyone off Asgard."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Bruce asks.

"I have a man on the ground. His name is Heimdall and he knows we are here. Heimdall has the sword to the bifrost. He should already be heading there now." Thor tells them.

* * *

Once they land the spaceship on the palace's balcony, Thor runs inside the palace and returns within minutes carrying two things tucked under each arm.

"None of Hela's soldiers are in the palace. They must be in the mountains with Hela." In one arm Thor has a machine gun carrying it like it's nothing. He lifts it into the ship. "There. Now that's a gun."

"We'll take it from here." 142 tells him.

"Also, I found this in the armory. Good luck." Thor says as he hands 142 a bundle of clothes from under his other arm. 142 looks at the clothes and sees the clothes were the battle armor for the Valkyrie before Hela slaughtered them all.

Thor then walks over to Bella and wraps her in his arms. "Be careful out there and remember to watch your back." He says to her as he leans down for a quick yet passionate kiss.

"I should be saying the same thing to you. Don't die out there, ok?" She tells him after they pull away from each other.

Thor only nods as he walks away from the ship. He turns around to look at them as they fly away from the palace towards the Rainbow Bridge.

* * *

Thor walks back into the palace heading in the direction of the throne room. With Hela's army following her to the mountains, Thor had no need to hide as he walked through the palace.

As he walked into the throne room, Thor sees what was once the ceiling tiles over the throne on the floor. It depicted Odin, Frigga, Thor, and even Loki bringing peace throughout the nine realms. Now looking up he see what the ceiling tiles were covering up. It showed war, death, and suffering. At the middle of it all was Odin and at his side was Hela leading the Asgardian army to others destruction.

Thor walks over to the throne and takes a seat where his father once was. He gives himself no time to be nostalgic, there was time for that when this situation with Hela was all over. He takes Odin's staff, Gungnir, and sits in the throne. Thor begins to knock Gungnir against the floor to summon Hela. The sound Gungnir makes is heard throughout the kingdom, no doubt calling the attention of Hela even in the mountains summoning her back to the throne room. Without Mjolnir, Thor decides to use Gungnir as his weapon against Hela to have the power of Odin force to stand on equal footing with Hela. All Thor has to do now is wait for his sister to return to the throne room.

* * *

 **The Revengers have finally made it to Asgard, minus Loki. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Coming up in the next chapter is the fight for Asgard.**


	29. Hela

**Chapter 28**

 **The fight for Asgard has finally come! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _Once in the throne room Thor sees what was once the ceiling tiles over the throne showing Odin, Frigga, Thor, and even Loki bringing peace throughout the nine realms. Now looking up he see what the ceiling tiles were covering up. It showed war, death, and suffering. At the middle of it all was Odin and at his side was Hela leading the Asgardian army to others destruction._

 _Thor walks over to the throne and takes a seat where his father once was. He gives himself no time to be nostalgic, there was time for that when this thing with Hela is all over. He takes Odin's staff, Gungnir, and starts hitting it on the floor. Thor decides to use Gungnir as his weapon against Hela to have the power of Odin force to stand on equal footing with Hela._ _The sound Gungnir makes is heard throughout the kingdom, no doubt calling the attention of Hela even in the mountains summoning her back to the throne room. All Thor has to do now is wait for his sister to return to the throne room._

Now

It doesn't take long for Hela to return to the throne room wanting to see who dared to take her seat on the throne.

"Sister." Thor says once Hela stands before him.

"You're still alive." Hela says.

"I love what you've done with the place. Redecorating and everything." Thor says motioning to the ceiling tiles.

"It seems our father's solution to every problem was to cover it up." She replies.

"Or to cast it out." Thor finishes remembering his time in New Mexico. "He told you you were worthy. He said the same thing to me."

"You see? You never knew him. Not at his best. Odin and I drowned entire civilizations in blood and tears. Where do you think all this gold came from?" She says motioning to all around the palace. "And then, one day he decided to become a benevolent king. To foster peace, to protect life… to have you."

"I understand why you're angry. And you are my sister, and technically you have a claim to the throne. And believe me, I would love for someone else to rule. But it can't be you. You're just the worst."

Hela moves her hands through her hair making her pointed helmet. "Okay, get up. You're in my seat."

Thor stands and starts walking towards Hela with Gungnir still in his hands. "You know, father once told me that a wise king never seeks out war."

"But must always be ready for it." Hela finishes as she dashes towards Thor.

Thor and Hela run at each other. Thor with Gungnir and Hela with her multiple daggers. They clash.

* * *

Out on the Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall is guiding the surviving populace of Asgardian civilians he's been hiding to the observatory so he can use the Bifrost to take them away from Asgard to somewhere safe.

Walking on the Rainbow Bridge, behind the fog, Heimdall sees a large mass of something in front of the golden observatory so he stops the Asgardians behind him.

Squinting his eyes Heimdall sees Fenris, Hela's 7 foot tall female wolf and personal pet who served as Hela's loyal companion during her time before Odin locked her away. Fenris died while Hela was in exile but was brought back with the rest of her fallen Berserker army with the power of the Eternal Flame.

Fenris is guarding the observatory opening so that none of the Asgardians could leave Asgard.

There is a small amount of fear evident on Heimdall's face. He knows that Fenris is one of the most powerful beings in the nine realms. Heimdall knew he had to face this fearsome creature to protect the Asgardians civilians behind him, but he wasn't sure he could hold his own against her.

Seeing that Fenris is about to attack Heimdall yells to the others "Go back." All the Asgardians turn around towards Asgard and are clamoring to get off the Rainbow Bridge.

Fenris snarls and starts running towards them.

Out of the clouds comes the Grandmaster's ship with a machine gun newly attached to it. 142 in the Valkyrie battle armor fires the machine gun at Fenris to keep him away from the Asgardians while Bella and Bruce try to fly the ship. The machine gun is continuously hitting Fenris but it doesn't seem to do much but distract her from the Asgardians.

Hela's Berserker army, also awoken by Hela using the Eternal Flame, is being lead by Skurge onto the Rainbow Bridge so they can surround the Asgardians on both sides.

* * *

Back with Thor and Hela. Thor has just thrown Gungnir into Hela's chest and quickly pulls it out but it's like it didn't even faze her. They Go back in forth Hela always seems to be able to block Thor's attacks.

"To be honest, I expected more." Hela tells Thor as she grabs Odin's spear and spins him away from her. Thor lands on the ground hard.

* * *

"Heimdall!" Skurge calls out to the other side of the Rainbow Bridge where Heimdall is protecting the Asgardians from Fenris. "The sword!"

When Heimdall refuses to give up the sword Skurge releases Hela's Berserker army onto the Asgardians.

* * *

Hela picks up Thor by his neck and forces him against the wall. "Here's the difference between you and I. I'm Odin's firstborn, the rightful heir to the throne, the savior of Asgard. And you're nothing." Thor grunts as Hela lifts him up even more then throws him to the side.

Thor jumps up from the floor as Hela gets closer and blocks her punches. She then pulls out a dagger and slices him across the stomach. This causes Thor to drop to his knees.

"So simple, even a blind man could see it." Hela tells him.

As Thor starts to stand back up from his stab wound Hela pulls back her dagger and then slashes Thor's right eye. This results in Thor losing his eye blinding him on the right side.

"AHHHHH!" Thor yells in pain.

Hela looks at him and smirks. "Now you remind me of dad."

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	30. Reinforcements Arrive

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Previously

 _Thor jumps up as Hela gets closer and blocks her pushes. She then pulls out a dagger and cuts into his side._

" _So simple, even a blind man could see it."_

 _As Thor starts to stand up Hela pulls back her dagger and then slashes Thor's right eye. This removes his eye blinding him on the right side._

'' _AHHHHH!" Thor yells in pain._

 _Hela looks at him and smirks. "Now you remind me of dad."_

Now

Bella, Bruce, and 142 are all in the Grandmaster's spaceship above the Rainbow Bridge when Bella suddenly gasps loudly. This causes both Bruce and 142 to take a second to look at her. Bella could feel in her heart that Thor took a hard blow that caused some damage and she could just feel he would have a lasting injury because of it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Bruce asks concerned.

"Thor's hurt." Bella tells them both worried.

"How do you know that?" 142 asks curiously not really believing that she would be able to tell.

"I just do. I can feel it." Bella tells them showing no doubt in her words.

Without giving a response 142 goes back to shooting Fenris as she once again charges at the Asgardians stuck on the Rainbow Bridge. "This stupid dog won't die!" 142 yells to Bruce and Bella. Fenris roars seeming to just be getting more pissed off by the bullets shooting her.

Bruce looks out the window and sees Fenris fighting against the bullets and getting closer and closer to the Asgardians. The Asgardians try to get away but on the other side of the group some of the Asgardians are fighting with Hela's Berserker army and they aren't even making a dent. Seeing all of this from the front window of the Grandmaster's ship, Bruce comes to a decision.

"Bella, take over for me." Bella nods hesitantly and takes Bruce's seat as he stands up and walks towards the back of the ship. "Everything's going to be okay. I got this." Bruce tells 142 as he walks by her. "You want to know who I am?" Bruce says as he is standing at the open door to the ship.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" 142 yells completely confused.

"You'll see!" Bruce yells and then jumps out of the ship catching 142 completely off guard.

Heimdall pulls out his sword and takes off his cloak preparing to fight Fenris as she's getting closer.

Just as Fenris is about to attack the Asgardians, Bruce lands on the Rainbow Bridge hard at an awkward angle in front of her still in his human form.

This distracts Fenris for only a moment so she could sniff his unmoving body. Deciding that Bruce was no threat, Fenris walks by Bruce's body and prepares to attack the Asgardians again but was suddenly pulled back by her tail and thrown away from the Asgardians by the Hulk.

It seems that Fenris has meet her match in strength with the Hulk. She charges at Hulk attempting to devour him whole, but she only accomplishes pushing both of them off them Rainbow Bridge and into the water below.

* * *

Flying above the Rainbow Bridge the Grandmaster's spaceship is being overrun by Hela's army who are jumping onto the ship to take it down. Bella and 142 look at eachother and Bella stands up so 142 can sit in the pilot's chair and take over. The ship spins out of control and crash lands on the Rainbow Bridge.

"Bella, are you okay?" 142 asks trying to get her bearings.

Bella stands up from the ground where she had fallen after losing her grip in the crash. "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Hela drags Thor out on to the palace balcony that overlooks the Rainbow Bridge. She held Thor by his hair and forced him to watch as her Berserker army and Fenris fought with his allies and the remaining Asgardian civilians. "You see? No one's going anywhere. I'll get Heimdall's sword even if I have to kill every single one of them to do it." She tells him.

* * *

Back on the Rainbow Bridge, all the Asgardians are trying to fight back against the Berserker army but they aren't even making a dent. Heimdall is really the only one of them with advanced weapon training and he is being surrounded.

Heimdall was able to hold his own, but there were just too many Berserker soldiers and one caught him by surprise. As the soldier was about to make the killing blow he was blasted from behind with a Sakaaran gun. The Berserker soldier falls to the ground, dead, and behind him is Korg casually holding a gun over his shoulder. "Hey man. I'm Korg. This is Meaik." Korg says and nods his head towards Meaik. "We're going to jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Want to come?" As Korg says this everyone turns around as they see a spaceship approaching from behind the fog. As it gets closer, the Asgardians are able to make out a figure in the ships doorway. The figure calls out to them. "Your savior is here!" The Asgardians are able to tell from the voice that the figure is the Prince of Asgard, Loki.

The large spaceship pulls up beside the Rainbow bridge and stairs descend from the ship reaching the Bridge. As soon as the ship and Rainbow Bridge is connected the Asgardian civilians immediately start to run over and load on to the spaceship.

* * *

Up on the palace balcony, Thor and Hela watch as the spaceship has come to Asgard to help. Thor starts to smile seeing his brother has finally come through.

Hela getting angry seeing Thor's smile takes her dagger and stabs him in the back with it. "AGGGGHHH!" Thor screams.

* * *

Loki walks off the ship to head over to the fighting. "Everyone, on that ship, now!" He commands the people as he walks by them.

Loki walks over to Heimdall. "Welcome home. I saw you coming." Heimdall tells Loki as he stands.

"Of course you did." Loki says sarcastically.

As the Asgardian civilians are getting on the ship Loki, Heimdall, Korg, Meaik, and other escaped Sakaaran gladiators fight off Hela's Berserker army.

"Where's Bella?" Loki ask's Heimdall as he takes out a soldier.

"I'm right here." Bella says as she and 142 had run through the crowd of Asgardians getting on the ship over to the fight. She runs over and hugs Loki.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I knew you would come back to us." Loki doesn't even hesitate when he hugs Bella back.

"Are you going to fight." Loki asks her and Bella nods with a look of determination on her face.

"Okay, then remember everything I showed you. And try not to exhaust yourself using your power." Bella nods again as she sees Hela's Berserker army getting closer. Loki stayed by her side not wanting to go to far if she needed his help.

Bella calls upon her power, remembering how Loki taught her to think of something that makes her happy, something that mattered to her and instantly her mind conjures up pictures of each time Thor has kissed her. Even those quick but passionate pecks. With that in mind, Bella instinctively holds out her hand and could feel the energy passing through her body to her hand and in seconds a blue orb appears once again hovering over her palm with the energy from her palm transferring to the orb.

Loki smiles seeing how quickly Bella brought her powers forth.

Bella sent out the orb hitting the Berserker soldiers with enough force for the orb to go through their body instantly killing them. Bella aims for the head for a quick death.

She killed about fifteen of them this way but she realized it was starting to drain her so she pulled the orbs energy back to her and then dropped the connection making the orb disappear.

* * *

 **I know, it feels like forever since I talked about Bella's power.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also I am so happy that everyone is enjoying the story. Almost 150 favorites and over 200 followers. I love all the support. Keep it up!**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	31. Vision

**Vision**

 **So I have rewatched the new version on Ghostbusters and Chris Hemsworth is just adorable!**

 **The fight on Asgard continues. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Just to let you know, I added titles to all the chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _Bella remembers how Loki taught her to think of something that makes her happy, something that mattered to her and instantly her mind conjures up pictures of each time Thor has kissed her. Even those quick but passionate pecks. With that in mind, Bella instinctively holds out her hand and could feel the energy passing through her body to her hand and in seconds a blue orb appears once again hovering over her palm with the energy from her palm transferring to the orb._

 _Bella sent out the orb hitting the Berserker soldiers with enough force for the orb to go through their body instantly killing them. Bella aims for the head for a quick death._

 _She killed about fifteen of them this way but she realized it was starting to drain her so she pulled the orbs energy back to her and then dropped the connection making the orb disappear._

Now

Loki saw what Bella was doing and was extremely impressed. He also realized that she pulled the orb back in when she got too drained. Since she couldn't kill them from a distance anymore Bella waited until they got closer and then started fighting with them like he taught her. He honestly couldn't have been more proud.

Bella is so grateful that Loki taught her to fight without the use of her powers. She is able to dodge the swords they come at her with. Sometimes she would duck down and swipe their legs from under them leaving them to fall on their ass. Then Loki would go up and kill them with his sword when he wasn't fighting his own Berserker soldiers.

Bella starts using her powers at a lower energy as the soldiers came at here so it wouldn't tire her out. The first time it happened a soldier surprised her and on reflex Bella wrapped her shield around him and squeeze the shield crushing and killing the soldier. Sometimes if there were too many for here to deal with she would use her shield to throw a soldier off the side of the Rainbow Bridge into the water. Since these soldiers were like skeletons they didn't have a lot of weight making it easier for Bella to pick them up.

* * *

Hela still has Thor by the hair on the Palace balcony watching the fight. "It's a valiant effort, but you never stood a chance." She tells Thor as she grabs him and flips him on his back so his head is hanging over the balconies railing. She uses two daggers to criss-cross over his wrist to keep him in place. "You see I'm not a queen, or a monster... I'm the Goddess of Death! What were you the god of, again?" Hela says getting in Thor's ear and whispering menacingly as she grabs his neck and squeezes.

At that moment Thor closes his eye for a second and sees a flash of his father looking at the ocean in Norway where he died.

"What were you the god of, again?"

Thor closes his eyes again and is pulled into a vision where he sees Odin waiting for him. Thor walks through the grassy meadow closer to his father.

"Even when you had two eyes, you'd see only half the picture." Odin tells his son.

"She's too strong. Without my hammer, I can't." Thor tells his father struggling to breath after Hela choked him.

"Are you Thor, God of Hammers? Hmm?" Thor doesn't answer but continues to catch his breath. "Mjolnir was to help you control your power, to focus it. It was never your source of strength."

"It's too late. She's already taken Asgard." He tells his father not seeing a way to defeat Hela.

"Asgard is not a place. It never was. This could be Asgard." Odin says as he looks around at the meadow by the ocean. "Asgard is where our people stand. Even now, right now, those people need your help." Odin turns away from his son and starts walking.

"I'm not as strong as you." Thor says shaking his head, truly believing what he is saying.

Odin turns back. "No… You're stronger." And then he continues walking.

Thor closes his eye in the meadow and his eye opens in Asgard. His head is still hanging over the railing of the balcony with Hela standing over him.

"Tell me, brother. What were you the god of again?" Hela asks tauntingly.

And just like that it's like a brick wall came down in his mind. He opened his hands and the electricity started flowing through him. Electric currents began entangling his hands.

Seeing a blue light in the corner of her eye, Hela turned her head back to look at Thor's hand. She saw the electric power and her eyes widen slightly. Then Thor's eye turned that electric blue color again like it did when fighting Hulk. Thor grit his teeth as he called out to the thunder in the sky to him. And then he called the lightning. The thunder was so loud and the lightning was a hundred times stronger then he had ever conjured before as it came down from the sky to him like it was finally coming home.

To Thor, the lightning hitting him was reenergizing. And he felt like his power level had risen to a thousand percent. It was such a large blast of lightning that it not only hit Thor to give him the lightning energy but it also hit Hela who was flung off the balcony five stories down.

* * *

Everyone on the Rainbow Bridge stopped fighting and looked to the palace when they saw that lightning strike down. They stopped and just starred in marvel never having seen anything like it.

Loki stopped and looked at the palace with a smirk. Bella watched the lightning and a huge smile covered her face. She felt electricity running through the soulmate bond she shared with Thor. She could tell that something was just unleashed inside of Thor and these Berserker soldiers would have no idea what was coming.

* * *

 **Another chapter for the battle scene is done. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.**


	32. Lightning

**Lightning**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _Everyone on the Rainbow Bridge stopped fighting when they saw that lightning strike down in front of the Palace. They stopped and just starred in marvel never having seen anything like it._

 _Loki stopped and looked at the Palace with a smirk. Bella watched the lightning and a huge smile covered her face. She feel electricity running through the soulmate bond she shared with Thor. She could tell that something was just unleashed inside of Thor and these Berserker soldiers would have no idea what was coming._

Now

Bella couldn't have been happier seeing Thor jump from the palace balcony and fly through the air with bolts of lightning cascading from behind him.

The closest of Hela's Berserker soldiers to Thor left behind the people they were fighting as they ran towards Thor's landing spot seeing him as the top threat. They were piling on top of each other, making a mountain, just to get to him. Thor landed on them at the top of the pile crushing and killing them all as he did.

As Thor stood up, Bella started to worry as all the Berserker soldiers were now running in the other direction towards him. Thor just stood there and waited until the perfect moment when the first cluster of soldiers were running at him. Her worry didn't last long as Thor jumped forward and when he was five feet in the air, parallel to the ground, he started to spin. Bolts of electricity start flying off him and hit the soldiers throwing them back and killing them. When he landed he started fighting them off as they came at him and if it was more than he could handle the lightning would shoot from his body to kill the others.

On the other side of the Rainbow Bridge, the fireworks from the Grandmaster's spaceship in front of Heimdall's observatory started going off grabbing the attention of some of the soldiers farthest from Thor. 142 began walking from the Grandmaster's ship and took out the soldiers as they went after her.

Still in the water fighting was Hulk and Fenris. Fenris leaps towards Hulk trying once again to devour him. Hulk catches Fenris by her massive jaws keeping her mouth open. He then punches her and wraps his arms around her mouth so she couldn't get her mouth open to fight him back.

Now that all the soldiers were spread throughout the bridge everyone got back to fighting. Loki and Bella were working together again. Bella flung one into the air and when it came back down Loki sliced its head off with his sword. Then Loki would kick one over to her if he was surrounded and she would crush the soldier and throw it into the water below.

As Thor was making his way to the others, he was killing Hela's army as he went. He used the electricity as a rope to grab hold of a soldier and then throw him over the edge. Then he would just walk by a group as he called for the lightning bolts from the sky to hit the targets.

Fenris is eventually able to get out of Hulk's hold and snatches him in her jaws and throttles him around like a rag doll in the water. While in her mouth, Hulk's impenetrable skin is being painfully bitten into by Fenris incredible jaw strength letting Hulk's green blood out into the water. Hulk punches Fenris so hard she has no choice but to let go of him giving Hulk the upper hand. Hulk is able to back her up all the way over to the edge of the waterfall and push her off leaving Asgard into the void causing her second death. Not even the Eternal Flame can find her in the void. Hulk almost falls over the waterfall himself but was able to grab on to a rock at the last second and pull himself back over to the top of the waterfall.

* * *

Hela's Berserker army has been taken care of for now and the spaceship has almost been loaded by all the Asgardians civilians.

Thor makes it over to Bella and Loki. Bella sees him and runs over throwing her arms around his neck. Thor quickly wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Bella grabs his face to get a better look at his injury. "What the hell happened to your eye?!" Bella yells, worry evident in her voice.

"It was Hela. Other then this and a few scratches, I'm okay. I promise." He pulls Bella to him again and looks behind her seeing Loki. "Your late." Thor tells Loki with Bella still in his arms.

"Your missing an eye." Loki replies.

"This isn't over." 142 tells them walking by. As they all turn to see where 142's heade. They see Hela walking towards them. Thor and Bella let go of each other and they all follow beside 142.

Thor looks to the others saying "I think we should disband the Revengers."

They were all panting after their last fight and let out a humorless chuckle. Now they are all standing before Hela for another fight.

"Hit her with a lightning blast." Loki says looking to Thor.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing." Thor tells him annoyed.

"We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board." 142 says.

"It won't end there." Thor tells them. "The longer Hela's on Asgard, the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now."

"So what do we do?" Bella asks.

"I'm not doing _get help_." Loki tells Thor. In exchange, Thor just rolls his eye.

Thor looks at Hela as she walks slowly towards them, then he looks behind him as almost everyone is on the ship. He has an idea forming in his head and he doesn't like it one bit.

"Asgard is not a place, it's a people. Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok. This was about causing Ragnarok. Surtur's crown, the vault. It's the only way." Thor says defeated.

"Bold move, brother. Even for me." Loki tells him. Loki turns around and runs to the other end of the Rainbow Bridge where the Grandmaster's ship is still laying where it crashed in front of Heimdall's observatory.

Thor looks to Hela then to Bella and 142. "Shall we."

"After you." Bella tells him.

* * *

 **The face-off is next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Remember to review!**


	33. Bella Vs Hela

**Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed. 160+ Favorites, 220+ Follows, and 70+ Reviews. I'm really appreciative of all the support.**

 **To Wizards N Dragons Realm: Where they are going next will be revealed in the chapters to come and just to let you know, there will be a sequel.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

" _Asgard is not a place, it's a people. Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok. This was about causing Ragnarok. Surtur's crown, the vault. It's the only way." Thor says._

" _Bold move, brother. Even for me." Loki tells him. Loki turns around and runs to the other end of the Rainbow Bridge where the Grandmaster's ship is still laying._

 _Thor looks to Hela then to Bella and 142. "Shall we."_

" _After you." Bella tells him._

Now

Thor turns to his crazed sister and instantly activates his lightning once again. As he walks towards Hela his electricity begins sparking out of his body.

Thor jumps high into the air. Hela pulls out her Necrodaggers and throws them at him. Thor creates a wall of electricity that deflects the two daggers and continues towards Hela. Thor swings at Hela with a sword he coated with his electricity but Hela dodges it. Thor goes at her again but she flips Thor over her head and he lands on his back on the ground behind her.

142 is next to run at Hela. Hela has no problem dodging whatever 142 throws her way. Hela picks up 142 and throws her back towards Thor with ease.

As Thor and 142 attack together, they are able to distract Hela from seeing Loki in the Grandmaster's ship flying over them towards the palace.

During this time Bella stays behind Thor and 142 placing her shield around them both as they fight to at least try to minimize the blows they receive from Hela and doing what she can to protect them. Neither Thor nor 142 realize what Bella is doing for them as they continue to go at Hela.

Thor turns and sees that the spaceship Loki and Korg brought has finally been loaded with all the Asgardian citizens. Heimdall is outside the door waiting for Thor and the others.

"GO! Go now!" Thor yells to Heimdall. Heimdall nods and runs into the ship.

While Thor was distracted, Hela was able to throw one of her Necrospears into Thor's shoulder and flings him away as the spaceship's engines are activated and is about to take off. Bella was distracted by Heimdall as well so she wasn't able to help Thor deflect Hela's spear.

Seeing the spaceship begin to hover away from the Rainbow Bridge, Hela summoned a large metallic, blade-like structure from the water and propelled it through the spaceship. This stopped the ship from leaving and kept it in its place beside the Rainbow Bridge because the metallic structure was connected to the ground.

* * *

In the palace, Loki has finally made it to Odin's vault. He makes quick work of picking up Surtur's skull so he can throw it into the Eternal Flame. However, Loki becomes distracted as he is about to pass by the Tesseract.

Even though he knows it might come to bite him in the ass later he still picks it up making a quick decision knowing he has to hurry. Using his magic, Loki places the Tesseract in his pocket dimension no one else can access.

With that Loki moves on further into the vault.

* * *

Seeing Hela propel that blade-like structure into the ship pissed Bella off because she knew Hela had no concern for the Asgardians inside. Bella also knows she must do something to try and hold Hela off Thor and 142 until Loki can finish his mission in the palace.

So Bella does the only thing she can think of. She's not even completely sure it will work, but she has to try. Bella summons her shield, much like she did when Hulk went after her when they first met in his room. However, instead of putting the shield around herself Bella pushes it over to Hela and captures her in it. Hela instantly stops moving feeling an invisible force cover her. As it surrounds Hela like a bubble Bella starts making it smaller and smaller until it is fully wrapped around every inch of Hela's body.

Thor looks up and sees Hela is no longer moving. He becomes confused until he sees Bella slowly walking towards Hela with her hands held out in front of her and a determined look on her face.

Thor is first terrified as Bella moves closer and closer to his deranged sister. He saw how Bella worked with Loki to defeat the soldiers earlier, but Hela is on a completely different level. Hela is the Goddess of Death and she doesn't care who she kills. Continuing to watch, Thor is completely baffled. _Is Bella somehow holding Hela in place? I remember when I jumped out of that window with her and she somehow saved us but she never did explain how. We were in such a rush and so many things were happening that I forgot about it. Does Bella have some type of ability?_ Thor feels useless as he tries to stand so he can go over to help Bella but can't after his last injury from Hela.

Bella continues to move forward towards Hela to get a better hold on the shield around her. Bella knew that Hela was seriously strong, especially while Asgard is still standing and would be much harder to hold back than Hulk. Bella was trying to use everything she had to surround her shield around Hela she just wasn't strong enough. However, she didn't realize this until it was too late.

Hela was first caught off guard by the force around her and that is way she froze. She continued to freeze pretending she was being trapped to make sure that Bella would let her defenses down. And Bella did let her defenses down. Without even moving Hela was able to summon another Necrosword without Bella realizing. And even if Bella did hear Thor scream her name and start to run to her, it was too late. The Necrosword pierced into Bella from behind and it came out the other side from her chest not three inches from her heart.

As soon as the Necrosword entered Bella's body, her concentration was lost and her shield was removed from Hela. Bella was in shock as she looked down seeing the Necrosword in her chest. Hela retracts it from Bella's body and with the taste of copper filling her mouth, Bella falls to the ground. 142 run to the fallen woman as Thor stood in a state of shock just staring at Bella.

Seeing Bella lying on the ground with a four inch hole in her chest activated the lightning in Thor even stronger than it was before. A large thundercloud started collecting in the sky over them. The wind around them became stronger. Thor began to hover off the ground above Hela as his eye was showing that electric blue light. The lighting was collecting in the thundercloud and transferring into Thor himself. Even more sparks and bolts of electricity were coming out of him then before. Thor rose his hands in the air and the loudest thunder clap he ever made was heard. As he flung his hands down towards Hela the largest lightning bolt he had ever created came down from the sky hitting Hela. Hela was burned to a crisp and thrown off the Rainbow Bridge into the water. Thor knew it wouldn't kill her but it would take her out for awhile.

Thor lands back on the bridge and runs over to where 142 was leaning over Bella putting pressure on the wound. He notices that Bella is barley conscious but she is trying to keep her eyes open. Looking at his soulmate, Thor can feel the phantom pain that is not his own. If the pain was agonizing for him, it must be excruciating for Bella.

Heimdall, who saw what happened from the entrance of the spaceship, quickly makes his way down the stairs on to the Rainbow Bridge after asking two women to follow him. He brought the two women with him because they used to work as Asgard's healers before Hela showed up. "She needs to stay awake!" One of the healers yell as the three run over to the fallen Bella. The second healer frantically starts using Asgardian healing magic he possessed to try and at least stabilize her until they can get her on the ship. Both healers know their magic will only be able to keep her alive for a while but there might be something on the ship to help her.

Bella looks to Thor. "You need to finish this." She tells him weakly as she starts to lose color in her face and blood begins to drip from the corner of her mouth.

"But-"

"No. Finish this then come back to me." She chokes out.

Thor nods seeing her determination. There was no changing her mind. "Bella this is Heimdall." Thor tells her as he places his hand on Heimdall's shoulder. Bella looks over to the African American man in a leather cloak with a sword strapped to his back. Bella was caught off guard at first seeing the Asgardians golden eyes. For a second she thought Laurent was standing before her but quickly dismissed it seeing his genuine friendliness and worry about her. Nobody could fake that. (A/N: I know that Heimdall is not from Earth so he wouldn't be called African American. I just don't want to insult anybody by not being politically correct. If anybody knows the correct term PLEASE enlighten me.) Thor gets Bella's attention again. "He will take care of you until I can get back to you. And I _will_ come back to you. You have my word." Thor promises and then kisses her shutting his eye tightly to savor the moment not even caring that some of Bella's blood was transferred to him. Bella loses consciousness soon after.

Thor then looks to Heimdall. "Take care of her." Heimdall nods and carefully lifts Bella into his arms to take her back to the ship to get her treated. "I promise."

Heimdall rushes back to the ship with Bella in his arms as the two Asgardian healers follow. Walking on to the ship, the Asgardian civilians give Heimdall as much room as possible so they wouldn't disrupt the brave wounded soldier who they saw fight to protect them. Heimdall stops in the middle of the room looking distressed. That is until Korg walks up to him holding Miek in his arms. "Are you looking for a medical room?" Korg asks the Asgardian holding the woman who helped break him out of the Grandmaster's dungeon. Heimdall nods to him. "Well we looked around the ship on the way here and found a medical room but there wasn't a lot in it. I'm not sure how much it will help." Korg tells him sadly seeing the woman laying almost lifeless in the Asgardians arms.

"Please. Anything will do for now." Heimdall tell the rock man in front of him.

"Follow me." Korg says as he quickly turns and heads through a hallway with Heimdall and the two Asgardian healers following closely behind.

* * *

 **What do you think is going to happen to Bella? Will Loki make it out of the palace in time? Find out next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review!**


	34. Ragnarok

**Okay, this Chapter is really the end of the fight. And we find out what happens to Bella. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _Thor then looks to Heimdall. "Take care of her." Heimdall nods and carefully lifts Bella into his arms to take her back to the ship to get her treated. "I promise."_

 _Heimdall rushes back to the ship with Bella in his arms as the two Asgardian healers follow. Walking on to the ship, the Asgardian civilians give Heimdall as much room as possible so they wouldn't disrupt the brave wounded soldier who they saw fight to protect them. Heimdall stops in the middle of the room looking distressed. That is until Korg walks up to him holding Miek in his arms. "Are you looking for a medical room?" Korg asks the Asgardian holding the woman who helped break him out of the Grandmaster's dungeon. Heimdall nods to him. "Well we looked around the ship on the way here and found a medical room but there wasn't a lot in it. I'm not sure how much it will help." Korg tells him sadly seeing the woman laying almost lifeless in the Asgardians arms._

" _Please. Anything will do for now." Heimdall tell the rock man in front of him._

" _Follow me." Korg says as he quickly turns and heads through a hallway with Heimdall and the two Asgardian healers following closely behind._

Now

After a few turns down some hallways, Korg leads them into a room. Examining the room Heimdall agrees, there isn't much here but it will have to do.

Heimdall places Bella down on the metal table in the center of the room and the two healers quickly get to work.

He surveys Thor's soulmate on the table and even though he knows she's unconscious he still feels he needs to tell her. "I have to leave and get this spaceship in the air to keep the Asgardians safe and when I come back Thor will be with me. I promise you."

"Don't worry, I'll stay here and keep watch." Korg tells the golden eyed Asgardian as he stands in front of the room's window that has a full view of Asgard and the battle taking place.

Heimdall hesitates only for a second but then nods having no other choice but to leave. It is his job as Asgard's Protector. He leaves the room running back through the hallways through the way he came all the way to the spaceship's entrance. He pulls the sword from his back and strikes his sword against Hela's metallic structure attached to the ship.

Heimdall makes quick work of destroying the structure. Once the structure was detached from the spaceship, there was nothing there to keep them in place. The spaceship is now able to rise into the air.

* * *

At this same moment, Loki is placing Surtur's skull on the Eternal Flame. As soon as he skull is but in the fire the flames immediately rise up and around the skull. "With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn." Loki says breathlessly speaking the words that will revive Surtur. It's too late to back out of the plan now.

In seconds, Surtur's skull starts to quake as the flames rise even more over the skull, looking every part as ominous as he knew it was.

* * *

The same time Heimdall, with Bella in his arms, and the two women healers enter the ship Hela has made her way back onto the Rainbow Bridge and begins making her way towards Thor and 142 who are standing side by side preparing for any attack. Thor is practically shaking in fury as he stares at the person who just wounded his soulmate, most likely with a killing blow. "HELA, ENOUGH!" Thor yells as he sees her eyes are gazing towards the spaceship once again.

"You want Asgard, it's your." Thor tells her, faking a defeated tone.

"Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me." She tells him suspiciously.

"No, I know. But he can." Thor says and a smug smirk appears on his face as he points behind him towards the palace.

Peering over his shoulder, Hela watches as the palace has started to catch fire and then explodes as a giant figure rises in its place.

"No!" Hela cries out in complete disbelief. At that moment, 142 runs up behind Hela and sticks a sword through her back, much like what Hela did to Bella. Then Thor calls upon his lighting as he strikes Hela with another one of his overly large bolts putting all of his anger into it. This time the lightning causes the bridge to break under Hela and she falls to the water below.

"Tremble before me, Asgard! I am your reckoning!" Surtur roars as he swings his massive sword to destroy Asgards structures.

* * *

Thor and 142 turn behind them to the sky and see the spaceship hovering above the Rainbow Bridge and moving away from Surtur's destruction.

"The people are safe. That's all that matters." 142 tells Thor when she noticed the depressed look on his face.

Thor nods staring back to Surtur and all he has destroyed so far. There was barely anything left standing. "We're fulfilling the prophecy."

"I hate this prophecy." 142 mutters also feeling dejected about the loss of the home she once protected.

"So do I but we have no choice. When Surtur destroys Asgard, he is destroying Hela so that we may live. But we need to let him finish the job." As Thor finishes his sentence, he hears Hulk roar and watches him using all his force to jump from the bridge all the way up to Surtur and punches him in the face. It doesn't seem to do much damage besides distract Surtur for a moment.

"Hulk stop, you moron!" Thor shouts but Hulk doesn't hear him and continues to beat down on Surtur.

Surtur grows annoyed and picks Hulk up off of him and flings him back to the Rainbow Bridge where Hulk makes a crash landing in front of Thor and 142.

"HULK STOP! For just once in your life, DON'T SMASH!" Thor screams annoyed beyond belief.

Hulk watches Surtur more confused than ever. "But, big monster!" Hulk says pointing at Surtur who continues his destruction of Asgard not understanding why Thor won't fight.

"Let's go!" 142 demands Hulk.

"Grr! Fine." Hulk says growling and shaking his head angrily still completely confused. Hulk runs towards Thor and 142 and then picks both of them up in each arm as he jumps into the sky landing in the spaceship opening where the Asgardians and gladiators from Sakaar are still standing.

* * *

As the group reaches the spaceship, multiple metallic, blade-like structures appear from out of the water. All of them flying towards Surtur. Hela was standing on one of the structures as it came out of the water. She continues to pull large shards out from the water to use against Surtur to try and stop him from destroying Asgard, the place that gives her all her powers.

Annoyed with the projectiles flying at him, Surtur takes his massive sword holding it above him announcing "I am Agard's DOOM!" Surtur then strikes his giant sword right onto Hela.

The sword passes through Hela killing her and then continues right into the ground going all the way to the foundation which is like a bomb that explodes setting the rest of Asgard on fire.

* * *

When Thor, 142, and Hulk land on the ship Heimdall is there waiting for them. Hulk places Thor and 142 on the ground and they all follow Heimdall as he leads them down the same way to the room that Korg showed him to before where Bella is fighting for her life.

As they arrive in the room they see the two healers from before frantically working on Bella.

Thor's mouth went dry seeing her lying on the metal table. All the color had drained from her face and the bright red blood stood out even more against her even paler skin. There was a lot of blood. It was dripping from her chest, on to the table, and down to the floor.

Korg is gazing out the window but turns when he hears the others enter the room. "Hi. I saw them bring the woman in and remembered her from Sakaar so I decided to stick around her." Korg tells them and then goes back to looking out the window. "You know there's a big monster out there destroying the place, right?" Korg adds. Thor doesn't even hear the rock man as he continues to stare at Bella but 142 nods to Korg. "Well, as long as you know." Korg shrugs his shoulder thinking if they aren't worried about the giant fire guy then he wouldn't either.

Thor walks over to the table and leans down to kiss her forehead. As he gets closer, Thor sees her lips have started to turn blue. The healers have removed the shirt part of her armor leaving her in a strapless black bra and skirt armor so they could have better access to her wound. With her shirt armor gone, Thor can now better see the hole in her chest that still continues to bleed.

"Is she going to be ok? Can you fix this? She's going to survive, right?!" Thor quickly asks the two healers when his voice finally recovers as he moves to Bella's side taking her hand, his eyes never leaving her for a second.

Hearing Thor's voice has coxed Bella to somewhat awaken. She tries to smile seeing that he kept his promise and came back to her but it comes out more like a grimace from the terrible pain she was experiencing. It's like a weights been lifted off her shoulders knowing that Thor is okay now.

With the peace of mind that Thor is by her side Bella's eyes wander around the room. She sees the rock person by the window and 142 and Hulk off to the side. Staring at his face, Bella is surprised to see what seems to be worry showing. She sees the man who had carried her onto the ship, Heimdall she remembers, standing beside Thor with his hand on Thor's shoulder trying to comfort him.

Then Bella notices someone is missing. _Where is Loki?_ She tries to look around to find her brother but he wasn't there from what she could tell. She knew without a doubt that if Loki was here then there wouldn't be anything stopping him from standing by her side. She just hopes he made it out of Asgard okay and he just hasn't come in yet for whatever reason.

"We're doing the best we can but we do not have any of the necessary tools that we had on Asgard. This ship does not have what is needed to fix these kinds of injuries. I am sorry but there is not much else we can do and I am afraid we are running out of time. The healing magic we used is not really healing her, it is basically just giving us more time with her." One of the healers says.

At first, the words didn't register. _She wasn't going to make it. NO, NO, NO! This can't be happening!_ Thor's face contorts in grief. "Is there anything you can do? Anything at all?" Thor is practically begging and his eye starts to glisten as he once again feels the pain from her through their soulmate bond.

"They can't. But I can." Everyone in the room looks up and watches as Loki walks through the door and enters the makeshift medical room.

As Loki walks closer to Bella he sees the damage Hela caused to his sister and becomes enraged. He also holds a little anger for Thor because he was supposed to protect Bella. But when Bella looks to him and tries to give him a smile, happy to see that he is alive and with her again, the anger he was holding fades away and turns into determination to save her.

"Yeah you could save Bella if you were actually here." Thor tells his brother bitterly and looks to his brother with disappointment. Thor was losing hope. But then he picks up the closest object and throws it at Loki thinking his brother has once again just made himself appear in his astral projection form.

Loki catches it. "I am here. And I know how to save her."

"How?" Thor asks trying to stop the hope he is feeling from bubbling out of him.

"I can make her like us. An Asgardian." Thor observes Bella wanting to see what her thoughts were knowing she heard Loki. He was practically pleading with his eye that she will allow this to happen. Bella nods at him telling him to do it. She didn't even have to think about it, she didn't want to leave them either.

They both look back to Loki and smile. "Do it." Thor tells him.

* * *

 **Did anyone see that coming? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think and please review!**


	35. Transformation

**Transformation Chapter 34**

 **THANK YOU everyone for all the support for the story. 100 Reviews, over 170 Favorites, and over 230 Follows!**

 **There have been a few questions asking if I am going to write a sequel. The answer is I will absolutely write a sequel. It is already in the works. I'm pretty much against using an Infinity Wars plot line, that movie really messed me up. But I am open to suggestions so if you guys want me to add something that you would like to see just leave me a review or leave me a message and I will do my best to add it in.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

" _Yeah you could save Bella if you were actually here." Thor tells his brother disappointed and losing hope as he picks up the closest object and throws it at Loki thinking his brother has once again just made himself appear in his astral projection form._

 _Loki catches it. "I am here. And I know how to save her."_

" _How?" Thor asks trying to not feel the hope bubble inside him but he just can't help it._

" _I can make her like us. An Asgardian." Thor observes Bella wanting to see what her thoughts were knowing she heard Loki. He was practically pleading with his eye that she will allow this to happen. Bella nods at him telling him to do it. She didn't even have to think about it, she didn't want to leave them either._

 _They both look back to Loki and smile. "Do it." Thor tells him._

Now

Loki smiles back and quickly makes his way over to Bella and stands by her head.

As soon as he saw Bella lying on the table and knew that no one in the room could do anything except watch her bleed out, Loki was reminded of a spell Frigga, the only mother he ever knew, taught him long ago.

Loki uses his magic to open his pocket dimension and pulls out the ancient spell book that Frigga had given to him. He still remembers the day his mother had taught him about the spell in question.

 _Flashback_

 _Frigga walked into the palace library where she saw Loki studying the spell book. As was typical, he was waiting for her like he has since they first started there magic lessons all those years ago._

 _Frigga watches him proudly from the door thinking about how far her son has come from his first spell. She has loved watching him gain more power as the years go by and grown into an amazing sorcerer. Which is why she will be teaching him the most important spell of all today._

" _Loki." Loki looks up from his book and sets it to the side when he hears his mother call for him._

 _He waits until she is seated across from him to ask his usual question. "What will we be learning today, mother?"_

" _Today we will be focusing on something completely new. We will be studying an ancient spell that has not been used in centuries. This, however, will change one day and I will no longer be around to perform it which is why I am going to teach you now." Frigga tells her son. She can tell that her seriousness regarding the situation has caught Loki's attention. Loki nods in understanding while wondering what this important spell could be._

" _Before we start, there are things you must know. First, you need to understand that this is an extremely dangerous and advanced spell. Any lesser sorcerer would surely die if they were to perform the spell. Which is why I have waited until now to teach it to yoh. You have come very far with your magic and your power will only continue to grow. When the time has come for when the spell is needed, you will be ready. The most the spell will do to you is deplete your magic for awhile but I promise the result will be well worth it." Frigga says taking Loki's hand and giving him an encouraging squeeze._

 _Loki gives his mother the smile that he has reserved only for her. "What else do I need to know about this spell?"_

" _We will be working on this for awhile. This is the most advanced spell you have ever learned and for it to work,_ _ **nothing can go wrong**_ _. We will work until you know every single part of this spell perfectly. Another important point is that as far as I can tell you will only need to use this spell once._

" _We have never worked on a spell in this much detail before. Why is this specific spell so important?"_

" _This spell is important because one day you will need it to save someone who will bring peace to our family, someone who will join our family." Frigga says with a far off look in her eye._

 _She comes back to herself hearing Loki's question. "How will I know when to use it?" Loki asks appearing almost fearful that all this responsibility is being put on him._

" _You will know when the time is right. I have faith in you, just have faith in yourself." His mother tells him with a smile._

" _Alright, just one more question before we get started. What does this spell do?"_

" _This spell turns anyone into an Asgardian. It was created to allow soulmates to become equals and stay together." Loki's eyes widen and Frigga stops to let her words sink in._

End Flashback

Frigga went over the spell multiple times with Loki making sure he understood each part perfectly. Thinking back, Loki isn't even that surprised Frigga knew he would need the spell. She always seemed to be one step ahead of everybody else.

Turning to the correct page of his spell book, Loki reads through the ancient spell to familiarize himself with it then puts the book back in the pocket dimension.

Staying awake for everyone has taken its toll on Bella. She was taking painful breaths while still bleeding from her wound. She couldn't take much more and began to lose consciousness. Seeing this Loki calls to her. "Bella. I need you to stay awake for at least this part or else it will not work." Bella hears her brother and fights to stay awake.

"Thor, I am going to need you to stand by her side, you will also be involved in this spell." Thor nods and moves closer to Bella's right side. He continues to stare at his soulmate hoping with everything in him that Loki can save her.

Loki pulls a small dagger from his sleeve and grabs Thor's hand. Before Thor could question his brother Loki makes a cut across Thor's palm. "Ow. What are you doing?" Thor asks, more curious than mad.

"I need to make a blood connection between the soulmates. This spell was created to keep soulmates together meaning the soulmates need a blood connection tying one to the other." Loki says as he now picks up Bella's hand that Thor was standing by and tries to cut her palm as quickly as possible to give her the least amount of pain. "I'm sorry Bella but it was necessary." Loki says after hearing Bella groan form the added pain. He grabs both Thor and Bella's injured hands and clasps them together. "Keep holding her hand until I am finished with the spell." Thor nods his head not wanting to get in the way of anything saving Bella.

Standing at her head, Loki moves his hand to her chest and lets it hover over her heart for a few seconds muttering in a language no one else could understand. As he speaks the words a green bubble created by Loki's magic appears from his hand and moves to encase Bella's heart. Bella feels the magic enter her chest and surround her heart and as she does Loki stops speaking in a different language. He goes back to English as he speaks again. "Bella, you are to become an Asgardian. You will be granted all the gifts Asgardians are born with. Accepting this transformation means you are accepting Thor as your soulmate. As the soulmate of Thor you are to become Queen. When needed you will be a strong voice in his absence and an adversary in his presence. You are to be loyal to Asgard and its people like the rulers that have come before you. Do you accept?"

"I accept Thor as my soulmate and I accept my duties as Asgard's Queen." Bella replies in a barely there hoarse voice as she gives a brief smile to Thor standing beside her. Thor squeezes her hand that is still in his. With the squeezing, they both feel the blood from there cut palms mix together. Thor was the last thing she saw before she lost the battle and finally loses consciousness not being able to stay awake any longer. Loki allows this knowing that she has already done her part of the spell and he can finish the rest while she is asleep.

After speaking her words, Loki presses his hand onto her chest right above her heart. This pushes the green bubble of Loki's magic into her body completely. Loki closes his eyes and speaks the rest of the spell in the different language.

Even in her sleep Bella can feel the magic that is wrapped around her heart start to move throughout her body. She can feel it spread through her all the way down to her toes. It moves up to her head, then shoulders, and down to her finger tips. The people in the room, who have no choice but to stand back and watch, see that the green light has stretched encircling her whole body giving her a green glow.

Thor peers at his brother standing over Bella and is still mumbling the words of the spell. He sees sweat start to form on Loki's forehead and a grimace appears on his face. This must be taking a great deal of magic out of him.

Loki has finished his spell and he and all the others watch the woman on the table for something to happen. After a few seconds, everyone watching lets out a gasp in disbelief and amazement as the life threatening wound in Bella's chest starts to stitch itself back together. The wound gets smaller and smaller until it is completely closed. In its place is smooth skin, like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

 **So Bella has become an Asgardian. Did anyone see that coming?**

 **Again, THANK YOU for all the support!**

 **Remember to tell me what you think I should add for the sequel!**


	36. New Changes

**Bella is finally an Asgardian! YAY!**

 **Thank you for all the ideas for the sequel. Remember to keep them coming. If anyone didn't see the note in the last chapter, I asked for you guys to leave a review or leave me a message about what you guys would like to see in the sequel to this story. So remember to do that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _After speaking her words, Loki press his hand onto her chest right above her heart. This pushes the green bubble of Loki's magic into her body completely. Loki closes his eyes and speaks the rest of the spell in the different language._

 _Even in her sleep Bella can feel the magic that is wrapped around her heart start to move throughout her body. She can feel it spread through her body all the way down to her toes. It moves to her head, then shoulders, and down to her finger tips. The people in the room, who have no choice but to stand back and watch, see that the green light has stretched encircling her whole body giving her a green glow._

 _Thor peers at his brother standing over Bella and is still mumbling the words of the spell. He sees sweat start to form on Loki's forehead and a grimace appears on his face. This must be taking a great deal of magic out of him._

 _Loki has finished his spell and he and all the others watch the woman on the table for something to happen. After a few seconds, everyone watching lets out a gasp in disbelief and amazement as the life threatening wound in Bella's chest starts to stitch itself back together. The wound gets smaller and smaller until it is completely closed. In its place is smooth skin, like nothing had ever happened._

Now

The two Asgardian healers who could do nothing but watch as Loki performed his spell, were the first to snap out of their trance and ran to the still unconscious Bella on the table. They get a couple of rags wet to remove the blood that has dried to her body so they can check the life threatening wound. As the healers worked, all occupants in the room walked closer to Bella to see what was happening for themselves.

When the blood was cleaned, they all stared in disbelief at where the gaping hole in her body used to be. In its place was nothing but smooth skin. The healers began to touch Bella's chest where the wound once once but all they felt was skin that was the same as the skin surrounding it. "Can you sit her up? We need to see if the wound on her back has also healed." One of the healers asked Thor. Thor nods and as gently as he could he wraps his arm, with the hand that wasn't in Bella's, around her shoulder and sits her up. Loki moves to Bella's other side out of the way as the healers move behind her to check the entrance wound. When they move her bloodied hair out of the way and cleaned the blood on her back, they see that the entrance wound has also healed and doesn't show any signs of scars. The entrance wound is as smooth as the exit wound on the front.

With Thor still sitting Bella up, the others standing in front of her could do nothing but watch as her physical appearance starts to change right before their eyes. The first thing they noticed was her mahogany hair appeared shinier and her natural red highlights became more pronounced even without the sun shining on it. Her hair seems thicker and it slowly lengthened inch by inch all the way down to the metal table and if she was standing, it would reach her waist. They watch as her skin slowly started to turn a shade or two darker which resembled a healthy tan. Bella's face becomes slimmer as she loses all her baby fat. With her shirt armor off they can see Bella losing baby fat everywhere as her body has tightened up even more then before. Like on her stomach there was a hint of abs. Her muscles also seemed to have become toned. Not in a disgusting way but they could see the strength in them. Her thighs become a little slimmer and her calves become toned. And with Bella in his arms Thor couldn't help but watch as her breast grew in size. He had to force himself to look away so the others wouldn't notice.

"I have never heard of a spell for someone to become an Asgardian." Thor says to clear the silence. "Where did you find it?" He asks his brother while not taking his eye off Bella, willing her to wake up.

"It was taught to me by the same person who taught me everything else about magic. It was Frigga. She told me it was important that I perfect this ancient spell. That the spell would be used for someone important that would bring peace to our family. Someone who would become apart of our family. Mother told me the spell was created hundreds of years ago so soulmates could spend their lives together."

Thor smiles at his soulmate still unconscious in his arms. "It seems that even in death, our mother still watches over us." Loki nods having thought the very same thing earlier.

After a few minutes, Thor ask another question. "What else is going to change about Bella?" Thor was somewhat concerned about this. _I will love Bella no matter what changes she goes through in this transformation, but will she still love me? Will she hate what she has become and blame me? I will always love her but if she hates me, I will only be able to go on living knowing she is alive._

Loki turns and examines Thor when he hears some uncertainty in his voice but has no idea where it is coming from. So he chooses to ignore it. "The transformation will change Bella into an Asgardian in every way. Like an Asgardian, she will have the strength, speed, stamina, durability, and healing factor. Another bonus is that she will live as long as the rest of us. The only thing that could connect Bella to Midgard is her family still living there. However, Bella will still be the same as the Bella from before. The transformation will not change her personality."

A few more seconds pass and once it seems like Bella's transformation has finished, 142 begins speaking to the others. "Someone should get her in some new clothes before she wakes up and maybe get the rest of the blood off her." Everyone glanced at Bella once again and knew 142 was right. There were still patches of dried blood all over Bella's body that the healers didn't get to and the bottom of her newly grown hair was soaked in her old blood.

Even though Loki's magic is exhausted after transforming Bella, it takes almost nothing snap his figures and Bella is still laying in Thor's arms but the blood is completely gone from her hair and body. She is also now wearing completely new armor. It appears to be exactly the same as the one she was wearing before. This one just wasn't covered in blood and the shirt armor didn't have a hole in it.

At that moment, everyone jumps when Bella lets out a groan. They all move back a few feet to give her space when she begins to open her eyes. All except Thor, who has yet to let go of Bella's hand since the spell first started, and Loki, who has been standing at her other side.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Next chapter Bella wakes up from her transformation.**

 **If you didn't read the top note, do it now and tell me what you think!**


	37. We Will Need A King

**Remember to keep telling me what you want to see in the sequel. This story is almost finished, just a few more chapters to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

 _A few more seconds pass and once it seems like Bella's transformation has finished, 142 begins speaking to the others. "Someone should get her in some new clothes before she wakes up and maybe get the rest of the blood off her." Everyone glanced at Bella once again and knew 142 was right. There were still patches of dried blood all over Bella's body that the healers didn't get to and the bottom of her newly grown hair was soaked in her old blood._

 _Even though Loki's magic is exhausted after transforming Bella, it takes almost nothing to snap his figures and Bella is still laying in Thor's arms but the blood is completely gone from her hair and body. She is also now wearing completely new armor. It appears to be exactly the same as the one she was wearing before. This one just wasn't covered in blood and the shirt didn't have a hole in it._

 _At that moment everyone jumps when Bella lets out a groan. They all move back a few feet to give her space when she begins to open her eyes. All except Thor, who has yet to let go of Bella's hand since the spell first started, and Loki, who has been standing at her other side._

Now

Thor watches as Bella opens her beautiful eyes. He's happy to see that they are the same color he loves, a rich chocolate brown that enchanted him. Thor smiled at her and squeezed her hand still in his. Bella smiled back. She knows that Thor will be unwilling to let her hand go any time soon and it's not like she wants him to. She peers around the room and sees the others staring at her. A light pink blush colors her cheeks so she tries to ignore the eyes of the other on her.

"Thor, could you help me? I would like to stand up." Thor looked to the two healers first for approval and they nod back to him telling him it was okay. Thor moves the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder down to wrap around her waist and effortlessly lifted her off the table. He carefully placed her feet on the ground and removed his arm from her waist but stayed close if she needed support. Bella's legs were shaky at first but she quickly steadies herself.

With Bella now standing in front of him, Thor realized she has also grown in height due to the transformation. Bella only reached his chin before, but now the top of her head was level with his eyes. Bella smiles up at him also noticing the height between them has changed.

Bella turns around to where Loki was still standing on the other side of the table. Without realizing it, Bella uses her new Asgardian speed to run over to Loki throwing her arms around him and wrapping him in a hug with her new Asgardian strength she also didn't know she was using. "Thank you for saving me, Loki. I wouldn't be here without you." She lets go of him and steps back away from him.

Feeling uncomfortable with the praise he wasn't used to receiving, Loki replied with an air of nonchalance. "So you do remember what happened. That is good to know. You were quite out of it. I wasn't sure you completely knew what you were agreeing too."

Bella could see right through his 'I don't care' attitude that was hiding his worry. She decided she wouldn't call him out on it. "Of course I remember. I made an oath to my soulmate and the people of Asgard, with this second chance I am being given I intend to keep my word." Bella tells her best friend with an air of confidence no one had seen from her before. Thor watches Bella smiling proudly.

Heimdall turns to the two healers and thanks them for their help and told them they should go back now to tend to the other Asgardians who received smaller injuries. The two women nod and leave the room.

Korg moves away from the others knowing that the woman he had come to know as Bella was okay and no longer dying. He was once again gazing out the window that had the perfect view of Asgard. "Hey, guys. I don't want to interrupt the moment that is taking place here but Asgard is still being destroyed." Korg calls out to the others. "Man, that giant fire guy is really taking his time."

Bella walked over to Thor and he once again grabbed onto her hand and pulled her behind him to the window. The others followed behind their soon-to-be King and Queen. Loki reached the window and stood closely at Bella's side in between her and Korg who was still holding Miek. She reached out with her other hand and grabbed Loki's. She squeezed both Thor and Loki's hand doing her best to comfort them. 142 and Heimdall walked to the window and stood at Thor's other side with Hulk behind them angrily huffing as he watched the destruction. He still didn't fully understand why Thor stopped him from killing the big monster.

The group all thought that Surtur would have finished by now. They were obviously too focused on Bella's recovery to watch Surtur's progress. Apparently, Surtur wanted to wait for all Asgardians to be available to watch the destruction of their home because a few seconds after arriving at the window Surtur swings his giant flaming sword through the air and brings it down entering the ground below, hard. This causes an explosion throughout all of Asgard blowing up structures and setting everything in flames.

"The damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all people and aliens of the universe." Korg says trying to stay positive. In the next moment, all of Asgard explodes into millions of little pieces. "Now those foundations are gone. Sorry."

The others continue to just stare out the window. Thor appearing to be the most depressed as he stared at what was once his home and now it's just... nothing. "What have I done?" Thor mutters to himself in horror but Bella could still hear him. She squeezes his hand once more in support.

"You saved us from extinction. Asgard is not a place, it's a people." Heimdall, who also heard, reassures Thor telling him the same thing Odin did.

Thor knows Heimdall is right but that doesn't take the guilt away.

* * *

After a while, they have moved away from the window and are all in deep thought. Heimdall is the one to break the silence. "With what has happened and what is to come, the Asgardians will need someone to lead them. They will need their King." Thor nods his head completely agreeing. Of course, he was scared of being in charge of so many others. However, he feels he is finally ready, especially with his soulmate, brother, and friends by his side. He has grown and matured over the years after his almost coronation that Loki disrupted. He wasn't ready then, but he is now.

"And you will be crowned Queen next to Thor." Heimdall says to Bella.

"Wait! What?! I know I promised to become Queen but is it really happening this fast? Don't I need to be married to Thor first?" Bella was shocked. She made a promise and she was going to keep it but this is fast, right?

"Being soulmates and accepting the soulmate bonds means you are practically already married. The coronation will take place first and you two can get married later on." Heimdall tells her somewhat amused by her shock.

"The same thing happened with my mother and father. They were soulmates and knew as soon as they met. Odin was already King so my mother had her own coronation a week after meeting and a month later they got married." Thor tells her reassuringly.

* * *

 **Another chapter is done! Ragnarok has finally come and Asgard has fallen. Where will our group go next?**

 **Remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	38. Author Note

So I am rewriting Finding You In The Galaxy. I realized that I jumped the gun on some things. The plot is going to be the same but there will be some pretty noticeable differences. I'm going to rewrite the whole thing and then put it up. I'm also waiting for Avengers: Endgame to come out so I can see where to go with the sequel. I've been having trouble with the plot. I want to say a big THANK YOU to all my supports! And I really hope you stick with the story. Hopefully it will be better.


	39. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK

**Okay, so disregard that last note. I have changed my mind. I have decided to finish and upload the rest of Finding You In The Galaxy and then I go back and rewrite it. I figured it was to mean to not finish the story before reworking it. I would hate that if it was a story I was reading and there are just a few chapters left so why not?**

 **Yes, I will still be writing a sequel. I don't want anybody to think that the sequel is not happening. I have most of it written out, I'm just having trouble with what I want to do for the main plot. So, I'm waiting for Avengers: Endgame to come out to see if that is the path I want to take.**

 **Like I said in my last post, I am rewriting the story because I realized I jumped the gun on certain things. The plot is going to be the same but there will be some pretty noticeable differences. Hopefully, it will turn out better than the first try. I'm still trying to decide if I should create a new story and update it as I go along or if I should rewrite the whole story and then update it all together. The second way will take longer for me to get the story out. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO!**

 **Again, I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to every single one of my supporters and I really hope you stick with the story!**


	40. The Talk

**I know this is the longest I have gone without updating and I am SO SORRY! I DID NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! School started again and everything started piling up. I didn't even realise a whole semester had passed without me updating. And to be completely honest, I was smacked in the face by writers block.**

 **FYI, the sequel is already in progress which is another reason why I haven't updated this story, I just kept coming up with ideas for the sequel and I needed to get it all written out before I forgot it.**

 **This chapter is the longest yet, nine and a half pages, to make up for my absence. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Remember to keep sending me your ideas for what you think I should do in the sequel. I'm still not 100% sure what the main plot will be so I'm open to suggestions. I really love all the feedback I've been getting.**

 **I also still need feedback on what I should do with rewriting this story. If you are confused about what I am saying, please check the last chapter.**

 **Thank you again to my supporters! Hopefully this makes up for the long absence.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Previously

 _After awhile, they have moved away from the window and are all in deep thought. Heimdall is the one to break the silence. "With what has happened and what is to come, the Asgardians will need someone to lead them. They will need their King." Thor nods his head completely agreeing. Of course, he was scared of being in charge of so many others. However, he feels he is finally ready, especially with his soulmate, brother, and friends by his side. He has grown and matured over the years after his almost coronation that Loki disrupted. He wasn't ready then, but he is now._

 _"And you will be crowned Queen next to Thor." Heimdall says to Bella._

 _"Wait! What?! I know I promised to become Queen but is it really happening this fast? Don't I need to be married to Thor first?" Bella was shocked. She made a promise and she was going to keep it but this is fast, right?_

 _"Being soulmates and accepting the soulmate bond means you are practically already married. The coronation will take place first and you two can get married later on." Heimdall tells her somewhat amused by her shock._

 _"The same thing happened with my mother and father. They were soulmates and knew as soon as they met. Odin was already King so my mother had her own coronation a week after meeting and a month later they got married." Thor tells her reassuringly._

Now

Bella froze when she heard the words leave Heimdall's mouth. She's never really had time to think about what would happen after they defeated Hela. It just never really occurred to her that it was actually happening.

"Are you alright?" Thor asks Bella stayed silent.

"Yeah. It's just...this is the first time I've really thought about it. I'm going to be the Queen of Asgard. It's a lot to take in." Bella tells him still looking stunned.

"You are my soulmate. Of course you will be by my side as Queen."

"And since you are an Asgardian now, I don't see any reason why you couldn't be the Queen." Loki added.

-Page Break-

Bella left Thor's side to gaze out of the room's window when he and Heimdall started going over preparations for the coronation she didn't feel like she could contribute much to the conversation having never witnessed an Asgardian coronation before. It wasn't long before 142 came to stand at her side.

There was silence between the two before 142 was the first to speak. "You know, Valkyrie's have always been known for their selflessness, bravery, loyalty, and their dedication to their sisters and to the people of Asgard." The woman pauses seeming to be lost in thought.

Bella didn't say anything because she could tell this was a difficult topic for the warrior to speak of.

142 took a deep breath then continued. "After losing my sisters in the battle against Hela, I was the only one left. I was filled with an overwhelming sense of grief and anger. Mostly anger to hide the grief. I hated Odin for sending us to fight against Hela. I was ashamed that out of all the Valkyrie, I was the only one to survive, so I left my home that had come to remind me of everything I lost. I ended up in Sakaar where I lost sight of who I once was. I was always drunk, just hoping one day I could possibly drink myself to death. I became selfish with everyone, Hulk was the only one who was able to break through my walls. When Thor asked me to fight against Hela, I was still bitter towards Odin and had began to fear Hela, which was caused by the trauma of my last encounter with her, even when I buried the memories of the massacre deep in my subconscious. When I fought with Loki, he unlocked my memories of the battle and the Valkyrie massacre that I buried long ago. He made me confront my fear and guilt and I was finally able to start moving past it. When I decided to help you guys I finally came to understand that my sisters wouldn't have wanted me to become the person I was. So, from now on I will defend the soon-to-be King and Queen and I will fight and protect the people of Asgard."

A few tears slipped out of Bella's eyes hearing of the tragedies 142 has had to face in her life. But even with her eyes glistening, she was still able to give the woman a bright smile. "That's amazing! Thank you. I'm glad that you want to move forward, but I don't understand why you would tell me all this and not Thor. I mean, I'm happy you talked to me, I feel like with all this going on we haven't really been able to have a real conversation." Bella rambled.

142 let out a small smile listening to Bella. "I am telling all this to you because you have proven what a true warrior you can be. I know I wasn't the friendliest to begin with but I now would consider you a friend and hope you will see me the same way."

Bella took a step towards 142 and quickly wrapped her in a hug. 142 froze when first embraced by the smaller woman. She hasn't had any physical contact, that wasn't fighting, in a long time. But after a few seconds, she relaxed and practically melted into the hug hiding her smile in Bella's hair. 142 couldn't believe she finally had a friend again after so long.

When they finally pulled away from each other Bella was still smiling.

Bella spoke to break the silence between them. "So I'm guessing your name isn't really 142." she said and the other woman shook her head no. "Then what is it?"

"I answered to Valkyrie."

"But what's your real name?" Bella asks.

"Brunnhilde." Brunnhilde didn't realize how long it had been hearing her own name out loud. No one had known it on Sakaar and her sisters who called her by this name had died.

"Brunnhilde. I like it. May I call you by this name?" Bella questioned hopefully. She didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but she wanted to build a friendship with the woman and calling her by her name seems like a good first step.

"I would like that. It was been many years since I've heard my name spoken aloud."

Bella was so happy that Brunnhilde felt comfortable enough to share this with her and ecstatic at the prospect of another new friend. "You know, when the others hear me call you Brunnhilde, they might do it too."

"Well you can correct them by telling them to call me Valkyrie. This is just for you. It is time I remember those who I have lost."

"I will. I just want to say thank you for trusting me. I know it must be hard to place your trust in others after what you've gone through. I won't take it for granted." Bella tells her new friend sincerely.

"I know and that is why I trust you." The two woman smile at each other but after a few seconds, Brunnhilde starts to feel uncomfortable showing so much emotion. "Yes, well. That was a nice moment. I think we can move on."

Bella lets out a little giggle as Brunnhilde walks away from her. Brunnhilde is a work in progress.

-Page Break-

Thor, Bella, Loki, Valkyrie, and Hulk follow behind Korg, who is holding Miek in his arms, as he leads the group through the halls to the rooms they will be staying in for the duration of their time on the ship.

Korg and the other escaped gladiators were able to roam the ship on their way to Asgard from Sakaar, so they have taken on the role of guiding the Asgardian people through the large ship until they can get the hang of the large layout.

Heimdall is off in the ship somewhere getting everything he needs prepared for the coronation that is being bel later tonight.

They have stopped three times already at Hulk, Valkyrie, and Loki's separate rooms. The last stop is the biggest bedroom of the spaceship that has been reserved for the soon-to-be King and Queen.

Thor opened the door to their room for Bella and is about to walk in when Korg stops him.

Korg yells Thor he has something for him. "Bella, I'll be right in. Use the bathroom first if you'd like." Thor tells Bella as he closes the door behind him.

Alone in her new room, Bella heads to the bathroom seeing that her dress for the coronation was hanging on the door waiting for her.

Bella decides that a shower would be good first after everything that's happened today. She knows that Loki magically put new, clean armor on her and cleaned her up but magic can't get everything, right?

Entering the bathroom, Bella notices there is a mirror on the wall. The first one she's seen in days. Gazing into the mirror she sees a completely different woman than she saw the last time she saw her reflection. _Did becoming an Asgardian really change me this much?_

She decided to take her armor off and get a better look at what she was dealing with. With her clothes gone the first thing she noticed was that she no longer had any baby fat, at all. This made her face slimmer and showed off more of her toned and tightened body. She saw that her breast had grown at least a full cup size. Seeing that her breast had grown, maybe something else grew. Turning around and peeking over her shoulder, she sees her butt has also grown. It was round and firm. Just the right size and didn't hold any flab. She had the perfect hourglass figure.

Looking at herself, Bella realized she used to be so self conscious about her body but now there was nothing to be self conscious about.

Most people wouldn't be able to tell it was Bella if they didn't know it was her. She noticed some similarities between before and after the transformation. The most prominent similarity is her eyes. They are still the same rich brown they've always been. Bella then looks at her wrist where James' bite mark was. She had completely forgotten about it until now. Turning her arm over she sees that the bite mark hadn't gone away. With her new enhanced eyesight she could see it much better now, the curve of the mouth, every tooth mark, and the color was a much more visible silver. _I guess that is always going to be apart of me._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that she forgot to shut the bathroom door. Bella got up, grabbed the handle. Then she heard a weird sound, like metal bending. Gazing down at the object in her hand Bella realizes she accidentally crushed the door handle. She was completely shocked. This had never happened before. _Loki said I would be completely Asgardian. I must have also gained Asgardian strength from the transformation. I wonder what else I got?_

That thought brought to mind how fast she ran to Loki earlier when she first woke up. She didn't notice it when it happened but she remembers it now. She wanted to see if she was just imagining it the first time or if she could do it again. Bella opened the door to the bathroom still in her bra and underwear. She ran to the bed in the middle of the room as fast as she could and then back to the bathroom and shut the door before Thor could come in and see what she was doing. That would be so embarrassing. Lucky, she was able to close the bathroom door just as the door to the room started to open.

 _So, I can't run as fast as a vampire but I'm definitely faster than a human. If only the Cullens could see me now. I've been wanting to rip Edward a new one with my own strength and now I can._

At that moment, Bella realized she hadn't thought about Edward, the Cullens, or any vampires since she was staying on Sakaar. _I must really be moving on. Well, good riddance!_

She then hears Thor moving around in the room. _I have to tell Thor. He has to know what he's getting into._

She decided she would tell him tonight before the coronation. That way she wouldn't become Queen if he no longer wanted her by his side.

Just thinking about the possibility of not being with Thor made her heart break, but it's Thor's decision whether he wants her in his life or not.

Bella showers then fixes her hair into a waterfall braid and the rest of her hair was wavy. She then changes into the dress that was left for her.

It is a body-fitting, sky blue dress with a plunging neckline a high front slit. There is a gold corseted midsection pushing her breasts up that is designed to look like the branches of a tree. And attached to the dress is a long, white lace cape dragging four feet behind Bella as she walks. Bella also puts on the golden arm cuffs that have the same design as the corset.

-Page Break-

 _Earlier, when Thor stays outside to talk to Korg_

An escaped Gladiator walked up behind Thor and over to Korg. He handed Korg an item and then walked away.

"Here." Korg says holding out small, black item to Thor.

"What is it?" Thor asks picking up the item and inspecting it.

"It's an eyepatch. You can use to cover your gross eye. Your people probably don't want to have to stare at that. When I saw your eye I told the gladiators on the ship to keep a lookout." Thor lets out a chuckle at Korg's humor and nods in appreciation.

The eye patch didn't have a strap to go around the head so he places it over his injured eye and gets it to stay in place. "Thank you, Korg."

"Oh, there's no need for thanks, it was just something one of the gladiators found on the ship."

"I will see you later." Thor says as he enters the room. He hears Bella in the bathroom so he decides to sit on the bed to wait for her. The door opened five minutes later.

-Page break-

Bella exits the bathroom and smiles seeing Thor. Thor looks to Bella and is once again stunned by her beauty.

They make their way towards each other and Bella wraps her arms around him in a big hug and Thor doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Thor whispers into her hair.

"Thank you." She replies shyly.

They eventually pull away and look into each other's eyes. That's when Bella notices the eye patch. Bella gently puts her hand to it to examine it. She hated that his sister harmed him enough to leave a permanent scar but as long as he is alive and healthy, the injury doesn't bother her.

"How does it look?" Thor asks.

She grabs a hold of his chin turning his face side to side and he chuckles at her antics. "Much better. Now we can't see the hole in your face. Your people will thank you." Bella tells him teasingly. Thor loves that her playful side is still able to come out, even after all she's been through.

Now that he and Bella are finally alone, Thor begins to take in what actually happened. He almost lost her forever. Thor kissed Bella desperately. The fear of almost losing her was too much for him. She felt it as well so she kissed back with as much passion as he was giving.

As Thor gazed deep into Bella's enchanting eyes, he grabbed her waist with his strong hands and pulled her close to him so there was no space separating them. Bella let out a soft gasp when she felt his muscular body mold to hers as if they belonged there in each other's embrace for eternity.

"Thor, before we do anything I should explain what happened the day we found out we were soulmates. Why I ran away. Yes, we talked a little but that wasn't the whole reason. It was part of it, but not all." Bella tells Thor while trying to hide the worry that the man she loves won't love her when this discussion is over.

"You can tell me anything. You know this." Seeing the desperation on her face Thor pulls her back into his chest to encourage her to talk. "What is troubling you?"

"It deals with my life on Earth before I met you. It's actually the reason I ended up on Sakaar. However, I don't hold that against him much anymore because it brought me to you and Loki, and my new family." Bella tells him and a small smile appears on her face.

"Who's him?" Thor asks as calmly as he could. He really was trying to hold the jealousy back, it just found its way through.

"His name is Edward Cullen and he was my boyfriend." Bella was so happy that she no longer hesitated over his name. It was most likely to do with being in Thor's strong arms.

"What did he do to you?" Thor asked and he hoped she didn't notice his worry and anger.

"He didn't hurt me the way you're thinking. It was more mental." She was quick to reassure him. "Edward's a vampire." Bella blurts out deciding to rip off the band-aid.

Thor was still with his arms around her. He doesn't say anything so Bella continues. "I met him and his coven, what they call a family, when I moved to live with my dad." Bella then continues on with the story the same way she told Loki. Not leaving anything out. The only difference this time was that she didn't cry when she got to the part about Edward breaking her heart in the woods and leaving her. Her eyes didn't even glisten. Bella realizes that it's because her life got so much better after that. Not with the whole Grandmaster thing and Hela, but with meeting Loki, Hulk, Brunnhilde, Heimdall and Thor. She has a whole family now that loves and cares about her, she knows that they will never leave her. Thor tenses up a few times when he got mad at something she said but soon calmed himself with Bella in his arms.

"I want you to understand that I don't love Edward anymore. In fact, I don't think I ever really did. It was more of an infatuation. I know what real love is now. Real love is how I feel for you."

Thor smiles at her. "I love you, too. More than anything."

Thor gently takes Bella's wrist and holds it in front of his face. He can now see the bite. "Is this the bite from that vampire?" Thor asked her in as calm of a tone he could manage. Bella just nods her head.

Thor continue to stare at it and Bella could tell it made him angry that somebody had hurt her so she changed the subject. She goes on to tell Thor about Sakaar before he arrived which lead to a conversation about her powers, how she discovered them, and Loki teaching her about them.

"When I saw you freeze Hela, I remembered when you saved us when I jumped out of the window with you back on Sakaar. With Hulk chasing us and everything else going on since then it went to the back of my mind and I forgot to ask about it." Bella nods completely understanding. She even forgot about saving them after jumping out the window.

An hour later, they were finished talking through everything. Bella once again peered at him scared of what she might see. After everything they have been through, Bella knew for a fact that she wouldn't survive if Thor left her.

In his mind, Thor was thinking the same thing. He had almost lost Bella once and that was the worst thing he had ever experienced. He had to watch her as she was dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He knows with complete certainty that he would have followed after her if she didn't make it, the rest of the universe be damned.

"I love you, Bella. I want to spend the rest of our lives smothering you in happiness." Thor reassures her as he uses one hand to lift her jaw upwards so their eyes would meet.

"You love me? But you're so… perfect. And especially after everything I just told you, you still love me?"

"Yes, I love you. More than you will ever know. I have since the moment I first saw you. Nothing you tell me is going to change my mind. And you are also perfect, my soulmate. We were made for each other." Bella smiles with tears slipping down her cheeks. Thor wipes them away then kisses her expressing all the love he held. Bella didn't even hesitate to kiss back with just as much passion.

That's when there was loud knocking on the door interrupting them. "Everything's set up. It's time." They hear Korg call to them through the door.

"We're coming." Thor says then turns to Bella and gives her one last kiss. "Are you ready, my Queen?"

"After you, my King." Bella says. Thor smiles and places his hand on the small of Bella's back as they walk out the door and follow behind Korg to the next stage of their lives.

-Page Break-

 **What do you guys think Bella should be the Goddess of, in other words, what do you think her Goddess title should be? I am completely open to suggestions.**

 **Another chapter done. Next chapter is the coronation.**

 **Remember to Review! I'm still taking suggestions for the sequel.**

 **Thank you to Filipinagirl04! I had completely forgotten about the bite. Thanks for reminding me.**


	41. The Coronation

**The Coronation**

 **Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously

" _I love you, Bella. I want to spend the rest of our lives smothering you in happiness." Thor reassures her as he uses one hand to lift her jaw upwards so their eyes would meet._

" _You love me? But you're so… perfect. And especially after everything I just told you, you still love me?"_

" _Yes, I love you. More than you will ever know. I have since the moment I first saw you. Nothing you tell me is going to change my mind. And you are also perfect, my soulmate. We were made for each other." Bella smiles with tears slipping down her cheeks. Thor wipes them away then kisses her expressing all the love he held. Bella didn't even hesitate to kiss back with just as much passion._

 _That's when there was loud knocking on the door interrupting them. "Everything's set up. It's time." They hear Korg call to them through the door._

" _We're coming." Thor says then turns to Bella and gives her one last kiss. "Are you ready my Queen."_

" _After you my King." Bella says. Thor smiles and places his hand on the small of Bella's back as they walk out the door and follow behind Korg to the next stage of their lives._

Now

"I've talked with the others of the Grandmaster's gladiators earlier. We're definitely not going back to Sakaar after we just escaped and only a handful actually have a family to return to so majority of us have decided that we'd like to stay with you guys and the rest of the Asgardians on your journey, help you rebuild wherever you plan on going." Korg tells Thor and Bella.

"We appreciate everything you and the others have done for us. You all risked yourselfs to come here and save the Asgardian people even though you all just escaped from the Grandmaster's dungeon. Without your help everyone would have perished on the bridge when Asgard exploded. We all owe each of you our lives. We would love to have you and all the others join us wherever we may go." Thor tells the man of rocks meaning every word of what he said. He knew that everyone would have perished with the rest of Asgard if Loki did not lead the escapees to them.

Korg smiles at them and continues on. "We've pretty much dropped anchor in space until the coronation is over so everyone can attend. This also means we aren't moving and most likely won't until you decide where we're going to go." Korg says and Thor nods along as he and Bella take in the information.

"We found the biggest room the ship has and we're using it as a makeshift throne room. It's just about big enough to hold everyone. The guy with the big sword and the golden eyes…" Korg stops mid sentence, forgetting the name.

"Heimdall?" Thor supplies.

"Yes, Heimdall. That's the name. Heimdall said it was the perfect place to hold the coronation and any other future gatherings held that require all the Asgardians to be in attendance. Everyone has already been gathered in the room to witness the crowning of Asgards new King and Queen." Korg explains all this to Thor and Bella as he leads them around corners and through the halls of the massive spaceship.

Thor and Bella listen intently while still trying to remember the way Korg was leading them through the halls as best they could. The ship was huge and with all the hallways and turns it was highly likely for them to get lost.

They come to a dead end that holds a set of large doors that were being guarded by two of the Sakaarian escapees.

Korg stops in front of the doors and turns to face Thor and Bella. "We're here. Are you two ready?"

They glance to the door that is standing between them and their future as King and Queen. Both a little nervous, more so on Bella's part, but excited for the next stage of their lives.

Thor turns to Bella and holds out his hand for her. "Together?" Thor asks.

"Together." Bella confirms as she smiles and takes his hand. "As long as you are by my side, I will be ready for whatever comes our way."

Thor gives Bella a look containing complete adoration trying to express all the love he holds for his soulmate. He then looks to the two guards and signals for them to open the doors.

The two guards open the doors simultaneously. The room immediately quiets hearing the doors open and the crowd all turn to watch as their soon to be King and Queen enter.

Thor and Bella stop once inside as the examine the room and its occupants. They were both slightly caught off guard by just how many Asgardians remained. There had to be at least two hundred people in the room, including the Sakaaran escapees. Neither of them had noticed the sheer amount that had remained before seeing them all clustered together in one room. Bella was unconscious when she was carried into the ship and Thor was too worried about Bella to really notice anything else when he boarded the ship. However, even with all these people, they were still reminded that more than half of Asgard's population was wiped out due to Hela's vengeance.

The room was certainly large, just like Korg said it was. The ceiling was at least fifty feet above them and the room was able to hold everyone comfortably. There was a futuristic blue, grey, and black color scheme going on.

Looking into the crowd, Thor smiled as he could see the different species of the Grandmaster's prisoners intermixed with the Asgardians.

Behind the crowd, on the other side of the room, stood there friends waiting for them on the stage.

Thor looked to Bella and took her had in his own. He could practically feel the nervous energy rolling off of her with all these eyes on her. No matter how well she was hiding it from others, he could tell what she was really feeling.

As the two took their first step, the crowd of Asgardians in front of them started stepping back, creating an aisle for them.

Thor and Bella continue to walk forward, hand-in-hand, with their heads held high and an air of confidence surrounding them both. Bella was mostly feeding off of Thor's confidence. With Thor at her side she had complete faith that they could accomplish anything. The Asgardians bow to the two as they walk by.

They finally make it to the stage which has a large window behind it showing space and pieces of the destroyed Asgard floating around. Thor squeezes Bella's hand when he looks out the window and sees his once home in pieces. Bella squeezes his hand back in support.

Bella then notices that on the stage, there is a throne facing the window. This thrones look exactly the same as the Grandmaster's. The same color of blue and the same size. Bella is reminded of her first days on Sakaar when she had to spend all her time sitting beside the Grandmaster in his throne, never being allowed to go anywhere.

She quickly pushes those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't want anything to ruin her and Thor's coronation, not even a memory of the psychotic Grandmaster.

Their friends are on the stage waiting for them. Heimdall stands in front of the others beside the throne.

Heimdall is the one who will be performing the coronation. If Odin were still alive it would be his job to crown the new King and Queen however, with his death, the responsibility falls to Heimdall as the Gatekeeper of Asgard.

Brunnhilde and Hulk were standing by the window out of everyone's way and Korg quickly made his way to their side.

Loki is standing behind Heimdall. As the Prince of Asgard and only other royal left, it is Loki's duty to be the royal witness of the King and Queen's crowning.

Loki was doing doing everything he could to keep his face neutral, he did have a reputation after all, but he couldn't help the slight smile as he looked to his brother and sister. Loki realizes that he is actually happy. Finally! It was all due to the fact that he had Bella with him now. He knew that everyone will come to decide that Earth would be the best place to rebuild Asgard and that it was going to be difficult for him to return to the place he once tried to rule, for him and the people of Earth. The Avengers will most likely have something to say about it. However, Loki wasn't as worried as he thought he would be. He had Bella by his side this time and Thor finally had his back. Lok thinks he might just be able to handle returning to Earth.

Loki thought that he would have been jealous at this moment. Thor was being crowned as the King. All the Asgardians will be looking to Thor and his Queen now for guidance. At that moment, Loki was hit with a realization that really threw him off. He realized he never really wanted to be King. This obsession all started because he wanted Odin's attention but Odin was to busy grooming Thor to take his place as King. Loki didn't want to be responsible for all the Asgardians. He doesn't want that weight on his shoulders. The real reason he tried to take over Earth was because Thanos manipulated him and played on his insecurities. Besides, he already paid his due as King when he banished Odin to the retirement home on Earth. Loki ruined Thor's first coronation by letting the Frost Giants into Asgard a few years ago because he knew that Thor wasn't anywhere near ready to take the crown. At that time, Thor was self-obsessed, highly irresponsible, and more often than not he acted like an overgrown child, temper tantrums and all.

Much has happened since then and Thor has learned from his experiences and has grown. Even though, he still acts like a child at time, Loki is sure that Bella can help her soulmate the rest of the way. Loki is positive that Thor will take his role as King seriously now. Especially with all of Asgard looking to Bella and him for guidance.

Seeing Thor and Bella side by side in front of the throne just felt right. Thor and Bella are the hope that Asgard needs.

By the time Loki is brought out of his thoughts, Thor and Bella have made their way onto the stage and are standing in front of the throne facing Heimdall.

"Please kneel." Heimdall commands the two. His voice is loud as it carries all the way to the back of the room. Thor and Bella do as directed of them and kneel before Heimdall.

"Odin Allfather and the late Queen Frigga both have sacrificed much to achieve peace throughout the realms. So, too, must the new generation make their sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are three of the many virtues to which you both must aspire. They are essential to every King and Queen of Asgard's past."

Heimdall takes the bifrost sword, Hofund, off from where it was strapped to his back and raises it between where Thor and Bella were kneeling in front of him. "Thor, son of Odin and Isabella Swan, do you both swear to guard the Nine Realms as long as you shall reign?"

"I swear." Thor and Bella respond, both full of confidence and determination.

"As King and Queen, do you both swear to defend Asgard where ever it may be built again and the lives of the Asgardians?"

"I swear." They respond.

"Rise." Heimdall commands. Thor and Bella both stand. "As the all seeing Gatekeeper of Asgard, I hereby name you, Thor, son of Odin, King of Asgard and Isabella Swan soulmate of King Thor, Queen of Asgard."

Shouts of joy and applause could be heard throughout the ship at the crowds excitement. They had a leader once again. Things are beginning to look up.

Thor holds up a hand to silence the audience. "As King, I promise to you all that Ragnarok will not be the doom of Asgard, instead it will be Asgard's rebirth." Thor says as his voice boomed throughout the room.

The audience erupts into cheers. This was a new beginning for Asgard. A new beginning for all of them.

Heimdall waits for the room to quiet before he speaks again. "As the new Queen and soulmate of King Thor, Queen Isabella has been assigned a Goddess title. She who has survived death itself and given a second chance at life as an Asgardian. I present to you all the Goddess of Life and Death." The audience applauses and Bella has a look of shock. She wasn't expecting to be given a title. She found that it fit her seeing as she still bears the bite mark of the undead. Thor smiles proudly at Bella as he puts his arm around her and pulls her into his side.

Thor looks out to the crowd and takes in the sight of his people looking to him and his Queen for guidance. This brings to mind a discussion he remembers having with his father after he returned from his "banishment" on Earth and decided against taking the throne.

 **Flashback**

" _You will be a wise King, my son." Thor can see the pride shining through Odin's eyes as he says this._

" _There will never be a wiser King than you. Or a better father. I have much to learn. I know that now. One day, perhaps, I will make you proud."_

" _You've already made me proud."_

 **End Flashback**

"I turley hope I have, father." Thor whispers softly.

While Thor is lost in memory, Bella is taking in the Asgardian audience in front of her. Her Asgardians. She sees a community that has stuck together after tragically losing their home. The loss of Asgard has brought its people together. This brought a smile to her face knowing that she was now one of these people.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the Goddess title suggestions. I know Hela was the Goddess of Death but I think the title is a good fit for her.**

 **I didn't have Thor and Bella receive crowns because I don't think Odin and Frigga ever wore crowns in the movies.**

 **The next chapter is coming soon!**


	42. Where To?

**Where To? Chapter 39**

 **The next chapter has arrived! I hope you all enjoy! Sadly, we are almost finished. However, don't get too depressed because there's still the rewrite and the sequel to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Heimdall waits for the room to quiet before he speaks again. "As Queen and the soulmate of King Thor, Queen Isabella has been assigned a Goddess title. She who has protected the Asgardian people with her life and has fought death herself, I present to you all the Goddess of protection and powers."_

 _Looking out to all his people, Thor remembers a discussion he had with his father after he returned from his "banishment" on Earth and refused to take the throne._

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You will be a wise King." Odin tells his son._

" _There will never be a wiser King than you. Or a better father. I have much to learn. I know that now. One day, perhaps, I will make you proud."_

" _You've already made me proud."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

" _I turley hope I have, father." Thor whispers softly._

 _While Thor is lost in memory, Bella is taking in the Asgardians in front of her. Her Asgardians. She sees a community that has stuck together after tragically losing their home. The loss of Asgard has brought its people together. This brought a smile to her face knowing that she was now one of these people._

Now

Once the room had quieted down, Thor turns around to look out the window. He still can't believe that Asgard is no longer standing. He couldn't believe that he and his people no longer had a home.

Bella takes Thor's hand when she looks to him and sees the pain in his eyes. She pulls him over to the throne and pushes him into it and then takes her place on his lap. Thor gives her a smile to show his appreciation.

Loki moves to stand by Bella's side while Heimdall moves to Thor's side. Valkyrie, Hulk, and Korg move from the window to stand beside Heimdall and Loki.

There is a moment of silence as everyone looks out the large window where Asgard once stood. Most were still having trouble believing that they no longer had a home to go back to. It is hard for them to believe that Asgard was destroyed in less than a day. One minute it was there, the next it was gone, leaving only pieces behind.

It was Heimdall who broke the silence. "Where to?" He knew someone had to ask, they couldn't stay in space forever. It was time to find a new home.

"I'm not sure. Any suggestions?" Thor asks to the others beside him. "Miek? Where are you from?" He asked the one in Krog's arms when no one responded. He hadn't heard Miek speak since the gladiators landed on Asgard.

"Oh, Miek's dead." Korg responds in his usual blunt tone.

"Oh." Thor wasn't sure how else to respond to that.

"Yeah, I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge. I just felt so guilty I've been carrying him around all day." At that moment, Miek moves in Korg's arms. "Oh, Miek! You're alive! He's alive, guys! What was your question again, bro?"

No one had anything to say to that.

Thor got lost in his memories once again of his father's dying moments.

 **Flashback**

 _Thor was standing on the cliffs edge with Loki by his side, listening to their father speak as he observed the ocean._

" _Remember this place, my sons. Home."_

 _Not a second later, Odin was gone._

 **End Flashback**

"What do you say, my Queen? Are you ready to return to your home?" Bella turned to him as a blinding smile spread across her face.

"Earth it is."

Thor lifts Bella from his lap and takes her hand to lead her to the front of the stage with him to address the audience.

Thor's voice boomed throughout the room calling everyone's attention to him. "Asgardians! We have come to the decision that Asgard will be rebuilt on Midgard." Thor paused as there was some murmuring but Thor held up his hand to quiet them once again so he can continue his announcement, like he saw his father do so many times before. "Because the Bifrost is no more we will be traveling to Midgard on this ship. This means that it will take quite some time to get there. We will not be making any stops along the way so that we may get to Midgard faster."

"I would also like to announce that the Sakaaran gladiators who came to Asgard's aid in our time of need will be granted full Asgardian citizenship if they wish to stay with us on our journey." Thor says this with the utmost sincerity. "If any of you would like to remain on Midgard with us, you will be offered a home like any other Asgardian citizen. This offer is made in great thanks for risking yourselves to help our people. We will never be able to repay you all for what you have done, but hopefully this is a start. With that being said, we understand if any of you would like to return to your homes. If this pertains to you, please come forward once everyone has been dismissed and we will provide you with whatever you need for your journey home."

"Now that we are starting over somewhere new, my Queen and I have come to the decision that there will be a few changes in how we rule." Bella looked out into the crowd to gage their reactions. No one seemed to have an outright objection to the news. There were a few looks of apprehension, probably not liking the change in how the new generation seems to be running things, the majority seems to be curious about what was decided.

"Instead of just my Queen and I making all the decisions for Asgard, we have decided to create a Royal council. This means that if there is an issue concerning Asgard, then the Queen and I will meet with the people we have selected for the council to discuss together what should be done.

"Asgard will be ruled by its new King and Queen with Asgard's Royal Council by our side. We have chosen five members who will have a seat on the Royal Council. These five will be Loki, Prince of Asgard, Heimdall, Valkyrie, Korg, and both Hulk and Bruce Banner. Prince Loki will be taking his rightful place as the King's advisor. Heimdall will be retaking his post as the gatekeeper of the Bifrost Bridge and the Protector of Asgard."

"As Hela has killed all the Einherjar, we ask that some of you to volunteer to be apart of the new Einherjar. To become elite warriors to serve as the main army of Asgard. Your job will be to protect Asgard and put an end to conflicts in the Nine Realms. During times without war, you will be stationed as palace guards. Valkyrie is to be the head of the Einherjar. As the ruler of Asgard, it is my job to personally train the Einherjar along with Valkyrie's help. Training will begin in this room sometime soon on our journey to Midgard. Korg will be Valkyrie's second in command and will also be in charge of the Sakaaran gladiators coming with us. Hulk and Bruce will have two different jobs. While in Hulk form, he will assist in the Einherjar and while in his Bruce Banner form, his job will be a type of ambassador for Asgard when dealing with Midgard as it is his place of birth."

The crowd seemed to like the idea more and more as Thor continued talking. They know that the King and Queen will do everything they can to protect the Asgardian people, but the opinions of the others might bring better options when solving issues.

"I have also been told that the ship's cafeteria, where we will be having all our meals, has been well stocked so we should be good for awhile. If we happen to run out of food or any other necessities, Prince Loki will be able to acquire more for us. That is all that needs to be said for now. You are all dismissed. There will be another meeting in the near future to discuss the details of this journey and of Midgard after it is discussed with the Royal Council. Please go to your quarters and get some sleep before dinner. This day has drained us and we have a long journey ahead of us without the Bifrost." With that said, the Asgardians began leaving the room.

Bella looked to her friends still on the stage with her and Thor and couldn't help the laugh at the surprise of some of their faces. It was mostly Valkyrie and Korg in shock, but Valkyrie was able to hide her emotions better. Korg looked completely caught off guard.

"If you guys don't want to be apart of the council, we understand. We can probably find someone else to take your positions. I know we kind of sprung the news on you." Bella tells all of them.

"No. It's fine. I'd be honored to lead the warriors of Asgard. I just wasn't expecting any of this." Valkyrie tells her new friend. "I will teach the Einherjar everything I know. Have no doubt that Asgard will be protected."

Bella smiles to her then looks to Korg who seems to be having a conversation with himself. "I've never had so much responsibility before. This is a lot of pressure. But I can deal with it. I can do this. But what if I mess up. I can't do this. No, stop it Korg. You're psyching yourself out. You can do this." After deciding this, Korg looks to Thor and Bella and assures them. "I can do this."

Bella looked to Hulk who didn't seem to truly understand everything that had happened. They would have to explain it to him later.

Heimdall and Loki weren't that surprised that they would take up there old post. And even if Thor and Bella didn't create the Royal Council, Loki would have made sure his opinion on the issues would be heard.

"Korg, who among the gladiators would be the best to captain the spaceship?" Thor asks.

"That would be Miek." Korg says as he slaps his friend on the back.

"Miek, would you like to be captain of the ship?" Miek gave the King an enthusiastic nod. "Well then, set course for Earth." Miek gave another quick nod and ran out of the room, presumably to the control room of the spaceship.

* * *

The room was empty now except for the group on the stage and three of the Sakaaran gladiators who have made their way over to the King. These were the only ones of the gladiators to ask for resources to return to their homes so they could be with their families again. "I wanted to thank you once again for what you did and I hope you all return safely to your families. I just ask one more thing of you all. I'm sure word will soon get out on Asgard's destruction. So, wherever you land please make it known that the Asgardian people have survived and are relocating to Earth. And even though Asgard was destroyed, we will continue to protect the Nine Realms as we always have. Make sure this news is passed along to the farthest corners of the galaxy so all will know." When the three gladiators all nod agreeing that they will adhere to the King's wishes, Thor continues. "Thank you. Now, if you would follow Korg, he can take you to the space pods that will take you home." With that, Korg leads the three out of the room.

"We should all get some rest before dinner." Bella tells the others.

Thor nods. "I agree. Get as much sleep as you can, I have a feeling we won't be able to get any down time for awhile."

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. Only one more left!**


	43. The End For Now

**The End For Now**

 **The last chapter has arrived. I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Don't get to depressed because there's still the rewrite and the sequel. I wanted to thank everyone for Favoriting, Following, and Reviewing. I love all the support!**

 **Just a warning, there is going to be lemons in this chapter. This is going to be my first time writing a lemon so please be nice about it.**

* * *

Previously

 _The room was empty now except for the group on the stage and three of the Sakaaran gladiators who have made their way over to the King. These were the only ones of the gladiators to ask for resources to return to their homes so they could be with their families again. "I wanted to thank you once again for what you did and I hope you all return safely to your families. I just ask one more thing of you all. I'm sure word will soon get out on Asgard's destruction. So, wherever you land please make it known that the Asgardian people have survived and are relocating to Earth. And even though Asgard was destroyed, we will continue to protect the Nine Realms as we always have. Make sure this news is passed along to the farthest corners of the galaxy so all will know." When the three gladiators all nod agreeing that they will adhere to the King's wishes, Thor continues. "Thank you. Now, if you would follow Korg, he can take you to the space pods that will take you home." With that, Korg leads the three out of the room._

" _We should all get some rest before dinner." Bella tells the others._

 _Thor nods. "I agree. Get as much sleep as you can, I have a feeling we won't be able to get any down time for awhile."_

Now

Thor and Bella manage to make it back to their room without any assistance.

"Finally alone." Thor says bringing Bella into his arms once the door is shut. Thor needed Bella. He needed to prove to himself that she was actually there after the day they had. She pressed herself against him fully wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her with an almost urgent passion. Thor can't resist her. He finds he has to fight against every instinct within him to move from his position and he knows Bella is having the same issue. Bella is the one to pull away first, reluctantly.

Bella pulls away from him slightly and gazes into his eye. Even with one eye gone, his baby blues still held so much power over her. She can't fight it anymore. She reaches up to put her arms around his neck and pulls his lips down to her. No matter how many times or how long they kiss, Thor is always able to take her breath away. Now that they are finally alone and have time to actually feel the kiss, it's like a lightning bolt was set off between the two of them. It was passionate and electrifying. Bella moved from his lips down his jaw and kissing all the way to his neck.

"You are making it awfully difficult to hold myself back". Thor told Bella in a teasing tone, but he was very serious.

Bella pulls away from him slightly. "What if I don't want you to hold back?" She tells him shyly, but she has never been more certain of anything. With that she pulled Thor to her once again and claimed his lips leaving no room for him to make an argument. Not that he would try.

While they continue kissing they make quick work of removing each others clothes. In Thor's case, he practically ripped Bella's clothes from her body. They were now completely bare and neither could help but to stare.

Bella is finally able to examine the masterpiece in front of her. She can see the perfection that is Thor's body. Everything about Thor is rock hard muscle and the most glorious V-line. Moving her eyes all the way down his body, her eyes widen seeing his pulsing length.

Thor can't believe how beautiful his mate is and she is all his. His fantasies begin to run wild thinking of all they could do together. When Bella realizes Thor is also starring at her, she tries to cover herself. Thor doesn't want her to feel as if she has to hide from him so he pulls her hands away from her body. This causes a full body blush to form. His beautiful Queen, Bella was even more amazing then he could ever imagine. "You are absolutely breathtaking." Thor whispers against her lips and they go back to kissing.

His hands move from Bella's hips up to just under her breast then down to her hips again leaving goose bumps behind. He continues this as Bella tugs at his short blonde hair at the nape of his neck.

When things get more heated, Bella hesitantly pulled away so she can look into his eye. "Thor... I'm a virgin. I've never done this before. I'm just a little nervous."

Thor froze. He had a million thoughts going through his head. The most prominent one was that he was thrilled. This was most likely the man in him but he was ecstatic that he was the only one that would ever touch her like this. "Well go at your pace and i promise I'll be gentle." He reassures her.

They go back to their kiss with a renewed vigor. Her knees start to go weak and Thor doesn't waste any time lifting her up to his level. He walks them backwards until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and they fall on to it, with Bella landing on top of him. This doesn't slow them down in the least. She situated herself so she is straddling him making her heated core align with his hardened length. She began to rock her hips slightly and gasped at the feel of him.

Thor couldn't contain a groan as all the blood rushed from his brain.

Bella gasps when she feels his hardness which gives Thor all the access he needs to slip his tongue into her mouth seeking hers. Bella begins to rub against his lap to try and gain any type of friction she could get.

Thor is throbbing with need and feels like he could release just from her squirming. It was the best kind of torture. He flips them over so that he is hovering over her with Bella on her back so he can try and gain back some control.

Now that he knows this will be her first time, he wants to make this as gentle and pleasurable as he possibly can. He wants her to have climaxed at least twice before he enters her.

He dug his fingers into her hair and slightly pulled to tilt her head back. He sucked and nibbled a trail down her neck. He smirked against her skin when he could feel her pulse beat wildly. He kissed down to the top of her breasts making her moan louder. He then moves to her nipples, spending a few minutes at each. He kisses down all the way to her nether region and parts her thighs as he begins to worship her like the Queen she is. With his mouth and fingers working in tandem, it doesn't take long for Bella to have her first orgasm. The second orgasm wasn't far behind as he didn't stop to let her rest. It couldn't have happened at a better time because Thor was about ready to burst.

Feeling that she was now prepared and stretched out for him, Thor moved back up so that his body was aligned with hers. He began kissing her again. Bella nearly came a third time when she was able to taste her orgasm on Thor's tongue.

"Are you ready?" Thor asks in a husky voice giving her a final chance to back out. With Bella's nod of approval, he began to carefully slide into her. Thor groaned at the sensations. He wanted to stay in this position with Bella forever. Bella gripped his shoulder tightly as he slowly entered her. He paused every time she tensed so she could adjust before he moved again. When he reaches her barrier he pushes through it with one quick thrust and presses his lips to hers to catch her cry of pain. Tears gather in Bella's eyes threatening to fall at the pain as it spreads through her body. She knew it would hurt seeing the size of him beforehand but she didn't expect this. Thor stops fully seated in Bella, letting her body get accustomed to the feel of him. A tear slips down her check as her nails dig into his back. Thor kisses her tear away as he stops and waits for her to adjust. She was thankful for his patience. He finally felt Bella relax as she gives him another nod letting him know it was now okay to move. Thor let out a low moan when he was fully inside his mate.

When Thor began increasing his pace, Bella no longer felt any pain. She is taken over by the pleasure he is giving her. He was hitting all the right places. Bella becomes more vocal moaning, calling out his name, telling him to go faster. Thor doesn't hesitate to fulfil any desire she had.

When the pleasure was almost at its peak, Bella scratched Thor's back with her nails making him groan and thrust even harder.

Bella screamed his name as she came once again. Thor followed seconds later as he released inside of her.

There wasn't much time to relax afterward because they both had increased stamina. She could feel him harden while still inside of her. It was well into the early hours of the morning when they were too exhausted to continue. She laid herself on his sweat covered chest. Thor managed to pull the sheets over their naked entangled bodies. Bella cuddled against him as his arms slid around her waist. She was close to falling asleep when she turned to face Thor and pressed her lips to his. She put as much love and devotion as she could into the kiss. "I know we just met but i want you to know that I love you." Bella says while getting lost in his baby blues.

These words made the King's heart beat erratically because he was already in love with her too. "I love you, too." Thor says. His eyes show his true love and happiness.

Bella slept in Thor's arms, happier than any time she had ever slept in Edward's. He made her feel so complete. Her heart felt like Edward had never broken it in the first place. Loki had put together the broken pieces and Thor secured it together forever.

Thor watches as Bella's breath evens out and she falls asleep. Thor is left with only his thoughts. He realises he yearns for Bella. He achs for her and the thought of being with any other women sickened him beyond belief. She is his forever.

"I love you. Now and forever." Thor whispers to her before falling asleep.

* * *

Thor is the first to wake and as soon as he opens his eye and sees Bella, he can't turn away.

Throughout their slumber, Bella seemed to unconsciously wrap herself around him. Her leg was thrown over his and her arms were slung over his waist as she snuggled her head into his chest.

Thor can't believe this was actually real. This is his soulmate. She is perfection. Perfect to him in every way.

Thor reached over and trailed his fingers up and down her arm. It was a few minutes later when she started to stir. She awoke with a smile on her face.

Bella had never been more comfortable. She could wake up like this for the rest of her life. She really didn't want to move.

Bella could feel Thor chuckle under her as she snuggled in closer to him but she didn't care. She was comfortable and she wasn't moving.

"We haven't even been on a date yet and you already got me in your bed." Bella teased.

"What can I say. I am gifted." Thor then leans down and kisses Bella softly. "I guess it is time to get ready."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Bella starts to move but Thor pulls her back into his arms. "However, he still have some time." Bella giggles and go at each other.

* * *

After they finished their activities, they made their way to the cafeteria for dinner.

Thor had inhaled his meal while Bella ate at a much slower rate. Although, she did notice she was eating more to accommodate her Asgardian body.

"Bella, I have to talk to Loki. Finish eating her and we will meet you back in the room when we are done with our conversation." Bella responded to Thor with a nod and watched as he pulled Loki, who hadn't even finished eating, out of the cafeteria.

She didn't think much of it and went back to her meal, which she finished soon after.

She leaves the cafeteria and is pleasantly surprised that she is able to make her way back to their room without getting lost.

She opens the door and sees that Thor and Loki are already there waiting for her in the rooms living area.

"So, we're really going to make our home on Earth." Bella asks with both excitement and nervousness.

"Yes. Why? Is this an issue?" Thor asks detecting her nervousness.

"No. Everything just seems surreal. I can't believe we're actually going back." _I've never really had a home before. I didn't have a place I felt safe and protected. I didn't have a place I could relax and be myself. When I was living with Renee, she would move us to a new house almost every year. And I could never really relax when I was living with Charlie. The Cullens were in my life almost immediately after my arrival and I couldn't be myself around them. And even with my parents, I've always been the one caring for them, they never took care of me. But here, with my mate and my brother, I've finally found my place, my home. They'd never judge me. They have only shown me love and encouragement._

"We already have allies there in the Avengers and I know a place that will be perfect for us." Thor says as he puts his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" There was no excitement in Loki's voice just pure nervousness.

"Yes, of course. People on Earth love me. I'm very popular." Thor says charmingly. However, Bella could see where Loki was going with this.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring _me_ back to Earth?"

"Probably not, to be honest. I wouldn't worry, Brother. I feel like everything's going to work out fine."

"Loki, you told me what really happened with New York and I didn't judge you. It seems like you do that enough yourself. You weren't fully in control of you actions. You should forgive yourself for the past and try to look forward to the future." Bella tells him sincerely.

Loki walks over to Bella and puts his arm over her shoulder pulling him to her, giving her a one armed hug. The best hug Bella would get from him. Especially with Thor in the room. "Yes, but not everyone is as accepting as you." Bella knows what he says is true, however that doesn't change the fact that she will fight till her last breath to keep her brother by her side. Loki let's go of her and walks over to the large window in the room as Thor pulls his Queen to him.

"You know, no matter what has happened or what might happen in the future, I'm really glad you decided to grab me before you jumped out of that window in Sakaar. I'll never regret deciding to help you with Hela even if I was almost killed because now we can be together forever." Bella says as Thor pulls her closer and kissing her putting in all the love he can in one kiss.

Thor turns and faces Bella as he holds out his hand behind his back so Bella doesn't see. Loki discreetly places the object in Thor's hand.

"Bella, I still cannot believe that fate has assigned us to each other. I could never have asked for a more perfect person to be the other half of my soul. You risked your life to save the Asgardian race before who were even an Asgardian. Asgard couldn't ask for a better Queen and I couldn't ask for a more perfect wife." Thor takes his hand from behind his back and opens the ring box.

Bella put a hand over her mouth as she gasped and froze. Thor completely caught her off guard. She didn't even know that Asgardians proposed.

It was a slightly wide ring with a princess cut 12 carat diamond. And there was something written along the band in what looked like the old norse language. The ring also looked to be made of real gold. The ring had an older look to it, like it was designed during the time of the vikings.

"The writing on the side is old norse. It means soulmates." Thor added nervously. All confidence he was usually filled with had disappeared when Bella still hadn't said anything.

* * *

 **So that's the end.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **The rewrite will be titled Finding You In The Galaxy Rewrite. I already have a few chapters done, I'm going to finish a few more before I start posting them so I can stay ahead. It will be uploaded soon after this so keep an eye out.**

 **Once the rewrite is finished, the sequel will begin.**

 **On the sequel do you guys think I should add the characters POV's. I did it in the beginning of this story but it kind of left my mind.**


End file.
